So Much Life
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Sharon has recovered from her cancer and now she can start her life over again. She can finally be happy in work, family, and in life. This is the sequel to My Son so if you haven't read it yet we would suggest you read it first. Cowritten with marymcsmile. Chapter 37, the final chapter, is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to My Son that we promised you all. We were overwhelmed with how many people enjoyed My Son that we decided to write a sequel. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! If you have not read My Son, we would strongly suggest that you read it before you read this one. Thanks again for your support!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own it, but we wish we did. **

"Come on Rusty! I don't want to be late on my first day back," Sharon calls through the bathroom door. "Will you hurry up, please?"

"Almost done," he calls back from the other side of the door. Two seconds later, the door opens and he pops his head out, his hair still dripping wet. "I will need like, uh, five more minutes. Tops! I promise," he tells her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"If I wouldn't know any better, I would think you are taking your time and trying to make me late on purpose."

Rusty frowns and then shakes his head. "Now that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it be, mom. If at all, I would only make myself late for school."

Just when Sharon is about to make a comment, he closes the door to the bathroom again, not giving her a chance to reply. Instead, Sharon moans slightly and makes her way to the kitchen. She puts some water on the stove to boil for her morning tea and gets a couple of cereal boxes, as well as two bowls from the cupboards. She places the cereal boxes and the bowls on the dining room table and then makes her way back toward the bathroom. Just when she reaches the door and wants to knock again, the door opens and Rusty hurries out and into his room.

"Breakfast is all set," Sharon calls after him. "Just start without me."

"Okay!" Rusty calls from his bedroom as Sharon walks into her room to get in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Sharon is all dressed and ready for the day. She walks out of her bedroom, over to the dining room area and sits down at the table next to Rusty. She helps herself to some cereal and quickly eats it. Another fifteen minutes later they are out of the door and on their way down to the parking garage. When Sharon and Rusty sit down in the car, Sharon takes a deep breath before she starts the engine.

"Are you feeling alright, mom?"

Sharon takes another deep breath and then says, "Of course I am alright, Rusty. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you have been gone for eight weeks, which is quite a long time, and because you have gone through a lot. You have had surgery, recovered from cancer and experienced some pretty traumatic events. But trust me mom, they all missed you and they will be happy to have their Wicked Witch back." He smirks. A bit startled by his comment, Sharon turns to Rusty and sees the mischievous smile on his face. She can't help but let out a little small giggle.

"I guess you are right, Rusty. There is no need to worry about anything. I trust that Lieutenant Provenza did a formidable job. He might actually be quite happy to give the job back to me. He probably didn't realize before how much paperwork he would have to deal with. And we all know how fond he is of paperwork."

"That we do indeed!" Rusty replies.

"I am sure you know, but I just want to tell you again how grateful I am for all your help. You have always been there for me, supported me, and even stood up for me against your real mom. I couldn't be any more proud of you and I am happy to call you my son. I love you very much."

Rusty takes Sharon's hand, which is resting on the steering wheel, then leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too!"

Sharon puts her free hand over Rusty's and smiles at him gratefully. Then she starts the engine, making her way out of the parking garage and into the morning-rush-hour of Los Angeles.

"Oh, I have certainly not missed the traffic on my way to work in those eight weeks. It is usually bad, but this morning, it seems to be extra bad. It's like the world has turned against me, everyone and everything is trying to make me late this morning. First, Bill calls, which is why I couldn't get in the shower earlier than I did, then you seem to take your time getting ready and now the traffic."

"Mom, you are clearly imagining things. No one would ever dare keep Darth Raydor away from work any longer than need be."

About fifty minutes later, they finally arrive at the LAPD headquarters in Downtown Los Angeles.

"Alright, here we are. You really don't have to come upstairs with me. I think I can manage alone from here on."

"I know you can," Rusty counters, "But I told you before, I need one of my papers for school that Buzz has been proof-reading."

"Alright, then let's get going so you won't be late for school."

They get out of the car and make their way up to the Major Crimes department. When they step out of the elevator, Sharon is surprised to find the hallways empty. She wonders if everyone was called away to a crime scene and forgot that she was starting work again today. She looks at Rusty, who just shrugs his shoulders.

"This is strange. I wonder where everyone has gone off to."

"Don't look at me," Rusty replies.

Sharon narrows her eyes while looking at Rusty and then says, on her way to the murder room, "This morning is getting stranger and stranger every minute."

Rusty follows her and together they enter the Major Crimes murder room. Even though she kind of expected it, after finding the hallways empty, it still makes Sharon suspicious that the entire murder room is empty too. Just as she is about to turn to Rusty to say something, the whole team appears out of nowhere and shouts, "SURPRISE!"

"Welcome back, Captain," says Detective Sykes.

"It's so good to have you back, Captain," Lieutenant Tao states happily.

Sharon can't believe what she is experiencing. She is completely dumbstruck. She expected her team to say something to her, but not to surprise her like that to welcome her back to work. Wondering if Rusty knew anything about this, she turns to him. Seeing him grin like a little kid in a candy store tells her he did in fact know what was going to happen.

"Sorry, mom, but you were right. I did take my time getting ready to make you late this morning." Again, he had this mischievous smile on his face.

"And I called to distract you so you couldn't get ready," says a rough man's voice that she has gotten to know so well and to love so dearly. Sharon turns around on her heels and gives Bill a surprised look.

"Bill! You were in on this as well?"

"I certainly was, darling. But that is not the only reason I called. It gave me a good reason to call you so early in the morning and hear your sleepy and husky voice, which I have grown so fond of. But the idea for the surprise came from none other than Lieutenant Provenza." He smiles at her.

"And I…" starts the usually grumpy Lieutenant, "…may have been responsible for the bad traffic you have experienced this morning, Captain."

Again Sharon turns on her heel, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "And how exactly did you manage to do that, Lieutenant? What on earth did you do to cause such a traffic jam?"

"Well, I called in a few favors and had two patrol cars go in walking speed for about two miles to slow the traffic down."

Everyone around them but Sharon and Provenza start laughing. Sharon just stares at Provenza in disbelief.

"Excuse me? You did what?"

"We needed a little more time and the kid said he couldn't slow you down any more or you would start to get suspicious."

"I did my best," Rusty jumps in, "but you can't keep Darth Raydor away from work for too long. She has been very eager to come here this morning."

"And we have been very eager to have you back here, Captain. After everything you have gone through, we thought you would deserve a little surprise. And yes, as you probably assumed correctly, I am also very eager to give your office back to you. The amount of paperwork you deal with on a daily basis is insane. I have never been very fond of it."

"Nooo, Lieutenant, you don't like paperwork? That thought would never have crossed my mind, seeing how EAGER you were to get my job."

Now everyone is laughing except Provenza who just rolls his eyes and throws up his hands in defeat. Just when he is turning around to walk away, a hand touches him on his arm and holds him back.

"Lieutenant!" He turns around. "Thank you so much for arranging this. It means a great deal to me."

While Sharon was distracted talking to Rusty, Bill, and Provenza, the others carried some refreshments in to the murder room and placed them around the desks.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Flynn calls out. "Refreshments are served."

Just as Flynn finishes the sentence, one of the phones in the office rings.

"Oh good Lord, please no! Not now!" Provenza complains.

Amy walks over to her desk and answers the phone. Everyone is waiting impatiently to hear if they have to be at a crime scene. When she hangs up the phone again, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Not to worry guys, that was only Doctor Morales. Captain," she turns to Sharon, "He apologizes for not being here. He would have liked to welcome you back as well, but his car broke down just as he left his garage."

Everyone chuckles.

"Thank you, Amy." Then she turns to face everyone and says, "Thank you so much everyone for this wonderful surprise. I truly never expected this and appreciate it more than you can imagine. Now that you have not been called out on a crime scene, I guess that means we can all grab some food and drinks now."

Everyone is taking a paper plate from Lieutenant Sanchez's desk and starts filling them with veggie snacks, fruit and some cookies. For drinks there is water and pink lemonade. While everyone is eating, they gather around Sharon and join in on a conversation to see how their Captain is doing. They had been visiting her frequently during the first couple of weeks, but then they got caught up in a major crime series, involving the disappearance of young women. Every woman was successful, had a family or at least a husband and a big circle of friends. There were thirty-five women who simply vanished. No bodies, no traces whatsoever of their whereabouts. It was all very mysterious and took them about six weeks to solve the case. They had already given up hope, but just last week, a witness came forward who could provide them with crucial evidence, which eventually led them to a very disturbing conclusion to their case. Behind the disappearance of those women was a trafficking organization, which kidnapped women at the behest of their clients, women they knew, worked with or had made the acquaintance of, in order to rape them. After this horrible crime was done, the women were brutally murdered and dumped in the ocean by the harbor. The team was glad that they had solved the case before their Captain was back, because they knew, after everything she had gone through over the past couple of months, it would be too early to start working again on such a horrific case.

About thirty minutes later, Bill takes Sharon aside to say his goodbyes.

"I am very sorry, but I have to go now. I have to get to work. Will I see you tonight? I could make us some dinner."

"Yes, that would be lovely, Bill. I'll come by your place when I am done here. I really hope we don't get a new major crime case today. I really am excited to be back at work, but I also really wouldn't mind starting things slowly."

"I am certain your team will make sure that you don't take on too much work for the first couple of days."

"You are probably right. I will see you later then." She smiles at him as he leans forward to kiss her. When she comes back to the murder room, the team has already started cleaning up everything. She walks over to Rusty who has been sitting in Lieutenant Provenza's chair the whole time watching his mom being surrounded by people who love her and care for her. It felt good to see her like that, because that is what she deserved.

"Rusty, don't you have to be in school by now?"

"No, don't worry mom, we don't have any school today. The teachers are all at some religious seminar. I just didn't tell you about it because of the surprise. If it is okay I will stay here. I asked Buzz to prepare some homework for me."

"You did? Oh honey, I am so proud of you. Well, you know your way around. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come see me in my office, okay?"

"Alright, I will!" With that, Rusty takes all his belongings and heads over to the break room to start the homework Buzz has prepared for him. Sharon makes her way to her office, taking a deep breath once she has stepped inside. It's only been eight weeks, but it feels like she has been gone for ages. She walks around her desk and sits down in her chair. Lieutenant Provenza has made a list with tasks that still need to be completed. She looks through the glass that connects her office with the murder room and watches her team get back to work. Smiling to herself, she does the same and gets right to work.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is rated M. Thank you to all of the guest reviewers.**

Later that evening, Sharon finishes up with her paperwork and slides it into the correct file, placing it on the small stack of papers lying on the corner of her desk. Running her hand across her smooth desk, she revels in the feeling of being back to a normal life. She looks around her office, now fully realizing how much she has missed this place and the people she works with. Of course she loved having the time to be with Rusty and truly get to know Bill, but she missed the normal routine of work and the unwavering companionship of her fellow officers. Slowly pushing herself up from the chair, she gathers her purse and heads to the door, excited for her night alone with Bill.

Rusty meets her in front of his cubicle, glad to see the soft smile on her face. He's known that she's missed work, but he's glad that she's had that time to recover. He's glad that he's had that time to be with her, to know that she's finally getting well.

"You ready to go?" Sharon says to him cheerfully.

"Yeah, let me just get my stuff," Rusty replies. He ducks into the cubicle and swings his bag over his shoulders. As he walks out, Sharon lays her arm around his shoulder and they continue walking out of the murder room. She calls out good night to her team and then they head to the elevator.

As the elevator descends, Sharon says to Rusty, "I'm going to go over to Bill's tonight for dinner, if that's okay with you? I'll drop you off at home and then I'll head over there."

"Yeah, of course it's fine. Just don't be too late," Rusty looks at her with a grin on his face and Sharon can't help but let out a small laugh.

"I'll try not to be," she says once she can maintain a serious face and then she playfully bumps his shoulder. Just then the elevator dings, pronouncing they are on the first floor, and the door opens. They step out and make their way out of the building towards Sharon's car. As Sharon pulls out of the parking place, she says, "Do you want me to stop somewhere so you can get something to eat?"

"Nah, its fine. I'll just make something at home. Thanks though," Rusty says. He's gotten used to eating dinner at home. For the past two months, he and Sharon had been taking turns cooking dinner, and now he knows what it feels like to have a homemade dinner every night.

They ride in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's company. As Sharon pulls up to the front of the apartment building, Rusty says, "Have fun tonight. I'll try to be up when you get home."

Sharon smiles but then says, "You don't have to stay up just for me, Rusty. I promise I'll be okay."

Rusty looks at Sharon and says seriously, "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

Sharon swallows the knot that's suddenly in her throat and says, "Well, how can I argue with that?" Sharon pulls right up to the entrance and lets Rusty off. "I'll see you later." She watches as Rusty walks through the doors, making sure that he gets in safely. The mother in her needs to know that he will always be safe. Before Sharon pulls away from the curb, she sends a quick text to Bill telling him that she's on her way, and then she starts to drive towards his apartment building. Before she gets out of the car, she checks herself in the mirror. She hasn't looked this happy in so long. She's getting ready to adopt Rusty, she has a man in her life that she loves, and she's recovered from breast cancer. She steps out of her car and makes her way up to his apartment.

Before she can even raise her hand to knock, the door opens in front of her. He must have sensed that she was here. She is greeted by his smiling face and his rough voice saying, "Hi Sharon." She doesn't think any other man could make her feel this loved just by saying her name. She steps into his apartment, closing the door behind her, and says, "Hi Bill. I've been looking forward to tonight all day."

He softly kisses her on the lips and then wraps his arms tightly around her, savoring the feeling of being close to her. "So have I." She closes her eyes and lives in this moment. As Bill releases her from his arms, she leans back and looks into his eyes. He presses a soft kiss to her brow and then asks, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving. What are we having?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have beef stroganoff and salad, maybe a glass of wine."

"That sounds perfect. Anything I can do to help?" Sharon says. She takes off her shoes and places her purse on the arm of the couch, following Bill to the kitchen.

"You can make the salad," Bill says politely, starting to cook the meat on the stove.

Sharon opens up the fridge and gets the lettuce and a handful of cherry tomatoes out. She places the lettuce in a bowl and then drops the tomatoes in, gently placing the bowl on the table. She then sets the table and pours wine into two glasses, taking a sip out of hers and handing Bill his. She places her glass on the counter next to the stove and wraps her arms around Bill, laying her head on his shoulder blade. Bill turns around in her arms and pulls her lips in for a kiss, their magnetic pull keeping each other together. He runs his hand through her hair, feeling its silky smoothness. He finally breaks the kiss so he can take the beef stroganoff over to the table. Sharon picks up both of their wine glasses and heads over to the table, handing Bill his. She sits down across from him and places her glass down.

As they eat dinner, they make comfortable conversation. Bill asks how the rest of Sharon's day went and Sharon asks how Bill's work went. They both agree that it made their day better knowing it would be spent together tonight. Once they both finish eating, they clean up and then sit down on the couch. Sharon takes a sip of her wine and then places her glass on the coffee table. She looks over at Bill and grasps the back of his neck, pulling his lips to meet hers. Bill gently pushes her to lie back on the couch and he runs his hand down the side of her face. While keeping his weight on his elbows, knowing he would crush her if he slipped, he brings his lips down to hers and he feels her mouth open up to him. Before they can go too far, Bills sits back up and reaches for her hand. She takes it and he helps her up off the couch, leading her into his bedroom.

He closes the door behind them and then turns around, gazing at Sharon. Her long, wavy hair is so incredibly sexy. He moves over to her, slowly unbuttoning her blazer and slipping it off her arms. Then his hands move delicately over the buttons of her long sleeve blouse, gently pulling it off. He runs his hands down the sides of her body. Sharon pulls Bill's shirt off over his head and then pulls his lips in for a kiss. He unbuttons and unzips her slacks, letting them pool at her feet. As Sharon steps out of them, she undoes Bill's jeans and slides them off his legs. Bill moves behind her, gently unclasping Sharon's bra and then lets it slide down her arms. He wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss on the side of her neck. They step out of their underwear and then they fall back onto Bill's bed, Sharon on top of Bill. Bill runs his hand up the length of her body, stopping at her neck and pulling her down to him. Her silky hair dangles down onto his chest as he kisses her. The next thing she sees is Bill flipping her over and now he is on top of her. He trails kisses down her chest and then back up, placing a kiss on her collar bone and then on her lips, her back arching into his touch. She is breathing rather heavily and she lets out a moan. Lifting her hips, she presses against Bill. She suddenly feels him enter her, enjoying the sensation of being so close to him. He thrusts into her harder and harder. She gasps as she feels herself reaching her climax. Bill's lips claim hers and they moan into each other's mouths. The sensation is overwhelming. She lifts her hips a little higher, letting him enter her more. She can feel him exploding inside of her. Her moans get louder as she finally reaches her climax, completely letting go of everything. Being in this moment, with the man she loves, is incredible. With her eyes closed, she loses herself in this feeling. She can feel Bill's chest expanding against hers, knows that he's panting as hard as she is. His thrusts become slower and slower until he eventually removes himself completely from her. He pulls her lips in for a passionate kiss once more until he drops down beside her on the bed.

Sharon rolls over onto her side as her breathing starts to normalize and props her head on her hand. "That was….wonderful."

Bill looks over at her and smiles. She looks absolutely stunning. There's this glow about her that's always there, no matter where she goes or who she's with, it's just Sharon. "Yes, I have to agree. But it's always wonderful with you."

Sharon shyly smiles and says, "Same to you."

Bill rolls over onto his side and brings Sharon's lips to his. "I was wondering, would you like to go up to the cabin in a couple weeks, just me and you? I'm sure Rusty could stay home alone or he could stay with a friend."

"I would absolutely love that, Bill. We could finally truly be alone. That would be wonderful. Yes, I would love to come with you." She smiles the smile that Bill loves. Her eyes crinkle in the corners and it lights up her entire face.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled then. I'll call you later and we'll make plans."

"Sounds great. I hate to do this, Bill, but I have to go. I do, I have to go. It's late."

"I completely understand. You have a son to take care of." He smiles at her and then they stand up. Bill helps Sharon put her clothes back on, gently buttoning all of her buttons and then kissing her lips.

"Stop distracting me, Bill, or I'll never leave." Her smile detracts from her trying to be serious.

"I'm okay with that," Bill says. He pulls on his clothes but then grasps Sharon's neck, bringing her to him once again. Passionately he pulls her in tightly and kisses her lips.

As they walk out of the bedroom, Bill holds her hand. Sharon picks up her purse and slips her feet into her shoes. Taking a final sip of her wine, she leans over and kisses Bill. "Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful, not just the sex."

"I have to agree." Bill opens the door for Sharon and watches her as she walks out. He suddenly realizes that he can't live without her. He won't ever regret the question he is going to ask in two weeks. Now all he has to do is get the permission from her three kids.

As Sharon walks into her condo, Rusty looks over at her from the couch and sees the smile plastered on her face. He doesn't even have to ask how tonight went, but he does anyway. "How was your night?"

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"Oh you know, the usual, had dinner, watched T.V."

"Sounds like your kind of night. Well, I'm going to turn in, I'm pretty tired. Don't stay up too late. Good night, Rusty."

"Good night, mom. See you in the morning." He watches as Sharon walks into her room and can't help the smile that is on his face. His mom is truly happy. He turns the T.V. off and walks into his bedroom for the night.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! This chapter and the next chapter are going to be Sharon/Bill centered.**

"Rusty, have you seen my hiking boots?" Sharon asks exasperatedly. She has been running around the condo in circles for nearly two hours now, packing her bag for her weekend with Bill. When Rusty doesn't reply, she turns around to where he is standing and sees him frowning.

"What is it?" she asks.

"You own hiking boots? I didn't even know you knew that those existed. I have only ever seen you wear high heels and UGGs."

Now it is Sharon's turn to frown.

"Okay okay, and tennis shoes, but hiking boots?" A smirk is now forming on Rusty's lips and Sharon finally realizes that he has been mocking her. She gives him a soft nudge on the side of his shoulder and says, "You're such a cheeky monkey at times." They both laugh. Sharon then continues the search for her hiking boots. She has looked everywhere, in the closets in the hallway, her bedroom and in several boxes in her storeroom.

While on the search for her boots, she asks, "Are you sure you will be fine on your own this weekend? I can ask Lieutenant Provenza or Lieutenant Flynn to check on you or take you out to dinner."

"Nah, I will be fine, mom. I will have like fifty people over for this huge party, so I won't be alone."

Sharon now stands completely upright, eyes widening in shock. Just when she wants to give a reply, Rusty starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh you! I don't have time for this, Rusty," she says, laughing as well. "Bill will be here any minute and I still haven't found those boots!"

Just when the doorbell rings, Rusty advices, "How about you try the ones you cleaned and put on the balcony the other night?" He winks at her while walking over to the door. "I will get it. It will probably be Bill. You better fetch those boots."

"Oh god, thank you Rusty. I don't know where my head has been recently." While Rusty opens the door, she hurries out on the balcony to get her shoes. When she gets back inside, Bill is standing in the middle of her living room, a big smile on his face.

"Hello darling."

Sharon quickly walks over to Bill and greets him with a kiss. "Hi Bill!"

"Are you all ready?" he asks.

"I just have to put these hiking shoes in my bag and then I am ready to go."

"You have hiking shoes?" Bill asks surprised.

Seeing him having that same little grin form on his lips that Rusty had earlier, she replies, "Oh don't you start being cheeky like this young man. He has already made his point. I have too many UGGs and high heels, I know. I have been hiking before though, and I know better than to wear high heels on those trips." She puts the shoes in her bag and then walks over to Rusty. She puts her hands on the side of his arms and gently rubs up and down them a couple of times. "Oh, I hate leaving you here alone and not being able to be reached if you need me. Too bad we won't have any reception up at the cabin. But Bill promised me we will drive to a little town nearby where they do have phone reception. So I will call you some time tomorrow, okay?"

"Really, mom, don't worry about me. I know I can call Lieutenant Provenza if I need anything, and I am actually going out for burgers with Amy and Sanchez tonight. Tomorrow, I made plans to see a movie with Buzz. And on Sunday you will already be back." He smiles at her, trying to reassure her that he means what he just said and make sure she can fully enjoy her weekend with Bill.

Sharon realizes what Rusty is doing and she is very grateful for it. "Well, alright then, just make sure you have your phone with you tomorrow, so I will reach you when I try to call, okay?"

"Of course! And now off with you, you two!"

Sharon and Bill look at each other and exchange a smile. Bill takes Sharon's bag while she grabs her purse and a little lunch basket. "All ready?" Bill asks.

"Yes, I believe so," Sharon replies. She turns to Rusty and gives him a tight hug, whispering in his ear, "Be good!"

"I always am, mom," he whispers back.

When they make their way out of the door, Sharon leading the way, Bill turns around to face Rusty and winks at him. Rusty nods, smiling.

The drive to the cabin goes much smoother than last time. While they were stuck in traffic the last time leaving LA, they decided to do their best to avoid rush-hour this time. Luckily, it worked and they were up at Big Bear in less than 3 hours. On their way to the cabin, Bill told Sharon what he had planned for the weekend. Tonight he is going to cook her dinner and after that they will enjoy a relaxed evening in front of the fire place with a bottle of wine and their new book. They had finished Searider Falcon the previous week and just started a new one, which was called "Dances with Wolves" by Michael Blake. Tomorrow they will go to the nearby town to buy some food and give a call to Rusty, to make sure he is alright. Around lunch time they will go for a hike from which they will probably return late that same evening. On Sunday they will have breakfast in bed and just relax until they head back to LA.

When they arrive at the cabin, Sharon is in awe. The last time she was here, she was very weak and in pain, so she couldn't fully take the beauty of the cabin and the surrounding nature and landscape in. This time, she can! The cabin, the lake that is right beside it and the trees that are surrounding it. Once they enter, Sharon feels like she has come home. Wherever Bill is, she feels right at home.

Thirty minutes later, they are done unpacking and settling down on the couch. Both have changed into more comfortable clothes and Sharon is now wearing a pair of UGGs. There is still plenty of time before Bill has to start with their dinner. He is planning on making baked eggplant, filled with couscous and vegetables. They had discovered the benefits of couscous a couple of weeks ago. It is low in fat and high in protein, which makes it a healthy dish, while the high levels of carbohydrates help feeling full for a longer period of time. Another benefit is that it is super easy and quick to make, which, all in all, makes it a great dish for their busy lives.

Around 8pm, they start preparing everything for dinner. While Bill takes care of the cooking, Sharon starts to set the table and opens a bottle of wine. She lights some candles and then sits down at the table, where she is soon joined by Bill. "Eggplant has to bake in the oven for about 30 min, and then we can eat," he says.

"That's good, because I am starting to get really hungry." There is silence between them, not an awkward silence but a peaceful and comfortable silence. They don't need to talk to express their feelings for one another. As their faces move closer together, Bill raises his hands and gently cups her faces between his palms, drawing her closer to him until their lips touch. What starts as a soft kiss quickly turns into a passionate and fast paced kiss. They slowly start rising from their chairs, not breaking their kiss, trying to move over to the couch. However, they only make it as far as the kitchen counter. They break from the kiss, both breathing heavily. Sharon can feel Bill's groin pressing against his pants, aching for her. They look each other deep in the eyes. Sharon sees a question in Bill's eyes, to which she answers with a light nod of her head. That's all the approval Bill needs. He quickly undoes his belt and pants and drops them down to his feet, along with his underwear. Seeing how Bill is already fully erect, she quickly pushes her pants and undies down as well. Once it is done, Bill quickly places his hands under Sharon's arms and lifts her up onto the kitchen counter. She can see the lust and want in his eyes, the need to have her close and be inside of her. She moves a little forward, to the edge of the counter, moving her hips slightly forward, offering herself to him. Bill then locks lips with her passionately, not giving her time to even take a breath. His hands that are still placed under her arms are now slowly and gently moving down her back until they reach her tailbone. Drawing her a little closer to him, he enters her with a passionate thrust. Sharon moans into their kiss. It's been a while since she has felt him inside of her, and it feels so good. After not moving inside of her for a few seconds, he begins to gently move in and out of her, again and again, eventually picking up in pace. With his thrusts getting faster and deeper, Sharon feels her climax approaching quickly. Kissing and moaning at the same time, she feels Bill getting close to his as well. Despite her whole body shaking with lust, she manages to open herself up to Bill a little more with every thrust, letting him in deeper and deeper. Suddenly, she feels him coming inside of her, filling her out with his hot fluids completely. Breaking from the kiss, Sharon closes her eyes, throws back her head and gives out a loud moan, enjoying this moment to the fullest. Bill places his head on her chest and like that, they remain for a little while, just enjoying the closeness. Then, slowly, he removes himself from her. He walks over to the sink and grabs a towel from a drawer below it, giving it to Sharon so she can clean herself up a bit.

"Thank you, and I don't mean for the towel," she teases. "It's been much too long and I missed being close to you so much. It was just wonderful."

"It was indeed. I long for you every time we meet and usually I can control myself, but tonight, you and me alone up here, you over there in the candle light, I just couldn't control myself anymore."

"Who says I want you to control yourself? I have longed for you as much as you have for me. Please, let's not wait that long again." They both laugh and Bill says, "Not a chance!"

Several minutes later, the alarm clock for the oven goes off. "Perfect timing," Bill says. He takes out the tray with the eggplants and puts them on the table. Sharon is already seated and now takes in the delicious smell of the food in front of her.

"This smells superb, Bill. I can't wait to try it."

Once he is done serving the food, Bill sits down next to Sharon at the table. They enjoy their food in silence, exchanging a smile from time to time though.

Having finished their meals about 20 minutes later, they take their wine glasses and the bottle and move over to the couch in front of the fire place. They lay down on it with Sharon lying half way on Bill, her head resting on his chest and her arm tightened around his waist. While his right arm is also tightened around Sharon's waist, he is holding the book with his left. Once they are comfortable, Bill starts reading from the book. They had just gotten to the point where John Dunbar, the protagonist, finds a young woman under a tree in the middle of the prairie. She is obviously in distress. He sees that her wrists are bleeding, so he is getting off his horse to see if he can help.

After reading about 15 pages, Bill notices that Sharon's breathing has become much more even. She has fallen asleep, so he closes the book and puts it on the little table which is standing next to the couch. He now wraps his left arm around Sharon's petite frame and closes his eyes as well. He opens them again shortly to take a look at the fire place. The fire looks fine. It will slowly burn down and go out soon anyway if he doesn't add any new logs to it. He had built the fire place himself, about thirty years ago, right after buying this cabin. There was many a night where they had fallen asleep before the fire was completely extinguished and nothing had ever happened.

Before falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms, Bill thinks about the next day, hoping that everything will go as planned.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! And we thank all the guest reviewers. We appreciate your comments. **

With the first sun rays shining through the window of the cabin, Bill wakes up finding Sharon in exactly the same position she had fallen asleep in on him last night. Seeing how the sun shines on her face, bringing out her beauty even more, he catches himself falling in love with her a little more. The thought of waking up next to Sharon every morning makes his heart flutter with joy. He is watching her sleep, taking in all the little features of her face, even her hair. He loves how unruly it gets overnight and wonders how Sharon always manages to tame it in the morning. He starts to gently rub his hand up and down her back, trying to wake her up carefully. With a little sigh, she slowly opens her eyes. Turning her head a little, she looks up at Bill who is smiling down at her. She can see his love for her in his eyes and she suddenly feels butterflies in her stomach.

"Good morning sunshine," Bill says gently.

"Morning," Sharon replies, still half asleep.

"If you move over a little and let me get up, I will make us some coffee and breakfast. What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful," she says, doing as he asked.

He walks over to the kitchen and starts the coffee machine while Sharon is watching him. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Sorry for falling asleep on you last night while you were reading though."

"Don't worry about that. You've had an exhausting week. You closed a very big case."

"That we did indeed. Hmm, that smells really good. Freshly brewed coffee! The elixir of life, at least in the morning," she giggles.

"Why don't you get changed and I will finish fixing breakfast? Would you like pancakes or eggs?"

"Alright," she says lifting herself slowly from the couch, "And scrambled eggs, please!" Approaching the bedroom, she suddenly turns toward him again, "I love you so very much, Bill."

"I love you too, Sharon, more than you could ever imagine."

"Oh, I think you showed me how much you love me last night. So I have a pretty good idea," she teases. With that she disappears into their bedroom, just to come out again after two minutes, fresh clothes neatly folded over her arm, and disappearing once more, this time into the bathroom.

Just as Bill finished serving the eggs and pouring the coffee, Sharon walks out of the bathroom.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Sharon asks surprised.

"How do you always manage to tame your hair in the morning? It's always such a beautiful unruly and voluminous mess when you wake up and after only fifteen minutes in the bathroom it looks all detangled and straight, like you just came home from the hairdresser."

Sharon starts laughing whole-heartedly. "I am sorry, but you are really the most adorable man in the world, wondering about that kind of thing. Just so you know, there is this wonderful and magical invention called a "hair brush". I use that! First I dampen my hair a little with water, then I spray some straightening lotion from John Frieda's Frizz-Ease product line on it and then I simply brush through it." Seeing how Bill is frowning, she adds, "And I am just really lucky with the texture of my hair. That makes a lot of things much easier for me."

Suddenly Bill seems to understand. "Ah, alright, yeah, that makes sense." They both laugh.

"Why don't you sit down while I go change real quick? I will be back in a minute or two and then we can have breakfast."

Sharon nods in agreement so Bill rushes off to their bedroom. A minute later he comes rushing out in new clothes and disappears into the bathroom, just like Sharon did before. Two minutes later, he joins her at the breakfast table.

Once they finish eating, they clean the dishes together. Bill washes them and Sharon dries them off afterwards.

"I am really looking forward to talking to Rusty," Sharon starts, "I know he has been out with Amy and Sanchez, but I still worry about him being home alone overnight."

"You are his mother," Bill states, "You have the right to be worried at any time. It's the prerogative of a mother."

"Thank you, honey. This just proves to me again why I love you so much." Sharon narrows the distance between herself and Bill, puts one hand behind his head and draws him nearer for a kiss. Bill drops what he is holding and wraps his arms around Sharon, pulling her closer to him.

Breaking from the kiss, Sharon says smiling, "We should get ready to go to that town. I really want to know if Rusty is alright."

Fifteen minutes later, they are out of the cabin and in the car. The town they are driving to is called Fawnskin. It is an unincorporated community and belongs to the county of San Bernadino.

"Fawnskin was an artists' colony once," Bill explains to Sharon while driving through the town. "It especially attracted artisans, composers, musicians and also actors from Los Angeles. In the 19th century, mountain travelers passed through it on their way to Big Bear Valley. There isn't really anything going on here, but they have a grocery store and a post office, the latter of which was established in 1918."

"Oh, that is interesting. You have certainly done your research on your neighbors." Sharon giggles slightly.

"Well, if you have had a cabin up here for the past thirty years and almost always rely on this town during your stays, you ought to learn a little bit about it and its people." Bill drives up a little driveway and parks the car in front of what seems to be the grocery store. "We are here. I will go inside and get what we need and you can just stay in the car and call Rusty. Sound okay?"

"Yes, sounds goods. Thanks!" Sharon watches Bill leave and enter the store and then grabs her phone from her purse, speed-dialing Rusty's number. It's 10:45am, so Rusty should be awake by now.

"Hello?" asks a sleepy voice. So she did wake him.

"Rusty, it's me. I am sorry for waking you up, but we just got to this nearby town and this is my only chance to call you."

"Oh hey, mom. Don't worry, it's fine. I have been expecting your call. I just got home a little late last night. Amy and Sanchez took me out bowling after we had burgers. It was a tough battle, I am telling you. Amy is really good. She beat both Sanchez and me. How are things going with Bill?"

"Good. We are just here to grab some groceries right now and then we will head back to the cabin. A little later we are going to go on a hike," Sharon explains.

"Ah, sounds like fun."

"Yes, it surely will be. What are you up to until tonight? Are you still going to the movies with Buzz?"

"Yeah, he is supposed to pick me up around 7pm tonight. We are going to watch 'Guardians of the Galaxy.' Until then, I think I will just catch up on some more homework, you know, pretending to be a good student and all."

Now Sharon laughs out loud. Rusty loves hearing Sharon's full-out-laugh. He missed hearing it over the past couple of months.

"Well, you are a very good student, Rusty, so there is no need to pretend to be anything. You are wonderful the way you are and I couldn't be any prouder of you. I hope you are planning on having a nice breakfast before you start studying?"

"Of course, mom. I know, I know. One can't think on an empty stomach."

"Exactly! Listen, we should be back in the early afternoon tomorrow. So, I will see you then. Have fun with Buzz and tell him hello from me."

"I will," he replies. "Oh and mom…"

"Yes, honey? What is it?" Sharon asks, a little concern in her voice.

"I love you!"

Sharon lets out a relieved sigh and smiles to herself. "I love you too, Rusty. Bye!"

She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her purse. When she looks up and out of the windshield, she sees Bill leaving the store. Perfect timing.

About thirty minutes later, they are back at the cabin. After unloading the car, they are immediately starting to prepare everything for their picnic. While Bill is making some sandwiches, Sharon is putting some fruit and vegetables into Ziplock bags.

"Could you go get the blanket from our bedroom please, Sharon? It's lying on the bed. I already put it there this morning."

"I certainly can." With that, she hurries down the hallway and disappears into their bedroom. When she comes back, she is carrying a big dark green blanket, which is neatly folded.

"Thank you! Sandwiches are done. Why don't we go change? I am really looking forward to seeing you in those hiking boots," he teases.

Sharon replies with a little nudge to his shoulder. "Don't you start again."

Suddenly, Bill wraps his arms around Sharon's waist again, just as he did this morning, and draws her close to him, kissing her passionately. Sharon clasps her hands behind his head and rubs through his salt and pepper hair. She loves to play with his hair, and so does he. A while after she stopped with the chemotherapy sessions, her hair finally stopped falling out. It was a major relief that she has so much hair or otherwise the result from all the hair loss would have been much more devastating. Certainly, she had lost a lot of hair, but it was only really herself who noticed it, when she was washing or brushing it. Luckily, the loss of her hair was not a permanent problem since it is growing back with time.

About fifteen minutes later, they are both changed and ready to go. Bill is taking the backpack with the food for the picnic, while Sharon is carrying the blanket.

"Ready?" Bill asks.

"Ready!" she confirms. Taking each other's hand, they begin their hike through the woods.

"How long is the hike going to be again?"

Bill takes a short moment to consider his reply. "About one and a half to two hours. It really depends on our speed."

"Alright then." Sharon nods, satisfied with his reply. She has no idea where they are going, but she was hoping the hike wouldn't be more than three hours each way, so two hours sounds very reasonable.

Time passes quickly, as they talk a lot about the forest, the lake, but also life in general.

"There's so much life," Sharon says, stunned by all the beauty they encounter around the Big Bear region.

Bill smiles at her and holds her hand a little tighter. He never wants to let her go again.

About one hour and forty-five minutes later, they arrive at their final destination. They have been walking up a rocky path for the last ten minutes. Having reached the top, Sharon can't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god, Bill, I recognize this. This is our hill. You are such a sneaky man."

"Why thank you," he says smiling. "Then the surprise was a success."

"Very much so, my darling, and such a nice one." Sharon is overjoyed with how thoughtful Bill always is. That is one of the many qualities she loves dearly about him.

While Bill spreads the blanket on the ground, Sharon takes in the beautiful view they have from the hill. The lake is right below at the bottom of the hill. She can see the little jetty where their boat was tied to the last time they were here. She can hear leaves rustle in the wind and the birds chirping happily in the distant trees. It is early afternoon and the sun is still standing high, as if it were still high noon. The sky is a deep blue with no clouds.

When Sharon turns around to face Bill, she finds him kneeling on the blanket, his eyes full of love and pride. She lets out a loud gasp and her heart stops beating for a second, and then it continues, now racing.

As tears prickle Sharon's eyes, Bill says, "Sharon Raydor, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait. Hope you all enjoy it! **

"About time!"

Bill's face goes blank in shock. He can't believe what he just heard. Has he really heard correctly? Did she just say what he thinks she said? Maybe all this anticipation from preparing for this moment has made him delirious for some reason. To make sure, he carefully asks, "So, is that a yes?"

"Of course that's a yes. I thought you would never ask," Sharon replies, her smile widening with every second.

Bill holds her left hand in his and slowly slips the ring on, it fits perfectly. Suddenly, he stands up, kisses her passionately, and then lifts her up, his hands around her hips, swinging her around in joy.

Despite being slightly overwhelmed by his reaction, she quickly realizes what he is actually doing. "Put me down, Bill. You're too old to pick me up like this. You will hurt your back, Doctor."

Bill raises his eyebrow at her. "Well, I know of something I still can do at my old, old age." He smiles mischievously at her.

Sharon returns his smile, with just as much mischievousness as him. She is taking a step forward, and then another, pushing Bill gently backwards and guiding him back to their blankets. On the way there, both of them drop their clothes, one after the other. A minute later, they are standing on top of the hill, stark naked and giggling like little children who just did something naughty. Well, they are about to do something naughty!

Looking down on Bill, she sees that he is almost already completely erect. Apparently she has that effect on him. By the time they lay down on one of the blankets, Bill is fully erect. Sharon lies down right next to him.

"I want to make love to you, Sharon. Not just have sex, but love." He is climbing on top of her, making sure to balance his weight on his knees and not on her.

He starts kissing her on the lips and then he moves up, placing little kisses on her nose, then her forehead. He then moves down again to her left shoulder, kissing his way across her collar bone to her cleavage, from where he moves further down, first to her left breast and then to her right, suckling on each for a few seconds. While he is doing that, his hands are moving softly up and down her waist. Every now and then, they are moving behind her back where he gently massages her tailbone. He can feel Sharon's nipples hardening with every passing second he is sucking on them. Sharon has her eyes closed, enjoying every bit of Bill's caresses. Feeling herself getting wet between her legs, she is humming in satisfaction. She is biting her lips and moving her hips up a little, offering herself to him.

"Not yet," he teases.

Sharon moans slightly.

Kissing his way down her belly, he reaches her naval, in which he makes little circles with his tongue, causing Sharon to slightly giggle. His hands are now massaging her breasts. Again, Sharon offers herself to him by raising her hips.

"Soon," he teases again, which results in another moan from Sharon. She wonders how he can hold out that long, considering he was already fully erect by the time they lied down. Slightly distracted by this little trail of thought, she now feels Bill down between her legs. His hands are moving up and down her outer thighs. Sharon opens her already open legs a little wider and raises her hips, welcoming Bill to finally enter her. He grabs her hips to assist her and move her in the perfect position. Instead of thrusting inside of her though, he takes his time, prolonging the whole process even more. When he finally enters her, Sharon lets out a moan of satisfaction. Moving in and out of her slowly, Bill is enjoying her warm and moist depth around him. Changing their position slightly, he manages to enter her even deeper with every move. Approaching her climax, Sharon throws back her head. Bill must have just reached his climax as well, because she now feels his hot fluids filling her – and it feels heavenly. Removing himself from her slowly, Bill moves to lie next to Sharon on the blankets. He puts one arm underneath Sharon's head, and with the other, he draws her closer to him into a hug.

"That was truly amazing, Bill," Sharon admits, still a little out of breath. "No one has ever 'made love' to me like this before."

"But someone will from now on, for the rest of your life." He smiles at her. It still seems surreal that he will finally marry the woman he has been majorly attracted to for over 20 years. He had almost given up hope that she would ever feel the same attraction for him that he felt for her. But then it happened, at the worst time in her life. At a time, when he was so close to losing her, just when his dream had become a reality.

"I love you," Sharon whispers in his ear.

"I love you even more. I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow. I will love you more with each day that passes."

"How shall we break the news to the kids? Do you think we should get them all together in one place and then make the announcement?" Sharon wonders.

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they already know. I wanted to ask for their consent before I asked their mother to marry me. I know how important your children are to you, and I wanted to be certain they would accept me as a new family member."

"Oh, I see. So I guess they did give their consent, or else you wouldn't have asked me?"

"They were delighted! I thought it would be important to you too, although they are grown up and two of the three have moved out, that you knew they were fine with this news. Lee was very excited as well, by the way. He always liked you a whole lot. He will come home for Thanksgiving in a month and he is thrilled to see you again."

"Lee has always been a bright and charming young man. I am looking forward to seeing him again."

Bill draws her a little closer to him, taking in the beautiful scent of her hair.

"The sun is starting to set. I think we should slowly make our way back to the cabin. We can eat the sandwiches on the way."

They get up from the blankets and collect their clothes. After they are both dressed again, they fold the blankets and start to walk back down the hill. Their hill! This time, Bill is taking Sharon along another route, a 'more direct route,' he admits. "We might have gone on a little detour earlier, but I wanted to make sure you didn't realize where exactly we were going."

"Well, the surprise was certainly a success, in every way."

About seventy-five minutes later, they arrive back at the cabin. The sun has already set completely by now. "What do you want me to make for dinner?" Bill asks.

"Well, what are the options?"

"Let's see. We have spaghetti, eggs, and some veggies like leek, tomatoes, carrots and red onions. Oh and there is also a big red bell pepper. How about a spaghetti-veggie casserole?

"That sounds, interesting. Surprise me. Do you need any help?"

"Nope, you can just go ahead and take a nice long bubble bath."

"How did you…"

"I know you, Sharon Raydor." Bill smiles proudly at her. "Now off with you. I will call you once the dish is close to being ready."

"Alright! You are wonderful," Sharon says, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Shortly after, she disappears in the bathroom.

While Sharon enjoys the hot bath, Bill is cutting veggies, boiling spaghetti and preparing a sauce from scratch. About forty minutes later, he calls Sharon, telling her that dinner will be ready in ten minutes.

"Okay, I will be right with you," she calls from the bathroom. Seven minutes later, Sharon comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of baggy plaid pajama pants and an old t-shirt. She is wearing her favorite black UGGs. Her hair is pinned up loosely.

"You look beautiful," Bill compliments her.

"Don't be silly. I must look awful," Sharon giggles.

"I'm not kidding. You look adorable in this attire. Come, sit down. Dinner will be served in a minute."

While Sharon is making herself comfortable at the table, Bill is pouring two glasses of champagne. "Considering the special occasion, I thought I would bring a bottle of this."

Once he is done pouring the glasses, he moves to the oven and turns it off. He takes out the casserole and places it on the dinner table. He then takes a spatula and cuts serving-sized squares with it. Taking her first bite, Sharon hums. "Mmmm, that's delicious. You really are a master chef."

"Thank you, darling. It is always a great pleasure to cook for my future wife." They smile at each other and Bill takes her hand in his. "I will not disappoint you. Making you happy will be my ultimate goal in life."

"Same here, honey," Sharon says in return.

They finish the evening all snuggled up on the couch, covered in a blanket and going about their favorite activity. Well, second favorite activity. With a glass of champagne in her hand, Sharon listens to Bill reading to her in his deep but always so soothing voice.

Around midnight, when the fire is almost burnt out, they decide to go to bed. They have to pack in the morning, before they will make their way back to the city. Reflecting on the events of this day, Sharon falls sound asleep on Bill's chest. Bill, on the other hand, is wide awake. His dream is finally becoming a reality. Holding the love of his life in his arms, he also reflects on the events of this day. It takes another three hours before he can finally fall asleep. But it is a very good and sound sleep. Bill feels very much at peace.

The next morning, they are woken by the sunrays which shine through the bedroom window.

"Good morning, darling," Bill speaks with an even raspier voice than usual.

"Good morning!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you! You?"

"Haven't slept that well in years." They kiss. "Are you ready to head back to LA after breakfast?" Bill asks.

"Yes! I can't believe how quickly this weekend has passed," Sharon replies.

"It is very sad indeed. Time just flies by when you enjoy yourself. Why don't you pack your belongings while I make breakfast?

"Sounds good." Sharon smiles at him.

Bill stretches his limbs one more time, noticing the slight pain in his back from picking Sharon up the day before, and then gets out of bed, while Sharon watches him. Once he leaves the room, she gets up herself and starts packing.

About twenty minutes later, Sharon comes out of the bedroom, carrying her belongings and placing them next to the front door. "All done!"

"Great, I just finished preparing breakfast. I made pancakes and an omelet. I couldn't decide so I made both." They both sit down at the table and Bill serves Sharon some omelet first and once she finishes, he serves her a pancake.

About an hour and a half later, they are all ready to go. They have finished breakfast, washed the dishes, swept the cabin, brought out the garbage and put their stuff in the trunk of Bill's car. The drive back to LA goes even smoother than the way to the cabin.

"I think it was a wise idea to leave before noon. Traffic would have been hell in the afternoon, when everyone got back from their weekend trips."

"I agree," Sharon adds.

By 1:35pm, they arrive back at Sharon's condo.

"Do you want me to accompany you upstairs?"

"No need, but thank you so much for offering. And thank you even more for this perfect weekend. I can't wait to become Mrs. Raydor-Adama." They share a passionate kiss, and then Sharon gets out of the car. She takes her belongings out of the trunk and then walks toward the entrance of her building. Bill watches her as she enters and then disappears in the main hall, the doors closing behind her. Soon, he will be married to this stunning, strong woman. She will be all his, and he will be all hers.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the next chapter. I tried to get it done quickly so you all would have another chapter to read before long. Hope you enjoy it! **

Sharon steps off the elevator and makes her way over to her front door, thinking back on the weekend and how wonderful it was. She still can't believe that she is engaged. She had told herself after what had happened with Jack that she was never going to say 'I do' again. But after what happened with her cancer and Bill slowly crawling his way into her heart, it just feels right. As she reaches into her purse to fish out her keys, the light of her new engagement ring glints in the corner of her eye. She stops and raises her hand in front of her eyes, admiring it. It has a round white diamond center stone with white diamond side stones set in the silver band. It is simple yet stunning; Bill chose well. She reaches once again in her purse and finds her keys, slipping them into the lock. She enters her condo and is surprised to find it clean and quiet; you would never guess that a teenage boy lives here. She drops her keys and purse on the table beside the door and leaves her suitcase in her bedroom, kicking off her shoes as well. Knocking on Rusty's bedroom door, she calls out, "Rusty, I'm home!"

"Hey! I'll be out in a minute," Rusty calls out.

Sharon walks towards the kitchen and pours herself a large glass of water, sitting down on one side of the couch. She tucks her feet up underneath her and gazes out towards the window, suddenly startled when Rusty sits down beside her. She looks over at him and notices the huge grin on his face. She loves seeing him smile, loves knowing that there is a reason for him to smile. He hasn't been able to do it enough in his life and that thought makes her sad.

"So, how was the cabin? Better than last time?" Rusty says with the knowing smile still plastered on his face. She can't believe that he was able to keep that secret from her, seeing his reaction now, and so she decides to tease him a bit.

"The cabin was wonderful and the company wasn't too bad either. It was great to be able to experience it without being sick. I can understand why someone might want to live out there, not being bothered by the big cities. It's beautiful being surrounded by all the nature. Other than that, nothing new happened. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, it was nice to be alone. No one nagging me to clean my room. But really, nothing else happened?" Rusty says this with a confused look on his face. Surely Bill didn't back out. He always sees the way Bill looks at Sharon, the way that he loves her.

"Very funny, young man. But no, nothing else happened. Why?" Sharon says this with a straight face, not wanting to mess up her teasing. She wants to see how long Rusty will keep this up.

"Oh, nothing, never mind." As he says this, Sharon sees the disappointed look on Rusty's face and decides to give in and just tell him. She doesn't want him to get upset with Bill.

She holds out her left hand and teasingly says, "Rusty, are you meaning this?"

He looks down and says, "Yes… Sharon, it's so pretty."

"I know, I love it. It's stunning. I wasn't ever planning on getting married again after Jack but this just seems right. He told me that he asked you, Ricky, and Katie. When did he talk to you about that?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'll tell you anyway. He called all of us the day after you went back to work, but I know he had the ring before then." At this, Sharon gives him a confused look. "When you were healing from your surgery and he was over all the time, I caught him looking in your jewelry box and I asked him why and he told me he was trying to figure out your ring size. He's a really nice guy, Sharon."

"I know he is. And wow, so he's been planning this for a while. It definitely took me by surprise." She places her glass of water on a coaster on the coffee table and places her hands back on her lap, warming them up by rubbing them together; the coldness of the ice water slowly seeping out of her hands.

"I'm sure it did. I'm happy for you, Sharon." Rusty looks at her sincerely and then turns to gaze out the window. He seems to be a little lost in thought and sad and it reminds Sharon of when he thought that he was being abandoned for Katie.

"What's on your mind, Rusty? Tell me." Sharon says this gently and lays her hand on Rusty's knee, squeezing it slightly.

Rusty turns to look at her again and says with a shake of his head, "It's nothing important." He shrugs and then looks back towards the window.

"Rusty, whatever it is, it's important to me. Just tell me." Rusty looks over at her and she is looking at him with that loving look in her eyes; the one that only she can make. And that breaks him.

"I'm just worried that now that you have Bill, you won't want me here." Rusty looks down at his lap, terrified of what she will think.

Sharon looks shocked. Of all the things he could have said, she was not expecting this. Suddenly, her look of shock turns to sadness, because obviously he has been feeling this way for a while. "Rusty, why on earth would you say that? Of course I still want you here."

There is a moment of silence, but then Rusty speaks. "Because that's what happened with my mom. And that's all I have ever known." Even though Rusty's head is tilted down, Sharon can still tell that he is crying. His voice is not as firm as it usually is and his breathing is uneven.

Sharon barely hesitates before she scoots closer and wraps her arm around his shoulders. She feels him lean in to her side. "Rusty, I'm not her. You have to believe me when I tell you that I am not her. I would never do that to you. You are part of my family, Rusty. I love you just as much as I love my biological children. This is your home and it can be your home for as long as you want it to be. I will always want you here. That is something that will never change, even when I do get married. Okay?" She gives his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Okay. It just scares me sometimes. But thank you, Sharon. Thank you for always reassuring me." Rusty turns his head and looks at her.

Sharon nods her head and says, "You're welcome." She gently presses her thumb against Rusty's cheeks and wipes his tears away. She releases Rusty from her side embrace and says, "Alright, I'm going to go put my stuff away and then you're going to actually tell me how your weekend was." She takes a final sip of her water and then pushes herself off of the couch. Setting her glass down on the counter in the kitchen, she then makes her way over to her bedroom.

As she puts her stuff away, throwing some of it in the dirty laundry that needs to be washed, Rusty sits down on her bed and tells her all about his weekend. Once she finishes putting everything away from her weekend trip, Sharon says to Rusty, "Well, it sounds like you did have a good weekend, even if I wasn't here." She looks teasingly at Rusty and bumps her shoulder against his. "Why don't we go out and play a few games of chess?"

Rusty looks disbelievingly at her and says, "Sharon, the last time you played chess with me I won in two minutes."

Sharon smiles teasingly at him. "And did you ever stop to think that maybe I let you win? I could have been building your confidence. I mean, I couldn't have become a captain without having some logic skills."

Rusty looks at her oddly and can't decide if she is being serious or not. "Fine, you're on. Let me get my chess board and I'll meet you in the dining room."

"Okay." Sharon and Rusty both leave her room, but while Sharon goes to her usual place at the dining room table and sits down, Rusty walks into his bedroom to get the chess board. He walks back out and sits across from Sharon, setting up the pieces.

For the next couple of hours, they continue playing chess. While Sharon is smiling across the board at Rusty, Rusty is staring at the board intently, still in disbelief that Sharon has won every chess match so far.

As Sharon makes dinner, Rusty finally gives in and admits that Sharon is better at chess than him. And he admits that she truly was just building his confidence the first time they had played together. She smiles at him and says, "Well, at least you can admit it." Before Rusty can lightly shove Sharon, she says, "Alright, dinner's ready."

After dinner, Rusty and Sharon sit down and watch a movie. Once it's over, they say goodnight and head to their respective rooms, Sharon needing to go to bed early because she has work in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon rushes out the door with a promise from Rusty to get up in time for school. She slides her feet gracefully into her shoes and slips out the front door quietly, locking it behind her. As she drives to work, she keeps glancing down to her left hand. Not having worn a ring for a long time, it feels weird with it on, but it also feels right. She finally arrives at work after sitting in 45 minutes of LA traffic and is surprised to see her team working on a case.

As she sits down on the corner of Provenza's desk, looking at the white board, Provenza says, "Hello Captain. You look really happy for someone who had to come in to work."

"What can I say, I enjoy seeing you all. So, we catch a case?" Sharon sets her purse down beside the desk and then looks at Provenza. Expecting an answer from Provenza, she is surprised when the voice is Amy's.

"Yeah, we did. We'll catch you up. How was your weekend?" Amy swivels her chair to look directly at Sharon, letting the paperwork on her desk be forgotten for a couple of minutes.

Sharon turns toward Amy and says, "My weekend was wonderful. Thank you for asking, Amy. And actually, I have something to tell you all. I'm engaged." Sharon knows that this is not something that you would normally tell your team, but they have also become her family. They all helped her overcome her cancer, so they deserve to know this.

Provenza is the first to speak. "What? Someone else is actually going to marry you?"

Sharon turns around and swats Provenza in the arm, slightly harder than she meant to, but he deserves it. "Yes. Bill proposed to me out of his own free will."

"Well that's surprising," Provenza mutters with a teasing smile on his face. He has to keep up his grumpy façade somehow.

"Congratulations, Captain," Flynn says.

"I'm happy for you, Captain," Amy says, "You deserve it."

Mike adds, "Yes, you do deserve it, Captain. Have you told your children?"

"Thank you, all of you. And actually, Mike, they knew before me. Bill called all of them before he proposed to me and asked them for their permission. All three of them have known for a couple weeks."

"That's so sweet. You really have a great man," Amy says.

"Yes, I do. Alright, I am going to go put my purse in my office and then you all are going to catch me up on this case." Sharon picks up her purse and heads over to her office. She places her purse down behind her desk and slips out of her blazer, laying it across her chair. As she walks back out into the murder room, she takes a seat once again on Provenza's desk and they begin telling her about the murder.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, well here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of our guest reviewers! And to the guest who asked if Elosha was going to oversee the wedding in the future, she might be. Hope you all enjoy it!**

It's the morning of Thanksgiving and Sharon is finishing up curling her hair before she has to leave to pick her children up from the airport. She does some last minute touch-ups on her hair and then quickly hairsprays it. She is looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with her present and future family, especially knowing that they will all get along. As she heads out to her kitchen to have breakfast, she knocks on Rusty's door and calls, "Rusty, it's time to get up! We need to leave to pick up Ricky and Katie in half an hour!"

"Okay," Rusty grumbles, his face still smashed into the pillow.

"Teenagers," Sharon mumbles as she walks into the kitchen. As she pulls the milk and orange juice out of the refrigerator, she double-checks her children's arrival times from the papers that are on her fridge, both of them planning it out so that they arrived at the airport at the same time. Seeing that she has the time correct, she pours herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice and sits down at the table. As she is sitting down, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes a bite of her cereal and then pulls out her cell phone, swiping the screen to see the new message.

_Good morning, my dear. Lee and his girlfriend just got here and we are starting to get the food ready. See you soon. I love you._

She smiles at his use of the endearment and then types back. _I am heading out to pick up Katie and Ricky soon. I am looking forward to meeting Lee's girlfriend. Can't wait! I love you too. _She places her phone on the table and continues eating breakfast. As she finishes up, she hears Rusty move from his bedroom to the bathroom, the door closing behind him. She picks up her phone, pushing it into her pocket, and then places her dishes in the dishwasher. Walking into her bedroom, she slips her heels on and then moves over to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Just as she is finishing up, she hears Rusty mutter, "Women…" And then he says louder from her bedroom door, "Are you ready yet?"

Sharon walks out of her bathroom with her eyebrow raised and says, "Yes, Rusty, I'm ready." She follows him out to the door and slings her purse over her shoulder, pulling out her phone from her pocket and placing it in her purse.

They ride the elevator down to the parking garage and take the vehicle that has more room, which is Sharon's. As Sharon starts her car, Rusty says, "I'm actually really looking forward to today. It's going to be nice to finally meet Bill's son."

Sharon looks over at him quickly before she pulls out of the parking garage to head to the airport. "I know, I'm looking forward to it too. I haven't seen Lee since he was a teenager and it's obviously the first time that I will be meeting his girlfriend. And it's just going to be nice to have my family all together, present and future."

The drive to the airport is silent except for the background music coming from the radio. Sharon begins humming along to the tune of Nico &amp; Vinz's "Am I Wrong" and then suddenly starts singing along.

Rusty turns and looks at her oddly. "I have lived with you for two years and I have never once heard you sing along to songs that are on the radio currently."

Sharon pauses in her singing to give Rusty a reply. "Rusty, just because you think that I don't keep up with the times does not mean that I don't know current music hits." She looks at him teasingly and then goes back to singing along to the radio.

Rusty shrugs his shoulders and then cranks the radio up just for Sharon. She looks over at him, smiles, and then sings louder. As the song ends, they arrive at the airport and Rusty turns the volume down to the normal level. Sharon looks at the clock and sees that they made it just on time. As if to prove that point, she hears her phone buzz in her purse. "Rusty, could you check my phone for me please?"

"Sure." Rusty pulls her phone out of her purse and reads the new text, "Mom, Ricky and I just met at baggage claim. Come pick us up on the south side of arrivals, door 23."

"Thanks. Text back: See you in a couple of minutes." Sharon makes her way around the airport and parks in front of door 23, seeing Ricky and Katie coming towards the car. She pops open the back and gets out of the car, helping her kids put their stuff in the back and then giving them a quick hug before getting back in the car.

As they make their way out of the airport, Ricky and Katie say, "Hey Mom, hey Rusty." And then Katie adds, "It's good to see you again. And Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Thanks darling," Sharon adds and then smiles at her two kids through the mirror. "How were both of your flights?"

"Well, mine wasn't long. But there was a kid next to me that wouldn't stop talking to me. I don't think he took a breath the whole time we were up in the air; he was talking to me nonstop," Ricky says.

Sharon chuckles at him and says, "Well, at least it wasn't boring. And how was yours, Katie Bug?"

"My flight was nice. I was sitting next to an old couple that was flying to see their daughter and her family for Thanksgiving. They were really looking forward to it. Apparently they hadn't seen their daughter in years. We talked for a little bit on the way over. They were nice and it was cute to see two old people together, still so in love."

"Well, it definitely sounds like you had a lovely flight. That's sweet. I'm glad that they were able to visit their daughter. This holiday should always be spent with family."

"Yes, I agree," Katie says. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could drop off yours and Ricky's stuff at home. We'll stop by Vons after dropping your stuff off and get a couple of pies and then head over to Bill's."

"Sounds good! Lee is going to be there, right? I haven't seen him in forever, not since Zak's funeral."

"Yes, Lee is going to be there, along with his girlfriend. I can't wait to meet her. She seems interesting from what Bill has told me about her," Sharon says.

Ricky decides to finally add in to the conversation, "Wait, Lee, the one that pulled the Halloween prank on me Katie's sophomore year? That's Bill's son?"

"Yes, it is," Sharon says and chuckles. "I totally forgot about that. We'll have to let Lee tell that story to Rusty today. He tells it perfectly, ha!" Sharon then turns to Rusty. "Katie and Ricky actually grew up with Bill's sons Lee and Zak. Lee is two years older than Katie and Zak was three years older than Ricky if I remember correctly. After high school, Zak and Lee both joined the air force but Zak died a year later in a flight accident." As Sharon finishes explaining their back story, she pulls into the parking garage and turns off the car.

As Rusty gets out of the car he says, "Wow, I didn't realize you had known them for that long. What happened to their mom?"

Sharon helps carry Katie's luggage into the building and says, "After Zak died, Bill and his wife had a falling out and they ended up getting a divorce. He hasn't been with her in years."

Sharon pulls out her keys to the apartment and opens the door, letting all of them in. They drop off their stuff, Ricky putting his in Rusty's bedroom and Katie putting hers in her mom's bedroom. Then they head out to Vons to pick up a couple of pies.

As they reach Bill's apartment building, Sharon tells Rusty to send a quick text to Bill telling him that they are there. They park and make their way into the building, taking the elevator up to the eighth floor. Before Sharon has time to even knock, Bill quickly opens the door.

"Hello, my dear," Bill states and then gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiles just as their lips part and says, "Hello Bill. And what a nice welcome that was."

"Anything to make you happy," Bill says sincerely. He then turns to Rusty, Ricky, and Katie. "Hi, you guys. How were your flights home, Ricky and Katie?"

"Oh, they were good. Ricky got stuck next to a talkative kid, too funny." At this, Katie bumps Ricky teasingly on the shoulder. "Anyway, where are Lee and his girlfriend?" Katie asks.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen," Bill says to Katie. And then he says to Sharon, "Let me take those pies from you and put them away for now. Does your football team have the Thanksgiving game today?"

As the kids make their way into the kitchen to say hi, Sharon smiles and says, "Yes, the Green Bay Packers have the Thanksgiving game today."

Bill takes the pies from Sharon's hands and says, "Well then, why don't you turn it on?"

Sharon smiles at him happily and puts her purse down on the end table by the couch. She then picks up the TV remote and turns the game on, happy to see that they are winning.

Back in the kitchen, Lee and his girlfriend are finishing up the green bean casserole when Katie, Ricky, and Rusty walk in. Katie is the first one to speak, "Hi Lee! It's been a long time."

Lee turns around and says, "Katie!" He then walks over and hugs her. "It really has been a long time." He then introduces Katie to his girlfriend. "Katie, this is my girlfriend, Kara. Kara, this is an old friend that I grew up, she's also Sharon's daughter. And they are Ricky and Rusty, Katie's brothers."

Kara shakes hands with all three of them and then says, "It's nice to meet you all. Lee has told me all about you. But I thought Sharon only had two kids?"

Rusty decides to speak up at this. "She does only have two real kids. I'm Sharon's foster son."

Ricky then adds, "But he's part of the family, so we all think of him as a younger brother."

"Oh, that's so nice," Kara says. "How long have you lived with Sharon?"

"I've lived with her for a little over two years."

"Oh okay, that's really nice of her. From what Lee has told me, Sharon seems wonderful."

At the mention of her name, Sharon comes walking into the kitchen, says hi to Lee, and introduces herself to Kara. "Hi Kara, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sharon." Bill follows Sharon into the kitchen and lays the pies on the counter. He then slips the green bean casserole into the oven.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Lee has told me all about you."

"I hope all good things," Sharon says and then looks teasingly at Lee.

"Of course," Lee says and then chuckles.

Bill interrupts their conversation and says, "Food will be done in about forty-five minutes, so why don't we move out to the living room and talk so Sharon can also keep an eye on her football team?" He catches Sharon's eyes and sees her smile at him.

They move out to the living room and sit down on the two couches. Ricky and Lee pull up two dining room chairs since there is not enough room for them all to sit on the couches. Just as they sit down, the Packers score a touchdown which ends with Sharon screaming in joy.

Katie turns to Lee and says, "So, how did you and Kara meet?"

"Well, Kara is also in the air force. She is the best pilot that I've ever flown with. That's how we met; we were partnered to fly together."

"Oh, that's really cool," Katie says.

"How long have you guys all known each other?" Kara asks Ricky.

"Well, we actually kind of grew up with each other. Lee and Zak were a couple years older than me and Katie but Bill has been our family doctor since we were young. They went to the same schools as us except a couple years ahead of us but our paths still intersected. We hung out together for years. One of the best memories I have is when Lee pranked me on Halloween."

Rusty overhears this and adds in, "Oh, Sharon told me to ask you about that, Lee. She said that you tell that story the best."

Lee chuckles and then says, "So, it started when Ricky tried to set me up with a cheerleader that he knew I liked a week before Halloween. He slipped a piece of paper in her school locker asking her out as me and wrote my phone number on it. I received a call from her and then I figured out that it was Ricky who set me up. And then I decided to prank him on Halloween. I had the cheerleader knock on his door and kiss him and say, 'Trick or treat. I hope you have more treat than trick.' He absolutely hated me afterwards for a couple weeks, but then he got over it." Lee laughs at the memory just as the timer goes off for the food.

"Alright, sounds like dinner is done. Sharon, why don't you help me bring the food out and the kids can set the table," Bill says.

They all get up from their seats and get dinner on the table. Just as they are sitting down to eat, Bill leads them in saying grace. Everyone starts serving themselves except Bill and Sharon. Sharon takes Bill's hand in hers and says softly, "I'm thankful for you."

Bill smiles and says, "I'm thankful for you as well." He leans over and kisses her on the lips.

As they eat, they all compliment Bill on the delicious turkey. Once they finish eating, they pick up the dishes and sit back down at the table, all of them waiting to eat some pie until they are less stuffed. Sharon looks over at the TV to check the score on the Packers game and sees that they are winning with thirty seconds left in the game. She yells with excitement when the clock ticks down to zero. They have won the game!

As the day wears on, conversation is ongoing and they finally eat their pie, all having a wonderful time.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! For all of our readers who celebrate Thanksgiving, hope you have a great Thanksgiving! **

The evening rolls around and Sharon and her three kids leave to go back home. As all of the kids say goodbye, Bill pulls Sharon off to the side and softly kisses her lips. As he pulls away from her, he quietly says, "It's a good thing our families get along, or else we would have some really unhappy children considering they wouldn't stop me from marrying you."

Sharon smiles and says, "I agree." She places her hand on his chest as they pull away and then says seriously, "I have a question for you. We can talk about it more later but I want to ask you now. I am thinking about adopting Rusty and would like your opinion since we are engaged. I know he's an adult but I would like to legally become his mother. When he leaves home, I want him to know that he will always have a home with me, and with us. I want him to have the protection of legally having a family."

Bill smiles at her softly and says, "You are an astonishing woman, Sharon. I don't know how I got so lucky. I think it's a wonderful idea. I know Rusty will be lucky to have you as a mother. And I agree, I would want him to have the protection of legally having a family too."

"Thank you, Bill," Sharon says, and then leans forward once more to place another kiss on his lips. Even when she's wearing her heels, she still comes up short to Bill and has to reach up to kiss him. He's not as tall as Ricky, but still taller than her.

As Bill leads her back out to where the kids are talking, he reaches for her hand and tightly squeezes it. Stopping just before they reach the kids, Bill turns to her and quietly says, "I love you."

Sharon replies back, "I love you too."

They both turn back and meet their kids at the door. They all say goodbye for a final time tonight and then Sharon and her kids leave. As they reach the door to the parking garage, Ricky, Katie, and Rusty race to the passenger door of the car, all of them yelling, "Shotgun!"

Sharon stares at the back of all three of them as they race ahead of her to see who gets to the front seat first. She laughs loudly and calls after them, "Really you three? It's like you're teenagers!" It falls on deaf ears though as the three of them are still racing to see who gets there first. She can't help but smile, all three of them are acting exactly like siblings and that makes her so, so happy. They are all her children and she hopes that Rusty will agree to the adoption, so she can finally officially call him her son.

Once she reaches her side of the car and gets in, she sees that Katie has won the race and is riding shotgun. She looks over at her and sees a huge smile on her face and then looks in the mirror and sees dejected looks on both Ricky and Rusty's faces. She shakes her head with a smile and then buckles her seatbelt. As Sharon starts the car, Katie says, "I had a great time today. I really like Kara. She seems to be a really good match for Lee."

"Yes, I agree. It's interesting that they met in the air force. From the way it sounded, it seems that Kara is a really gutsy but amazing pilot," Sharon says as she looks in the mirror while she is backing up.

"So she is perfect for him!" Ricky says and chuckles. Katie reaches her arm into the back and swats Ricky on his leg.

"I had a great day too. It was nice hearing all the stories and learning all about how you guys knew each other," Rusty says, adding in to the conversation.

"Ah, yes. Those were good times….." Ricky says with an obnoxious smile on his face.

Sharon gives him a look through the mirror and says, "I don't want to know." As she drives them safely back home, she reflects on her life and all of the good that has come out of the bad. She glances at all three of her children and realizes, not for the first time, how happy they make her. She looks back at the road and says, "Is anyone wanting to do the Black Friday thing tomorrow?"

"Hell no, I'm not getting up ridiculously early on a vacation," Katie says, "Plus, I don't want to deal with all those people."

Sharon glances sideways at her daughter and says, "Katie, you know my rules about cuss words. But I'm glad you don't want to go, because I don't either."

"Mom, I'm 30 years old."

"Yes, but you are still my daughter, therefore you still have to follow my rules when you are at home."

Katie rolls her eyes and then looks back at Ricky and Rusty, who are also rolling their eyes.

They finally reach Sharon's apartment complex and as Sharon parks the car she says, "Well, since we're not doing Black Friday, what do you kids want to do tomorrow?"

They all get out of the car and make their way towards the door to go into the building. Ricky finally says, "Well, we could just have a nice, relaxing family day tomorrow. We could stay away from all the chaos and just stay inside."

"That sounds nice, I would enjoy that," Sharon says. They reach the door and Sharon holds it open while her kids walk in. She then directs her next question at Katie and Rusty. "What do you two think about that?"

As they step into the elevator, Rusty replies, "Sounds good, Sharon." And then Katie pipes up and says, "Yeah, I would enjoy that too."

"Alright, then it's settled, one relaxing day for us tomorrow." She's so happy that all of her kids are here and it amazes her to see how far they've come with Rusty. They treat Rusty like a younger brother that they've always had. It's sweet to see them interact with each other, especially when they all act like young siblings. Rusty seems to be completely relaxed around them now and that makes her so, so happy. She is not worried at all about her decision to adopt Rusty.

The elevator reaches the eleventh floor and dings. As they make their way to the apartment, Sharon watches her kids quietly chatter to themselves. She smiles and pulls her keys out of her purse, smoothly inserting them into the lock and opening the door. She steps in first, setting her purse and keys on the side table and kicking off her high heels. She yawns and looks at the clock on the living room wall, it reads 10:40. _No wonder I'm tired._ She turns to look at her kids and says, "Well, I'm actually pretty tired so I'm going to head to bed. You guys can stay up if you'd like and watch a movie, I don't mind."

"I'm probably going to go to sleep too. Jet lag can make you feel tired early," Katie says as she too kicks off her shoes at the front door.

As Katie and Sharon walk over to Sharon's bedroom, Ricky says, "So, what do you want to do, little brother?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Rusty asks.

"Sure," Ricky adds, and they both walk over to the living room and Rusty sits down on the couch.

Ricky searches in the drawer for a good guy movie and finally pulls out _Ocean's Eleven_. He looks at Rusty and receives a nod of approval. He pops it into the DVD player and sits down on the couch beside Rusty, turning the TV on and pushing play.

Back in Sharon's bathroom, Katie hops in the shower as Sharon washes her face. As Katie steps out of the shower, she leans out of the bathroom door and looks into the bedroom, saying, "The water pressure is so much better here than it is in New York."

Sharon chuckles and says, "I wonder why." She's changed into her nightgown and walks back in to the bathroom and brushes her teeth.

Katie walks into the bedroom, puts her pajamas on and brushes her hair. She then wraps her hair in the towel, steps back into her mom's bathroom and brushes her teeth.

Sharon slips into her side of the bed and slides her glasses back on, pulling the book that she has been reading off the nightstand and opening it up.

Katie unwraps her hair from the towel and hangs it up, sliding into the bed beside her mom. She turns onto her side facing her mom and says, "Did you have a good day today?"

Sharon closes her book, marking the page with her finger, and slips her glasses off, saying, "Yes, I had an absolutely wonderful day. It was nice to spend it with my entire family, present and future. Speaking of future family, I was wondering, what would you think if I adopted Rusty?"

"Honestly, I think it's a great idea, mom. You already treat him as a son and we already treat him as a brother. And I know how much he cares about you."

Sharon smiles and says, "I'm glad you think it's a good idea. I know how much you were opposed to him at the beginning."

"But I've learned so much more about him since then. He's a great kid, mom. And I know he'll be lucky to call you his mother."

"Thanks, Katie Bug." Sharon hugs Katie to her side like she used to do when her daughter was little.

"Hey mom?" Katie says.

"Yes?"

"I know it's a silly request since I'm 30 years old, but will you read to me? I miss when you used to do that for us when we were little."

"Sure," Sharon says and smiles softly. She slips her arm out from around Katie and slides her glasses back on her face. She then wraps her arm back around Katie. "Dragonfly in Amber, by Diana Gabaldon." She opens the book to where she left off and begins reading. "Chapter 36, Prestonpans. Scotland, September 1745. Four days' march found us on the crest of a hill near Calder. A sizable moor stretched out at the foot of the hill, but we set up camp within the shelter of the trees above. There were two small streams cutting through the moss-covered rock of the hillside, and the crisp weather of early fall made it seem much more like picnicking than a march to war. But it was the seventeenth of September, and if my sketchy knowledge of Jacobite history was correct, war it would be, in a matter of days. 'Tell it to me again, Sassenach,' Jamie had said, for the dozenth time, as we made our way along the winding trails and dirt roads." Sharon continues reading, narrating the story using different voices as she did when Katie was a child. As she reaches the end of the chapter, she can feel Katie falling asleep. She slides the bookmark in between the pages and sets the book down on the nightstand, turning the knob on the lamp to click it off. She slides her glasses off of her face and sets them down on top of the book.

As she settles back into the bed, she hears Katie whisper just before fully drifting off to sleep, "I'm thankful for you, mom."

A smile spreads across her face as she looks down at her daughter sleeping and hears the noise of _Ocean's Eleven_ coming from the living room. Her two sons must be awake and watching a movie together. She places a kiss on her daughter's forehead and whispers back, "I'm thankful for you too." She then gives in to the pull of sleep and is so very thankful for her kids.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all of our guest reviewers. **

It's been a week since Thanksgiving and five days since Ricky and Katie had flown back home again. For the past four nights, Bill had picked up Sharon from work and they spent the evenings together. On Monday, they went out to dinner alone, on Tuesday Bill had cooked dinner for Sharon at his place, on Wednesday Sharon was cooking for Bill and Rusty and on Thursday they all went to the movie theater to watch _A Hundred Foot Journey_. Tonight, since Rusty is going bowling with Amy and Buzz again, and then having a sleepover at Buzz's, Sharon is spending the night with Bill. He is cooking dinner for her again and once they are done, they sit down on the couch together where Bill continues reading to her.

Later on, when they are both lying in bed, Bill asks, "So, have you talked to Rusty yet about your idea to adopt him, to provide a legal and family-based stability for his future?"

"No, not yet. I haven't found the right time yet. But I was planning on spending this weekend with him alone. I hope you don't mind. I haven't had much alone time with him lately and I really want to ask him about it, and I also wanted to talk to him about his plans for college."

"I see," Bill nods understandingly, "Of course I don't mind. I actually have to prepare a presentation for a lecture next week on work safety, so that works out perfectly. Then everyone will be busy and we won't miss each other too much."

Sharon giggles slightly. "Good, then I won't feel too bad about leaving you all alone for a whole two days." Now they both giggle. Bill leans over to give Sharon a passionate kiss and then turns off the light. Sharon snuggles up against Bill's side and puts her head on his shoulder. Since it's been a tough week at work, she drifts right off to sleep. Bill lays awake for a little while taking in the lovely scene of Sharon's hair, enjoying its softness against his cheek and finds peace in listening to her steady breathing. He would love to elope with Sharon right there and then, but he knows she wouldn't really want that and would prefer a sweet little ceremony with her children, and probably her team, present. He has been thinking about the perfect location for a while now and he has come to the conclusion that Sharon would probably want a church wedding considering she's Catholic, so that's where it's going to be. Also, he has been thinking about where to go for their honeymoon. Of course his, soon their cabin would be ideal, but he's thinking about taking her somewhere foreign, somewhere that neither of them have been, maybe Ireland. That would be absolutely perfect and gorgeous. They could stay in a bunch of bed-and-breakfasts as they drive around. With a smile on his face, from planning his honeymoon, Bill soon falls fast asleep as well.

When Bill wakes up, he finds that Sharon is already up and gone. He wonders if she has suddenly been called to a crime scene, but then hears rummaging coming from his kitchen. He gets out of bed and walks over to his closet to grab his bathrobe. While putting it on, he makes his way to his kitchen where he finds Sharon preparing some breakfast. He takes a deep breath – fresh coffee and eggs. He takes a seat at the dining room table, where Sharon has already placed fresh orange juice and some toast. When their eyes meet, Sharon smiles happily and says, "Good morning, darling. How did you sleep? You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you and thought I would prepare some breakfast."

"I did sleep rather well, thank you. And that smells and looks really lovely. I can't wait to try it. Since when have you been awake?"

Sharon looks at the digital clock on the oven and then states, "About fifty minutes. I took a shower and then started on the breakfast. It will be ready in a minute."

"Alright, I will just go splash some water on my face real quick and then I will be back."

Bill gets up from the chair and leaves the room, making his way back to his bedroom. While Sharon is waiting for Bill's return, she serves the eggs and pours the coffee. Bill likes his coffee black, but Sharon prefers hers with a little bit of creamer and sugar. Just two minutes later, Bill returns and retakes his seat at the table.

"When we're done eating, I need to go get ready to pick Rusty up from Buzz's. He called maybe twenty minutes ago and asked if I could pick him up, whenever we're ready. I told him you're still asleep and I didn't just want to leave. He told me to take my time. He and Buzz have been awake since 7am playing chess all morning."

"Wow," Bill utters, "Once the kid starts playing, it's hard to get him away from the chess board, isn't it?"

"It is indeed," Sharon replies. She remembers the countless times she has asked him to do something and he just wouldn't react at all. It was like talking to a brick wall. The memories make her smile. He is such a precious young man. It was a miracle to have him in her life and she is thankful for it every day.

About an hour later, Sharon and Bill kiss goodbye. "Good luck with your presentation, darling. I know it will be splendid."

"Thank you, dear, and thank you for having faith in my abilities." Bill smiles at her like a little boy and then gives her another quick kiss before Sharon turns to leave.

Making her way to her car, she tries to think about a way to tell Rusty about her idea to adopt him. She knows he loves her like a mother, because he has been calling her _mom_ for months now, but she does not know if he will have any objections to making it legal. "I guess I will know soon," she mutters while parking her car in the driveway of Buzz's house. She gets out of the car and walks up the driveway. When she has almost reached the front door, it opens and Buzz pops his head out. "Rusty will be right with you, Captain."

"Alright, thanks Buzz. I hope you had a great evening. Who won at the bowling game?"

"Amy won, again. I don't know how she does it. Rusty and I are not bad bowlers, but somehow she manages to win every single game."

Sharon can't help but giggle. "I am so sorry for you Buzz. I hope you still had plenty of fun though?"

"Yes we did. You and Bill should come with us next time. Actually, I think the whole team should come. It would be so much fun, especially hearing Lieutenant Provenza gruff about hitting the gutter all the time. I played with him before, I am not making this up." He smiles at his Captain.

"Maybe he will surprise you. Maybe he has practiced since you last played."

"Do you know anything I don't know, Captain?" Buzz teases.

"Oh, no no, I don't. It was only a guess, knowing Provenza," Sharon says and then chuckles.

"Hi mom," Rusty addresses Sharon happily whilst entering the living room. "I am all ready to leave. Hey Buzz, thanks so much for having me last night and bearing with me this morning playing chess. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Rusty. It's always great to have you over."

"What's on your mind, mom?" Rusty asks, noticing how absent-minded Sharon is.

"What? Oh, well, there is something I would like to talk to you about, but I wanted to wait until we're home," Sharon replies, a little reluctant.

"Did anything happen? Are you okay?" Rusty asks, his curiosity now being sparked.

"Oh god, no, no, don't you worry. I just…" Sharon pulls the car over and puts it into the parking position. She takes a deep breath and starts over, "I was just thinking, since you will start college soon, it might be a good idea for you to have some more stability, legally and morally, provided by a family. You are already a part of my family. You know I love you like I love my other two children and Ricky and Katie both love you like their brother. Theoretically, we are a family, but I would really love to make it legal as well. What I am saying is this," she takes another deep breath, "I would really like to adopt you, Rusty, and officially make you a member of my family."

Holding her breath, Sharon is waiting for an answer from Rusty, or just any kind of reaction. He is just sitting there, staring at her for a while, then he starts smiling – a smile that quickly changes to a wide grin. Suddenly, he throws his arms up in the air, leans over to Sharon sitting in the driver's seat and squishes her tightly.

"Oh my god, I would love that. I was thinking about the same thing, but didn't know how to bring it up. I didn't want to be like 'Hey, do you want to adopt me, a young man who will start college next summer?'"

Sharon lets out the breath she was holding for a good whole minute. She puts her arms around Rusty as well now and starts squishing him too. When they let go of one another, Rusty notices that Sharon has teared up. "Please, don't start crying on me," Rusty begs, "You will make me tear up as well. And you know how much I hate to cry in front of people."

"I am sorry, I can't help it." Sharon says, wiping a tear away. "Your answer just made me so happy. I wasn't sure what you would say. I know you haven't really been on good terms with your other mom, but she is still that, your mom. I don't want to replace her, I wouldn't think of it like that, but I think you could use another mom, who is financially and mentally capable of taking care of you. She hasn't done this in years, to be candid, and it doesn't seem like she will be able to do that in the next couple of years, and you certainly need someone to support you."

"I completely agree with you," Rusty adds in, "which is why I was pondering the option of adoption myself."

Sharon wipes another tear away, which was starting to run down her cheek. She slightly squeezes Rusty's arms and then turns to face the street again. "How about I take you out for lunch, to celebrate this upcoming wonderful news?" Sharon suggests.

"Sounds like a great idea, I am starving. Buzz and I have been playing chess all morning, so we forgot to eat breakfast. Can we go to Café Vida? We haven't been there in ages."

"Of course we can, it's such a good and healthy choice," Sharon giggles, which earns her another wide grin from Rusty.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is the next chapter and the last chapter of 2014! Hope you all enjoy it. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

"Come on in, everyone," Sharon tells her three children, two of which she has just picked up from the airport. The room is filled with the scent of honey baked ham as well as cheesy potatoes and green bean casserole. "Just drop your luggage in the bedrooms and freshen up," she directs at Ricky and Katie. "Rusty, would you please help me set the table?"

"Yes, of course, I will just go wash my hands real quick and then I will be with you," he replies.

Sharon and Rusty have been cooking all afternoon and she has taught him how to make their traditional Christmas dinner meal. Sharon has been a great teacher but Rusty was an even greater apprentice. She knew he would be a good cook since the day he made those omelets for her. Closing her eyes shortly, she hums in remembrance of how delicious they were. Just as she opens her eyes again, Rusty enters the dining room area, a big smile on his face. Sharon knows exactly why he is so happy. He has become very fond of Ricky and Katie and not only regards Sharon as his "mom", but Katie and Ricky as his siblings – something that has now become even more tangible since him and Sharon have talked about her adopting him.

Rusty walks behind the kitchen counter and takes four plates out of the cupboard. Then he moves to the next cupboard door and gets four wine glasses. From the drawer, he takes cutlery for everyone. While he is placing everything on the dining room table and pouring water in the wine glasses, Sharon is watching the food as it heats up and once it is done, places it into serving bowls. Just when she places the bowls on the table, Ricky and Katie emerge from the bedrooms. They have changed into something more comfortable and Katie has put her hair into a ponytail.

"You two have perfect timing," Sharon says proudly. Katie and Ricky place the gifts they have brought under the tree and then take a seat at the table.

"That smells delicious mom. I have been looking forward to this all year," Katie laughs, "Because no one makes this as delicious as you do, and you only make this on Christmas Eve."

"Rusty has been a tremendous help this year," Sharon explains, "and since I know Rusty is an exquisite chef, this meal will be even more delicious than before. But first, let's all hold hands."

Rusty looks very confused at Katie but then Katie mouths, "Christmas prayer" at him and he understands.

They all hold each other's hands and Sharon says, "Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord. Amen." She squeezes Rusty and Katie's hands and then lets go. "Alright, let's eat."

While everyone takes a bite, Rusty waits nervously for his judgment. It is not words he hears though, but a synchronized hum of delight from Sharon, Ricky and Katie. Looking at each of them, he sees that their eyes are closed while they chew.

Ricky speaks first, "Dear Lord, mom was not exaggerating. I never thought this would happen, but sorry mom, from now on Rusty will have to cook this Christmas Eve meal." This makes Rusty blush even more, which now everyone notices. Katie and Sharon can't hold back a giggle.

"I completely agree with Ricky," Katie adds. "This is heavenly. Are you going to do something with this skill of yours? Like, have you ever thought of becoming a chef?"

"No, actually. It has never really crossed my mind. No one has ever told me that my food was any good, except mom here of course. But I just thought she was being polite and exaggerated a little."

"Oh goodness, Rusty, no! You know how much I love quality food, so I am certainly not exaggerating when I say your food is excellent. I always thought of you as the Jean-Baptiste Grenouille of food." When everyone looks completely puzzled, Sharon adds, "You know, this young man from _The Perfume: The Story of a Murderer_. He had this amazing nose that could tell every scent apart. He created the most amazing perfumes. And you are like him with flavors, without the murderer part of course." Sharon winks at Rusty. When everyone continues to look puzzled, Sharon states, "Alright guys, once we are done with dinner, everyone can open one of their Christmas presents and then we are going to watch _The Perfume_. I can't believe none of you had to read the book in high school, and the movie was out in cinemas in 2007."

"Alright mom," the three agree in unison. About twenty minutes later, everyone is done eating. Once the table is cleaned and the dishes are in the dishwasher, they take a seat around the Christmas tree.

Sharon explains their tradition again, "Everyone, you know the rules, you can each open one present tonight, the rest will be opened tomorrow morning."

"No one knows the rules as well as you do mom," Rusty teases, "and you have taught us well." This results in a big round of laughter from everyone.

Katie speaks next. "It is also the tradition, or rule if you like to call it so, that the youngest always opens the first present, then we move along by years of age. So, Rusty, you may choose and open the first present."

"Eh, alright then." Rusty moves closer to the tree and takes a look at all the presents that have his name written on them. He takes a moment to ponder his decision and then chooses a blue gift bag. Looking inside, he pulls out a black and blue backpack. "Oh wow, that's the college bag I had looked at a couple weeks ago with you Ricky." A big smile is crossing his face.

"I am glad you still like it. I was hoping you didn't already get it yourself, but I thought since college is still some months away, I would be good."

"Thanks! That's totally amazing," Rusty says enthusiastically.

"You're next, Ricky," Sharon hints.

"Oh right, it's my turn. Alright, let's take a look. Hmm, I think I will choose this one," he says, grabbing a little black box. Opening it, he finds a new watch inside.

"In order for you to learn the time and finally be on time, little brother," Katie teases. Everyone else starts laughing. "I saw this and it totally reminded me of you, so I had to get it for you."

"Thank you, Katie. That was incredibly thoughtful of you," Ricky replies, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Looks like you are up next."

Now it is Katie's turn to take a look at the presents. She takes a little white gift bag, in which she finds a little white box. Inside the box, there is a beautiful silver necklace with an angel as a pendant.

"You can never have too many angels." Sharon states.

"This is beautiful, thank you mom." Katie wraps her arms around her mother's neck and squishes her. Releasing her, she says, "Now it's your turn mom."

Sharon leans over the presents, scanning which of them have her name on it. She finally decides for a neatly wrapped medium-sized package. She carefully removes the lid from the box and pushes the filling material aside. What comes to light is a beautiful angel figurine made from glass.

"Oh my gods, this is so beautiful," Sharon says, totally in awe, as she carefully lifts the angel out of the box. "Thank you, Rusty."

"How do you know this is from me and not from Ricky or Katie?" Rusty wonders.

"Motherly intuition," she winks at him.

"Well, I am glad you like it. You just said it earlier: one can never have too many angels."

After thanking each other again for each of their gifts, they all take a seat on the couch. Sharon takes her seat last, between Katie and Rusty, for she had to put the DVD into the player first. They just about all fit on it, but they don't mind the closeness and rather enjoy it. The movie is really good, so everyone agrees, but it is also 2.5 hours long. So by the time it ends, everyone is yawning and nearly asleep.

"Well mom, you were right. This is a really good movie," Katie acknowledges. "I might just have to read the book at some point soon."

Ricky and Rusty excuse themselves yawning even more and make their way to their bedroom.

"We are off now," Rusty says.

"We will see you in the morning, ladies," Ricky adds. A couple seconds later, both young men have disappeared into Rusty's room.

Katie and Sharon are very tired as well. While Sharon takes the DVD out of the player and puts it back where it belongs, being the neat-freak she is, Katie starts turning off the lights in the kitchen and dining room area. Turning off the rest of the lights together, they make their way to Sharon's bedroom. There, they quickly change into their PJs, brush their teeth and comb their hair. Not even fifteen minutes later, everyone is fast asleep.

The next morning, Rusty is the first to wake up. Although he has been awake since 7:30am, he lets the others sleep until 8am, when he can no longer bear the anticipation. First, he wakes Ricky, who growls for about a minute to let him continue to sleep, but then gets up and goes to the bathroom. Rusty then makes his way over to Sharon's bedroom and softly knocks on the door. When he doesn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door, he knocks again, this time a little harder.

"Yes?" comes a faint voice from inside Sharon's room. It was Sharon's voice.

"Mom, I am so sorry to wake you, but it's 8am on Christmas morning. I couldn't handle waiting any longer."

Sharon and Katie can't help but giggle over how cute Rusty sounds, like a little boy full of anticipation to open his Christmas gifts from Santa.

"We'll be right outside Rusty. Just give us 5 minutes to look at least a little presentable," Sharon requests. Her voice still bears evidence that she just woke up, because it is even deeper and huskier than it usually is.

"Alright! I will wait for you in the living room. I know it's hard, but please try to hurry," he pleads. This is his first Christmas in years with a real family, a real tree, real gifts and real affection between the people in this condo. Just as Rusty moves away from Sharon's bedroom door, Ricky joins him in the hallway on his way to the living room. They both sit down on the couch and wait for their sister and mother.

Exactly five minutes later, both Katie and Sharon find their way to the living room, still in their PJs, but looking somewhat refreshed.

"Hello hello," Katie greets them. "We are here, so Rusty can finally open his gifts."

"Eh no, I can wait. I want you all to open your presents. I never had any siblings I could give presents too. In fact, my mom and I never had any money left to give each other presents, mostly because she drank it all away," Rusty explains melancholically. "But now I had the chance to give and give back to you, thanks to my job on Badge of Justice, to my new family, who accepts me and loves me for who I am. And I really want to find out how you like your presents."

"Awww, Rusty, we do love you dearly. Just never doubt that, okay?" Katie says while pulling him into an embrace. Ricky and Sharon both put their hands on Rusty's back to agree with what Katie had just said.

Letting go of each other, everyone sits back at their place and Rusty starts handing everyone their gifts. They all unwrap it at the same time. Sharon finds three books in her gift bag: _A Murder on Picon, Blood Runs at Midnight_ and _Love and Bullets_.

"They are first editions. I know how much you love mystery and murder novels. Those three sounded very interesting."

"Oh Rusty, how thoughtful of you. Thank you so much!" Sharon says, obviously moved by Rusty's gift.

"Oh Rusty, you shouldn't have! Mom, Rusty got me my favorite perfume. Jo Malone's English Pear and Freesia. How did you know what kind I use?" Katie asks in surprise.

"Well, your gift was a bit of a challenge, because I didn't have a name. But I went into this store and this nice woman helped me find the right one. I knew what it smelled like, so we eventually figured it out together."

"That's incredible, Rusty. I am impressed!" Katie gives him another hug.

"Now it's your turn, Ricky. What did Rusty get you?" Sharon asks.

Ricky opens his gift box and suddenly starts laughing out loud. Katie and Sharon look confused. What could Rusty have given Ricky that is so funny?

Seeing his mom's and sister's confused faces, Ricky takes out his gift and shows it to them. It's a Hair Cutting Kit for men. Immediately, Sharon bursts into a loud laugh as well. Katie is still confused, but then remembers that her brother always cuts his own hair to save money, so she eventually starts laughing as well.

"Alright everyone, now it's Rusty's turn," Sharon announces. She gets up, grabs a medium-sized box and hands it to Rusty. "This is from all of us. We hope you like it."

Rusty quickly rips the gift wrapping open and finds a laptop inside, a MacBook Air.

"We thought you needed a new laptop for college," Katie explains.

"Wow," Rusty exclaims. "Thank you guys. I love it!" Rusty gets up and gives everyone a hug.

"Time for your gift, mom. It's also from all of us and we hope you like it." Rusty grabs something big and carefully places it in front of Sharon. It looks like a huge wooden board and only the front is covered with wrapping paper. As Sharon removes it, she finds photos of all three of her kids, which look like they have been taken by a professional photographer – single shots, group shots, smiling with normal faces, and all of them grimacing. The photos are arranged in little frames, big and small, which have been glued to the big wooden board.

Sharon lifts her hand to her mouth. She can't believe what she sees. Tears are starting to form in her eyes. She is speechless. The only thing she manages to do is embrace her kids and give them smooches.

As the unwrapping continues, everyone is in awe about the thoughtful gifts they received from the others. Ricky got a Swiss Army Knife from his mom, while Katie got tickets to a Lindsey Stirling concert from her brother and a beautiful set of teacups made from porcelain from her mom. Additionally to the laptop, Rusty also got a fitting laptop bag from Sharon.

They stay seated for a while and chat away until they decide that they need to get up and get dressed for church. After church, Bill, Lee and Kara will be joining them for lunch and they still have to prepare some of the food. Most of it was already prepared by Sharon and Rusty the day before though, while they also made the Christmas Eve meal. It is their first Christmas as a big new family and not only is Rusty overwhelmed, everyone is completely over the moon.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! And we hope you all had a Happy New Year! **

A week later on New Year's Day, Sharon decides to spend the day with Bill while Rusty starts his New Year's Resolution off right by going down to the local Animal Shelter and volunteering his time. He has done this a couple times before and thoroughly enjoyed it. He had met a man there the first time that he went and he was very friendly. Katie and Ricky had left the Saturday after Christmas, Katie needing to get back to _Giselle _and Ricky needing to work on a project for his company. They had both been sorry about not being able to stay for New Year's but Sharon had insisted that their work was more important than being in LA for the start of the New Year.

The morning of January 1st, Rusty wakes up at 10 to a quiet condo. He and Sharon had stayed up late the previous night to watch the ball drop on TV in Times Square so she had obviously allowed him to sleep in because of it. He walks out of his room and calls out for Sharon, receiving no answer in reply. He then makes his way over to the kitchen, set on making himself a cup of coffee, but then sees a handwritten note on the counter right in front of the coffee machine. He smiles at the sight of it, because it is such a motherly thing to do.

_Rusty,_

_I have gone out to do a couple of errands. I didn't wake you because I knew you were going to be tired from staying up so late last night. I should be home by lunch time. Call me if you need me. _

_-Sharon _

He sets the note aside and makes himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Carrying the bowl and the mug over to the table, he sits down and begins to eat.

* * *

Sharon walks out of the judge's office with the paperwork for the adoption in her hand and a smile on her face. This was her New Year's Resolution, to finally adopt Rusty. She climbs into her car and puts the paperwork and her purse on the passenger seat. Taking her keys out of her purse, she starts the car and then heads to the grocery store. As she parks, she checks the time to make sure she will be able to eat lunch with Rusty and then be on time to head over to Bill's, whom she has plans with later. She has just enough time for a short trip in the grocery store.

As she puts the last of the groceries in the back of her car, she closes the trunk door and rolls the cart to an empty space. She gets in her car and sends a quick text to Rusty. _I'm on my way home. I'm going to need some help carrying groceries up to the condo. I'll text you again when I get there. _She places her phone back in her purse and then slips the adoption papers in her purse as well. She would like the papers to be a surprise to Rusty, hopefully a good one. When she had first talked to him about the adoption he seemed to be on board with it, but she can never be 100% sure about how he is going to take it seeing the papers laid out in front of him. She starts the car and then makes her way back home, hearing her phone vibrate somewhere in the middle of the trip. As she pulls into her parking garage and into a parking space, she sends Rusty a quick text telling him that she is here and that she needs help.

She is in the process of taking out groceries when Rusty comes up behind her and calls her name. As she turns around and smiles at him, he walks beside her and begins taking the rest of the bags of groceries out of the car. Once they have a hold of all the bags, Sharon closes the trunk and locks the car. They make their way over to the door and into the elevator. Sharon then turns to Rusty and says, "Thanks! So, did you get my note?"

"Yes, of course I did, Mom. You know that I have to have coffee in the morning."

"Good! Oh, by the way, I'm heading over to Bill's after lunch. I'll probably be back before dinner. Is that okay?"

By this time, the elevator has reached their floor and they are walking towards the condo.

"Yeah, it's okay. I am going to work on my New Year's Resolution today anyway and go to the local Animal Shelter, so it works out just fine."

Sharon takes out her keys and opens their front door. Putting the groceries on the counter, she turns to Rusty and says, "That's so great of you, Rusty. I'm really proud of who you've become."

Instead of replying, Rusty shyly ducks his head and starts putting the groceries away. Sharon sets her purse on the table beside the front door and slides her feet out of her shoes. She then walks into the kitchen and helps put the rest of the groceries away.

As the last grocery bag is emptied, Sharon balls all the plastic bags together and places them in one of her kitchen cabinets. As she closes the cabinet door, she says to Rusty, "Can you set the table while I take out stuff for lunch?"

"Yeah," Rusty replies and then chuckles under his breath. He doesn't understand why Sharon even asks him that; it's not like he can say 'No'.

Sharon pulls stuff out for sandwiches as Rusty sets the table. She sets the bread, cheese, lunch meat, and condiments on the table and then gets a couple of _Cutie _oranges from the bottom drawer of the refrigerator, also setting them on the table.

Rusty fills two glasses with water and sets them on the table, sitting down in his chair. Sharon sits down in her chair beside him and they begin to eat lunch. Once they finish, Rusty clears away the dishes and Sharon puts the food away.

"I hope you have a good time at the Animal Shelter today. It seems like you had fun the times that you went before. I know volunteering is a wonderful experience and it looks great on scholarship applications."

"Thanks, Sharon."

Sharon chuckles at this and then says, "Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom and then I am going to head over to Bill's." She walks towards her bedroom, stopping to pick up her purse on the way, and then closes the door behind her. She sits down on the edge of her bed and takes the adoption papers out of her purse. She looks at them and smiles, imagining the day that Rusty legally becomes her son, and then places them on her dresser. She goes to the bathroom and then picking up her purse, leaves her bedroom. She calls out to Rusty, "Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be back before dinner. Have fun today!" She slides on her shoes and then walks out of the condo. As she climbs into her car, she sends a quick text to Bill saying that she is on her way, and then she leaves.

* * *

A couple hours after Sharon leaves the condo, Rusty makes his way down to his car and leaves for the Animal Shelter. On the drive over, he thinks of how far he has come since he first started to live with Sharon. He never entertained the notion that he would get a college education, even argued about it with Sharon when she first mentioned it. He had told her that he would never be able to afford it and she had just said to apply for scholarships and whatever those didn't pay for, she would worry about the rest. She put her first two kids through college on her own; she would never leave out her third.

He arrives at the Animal Shelter and walks in, telling the woman in the front that he is there to volunteer. Another lady comes out through a door and motions him in to another room where he hears the sound of lots of animals, mostly cats and dogs. The lady that showed Rusty in tells him what he can do and Rusty begins to feed the animals and play with them. About half an hour later, another man in normal clothes arrives to volunteer. He is the same man that Rusty met the first time that he volunteered here and then a few times after. He's older and his name is Tom. Rusty and Tom get to talking and Tom tells him that he is here because he is on vacation from work and had nothing else to do. Rusty cleans out the cages for the cats as Tom cleans out the cages for the dogs and they continue talking. As the day wears on, Rusty and Tom have gotten along and Rusty finds Tom's life quite interesting. When Rusty is about to leave, he asks if Tom would like to come back to the house and continue talking. Rusty and Tom leave the Animal Shelter and Tom follows Rusty back to the condo so he can continue telling Rusty his stories.

* * *

As Sharon pulls into Bill's parking garage, she parks her car and then makes her way up to Bill's apartment. She knocks on his door and hears him call out, "Just a minute!" About thirty seconds later, the door in front of her opens and Bill says, "Hi Sharon."

"Hi honey," Sharon replies, and then leans in to place a soft kiss on his lips. He then backs up so she can walk in and close the door behind her. She slides her feet out of her high heels and places her purse on the end table beside the couch. "How's your vacation from work treating you?"

"Very well actually," Bill replies, and moves into the kitchen to get two glasses of water. He has been looking forward to Sharon coming over, knowing that they are going to be discussing wedding details. He walks back over to the living room and places the two glasses on the coffee table. "It's relaxing not having to go into work early and being able to do stuff during my days instead of just work. Don't get me wrong, I love the work that I do, but sometimes it's nice to have days off." He sits down on the couch beside Sharon and he feels Sharon lean on him.

"Oh, believe me, I understand! The few days that I get off are wonderful. I love working with my team but sometimes it's incredibly relaxing to be able to stay at home and not have the stress of work on my shoulders. Knowing that I don't have a murderer that I need to catch is great!" Sharon chuckles at her own statement and then looks over at Bill. "Well, enough talk about dreaded work. Let's start planning."

"Yes, most definitely. We should probably decide on a date before anything else. I've been doing some thinking and I've decided that we should probably do it on a weekend. Not that it will stop your team from getting a case, but it will be easier for family to come down. Have you been thinking about a time of year?"

"Yes, I agree about doing it on a weekend. It would make it much easier for people to come. I have been thinking about a time of year. I was actually thinking May. It's beautiful in May and it's a nice temperature. What do you think?"

"Yes, I think May would be perfect." He lifts the calendar off of the coffee table from where he had set it earlier and flips the page to May 2016, looking at the dates. "What do you think about the last weekend of May, either Saturday the 28th or Sunday the 29th?"

"I think Saturday would be better, the first day of the weekend. That way people who need to work and are flying can get back before Monday. That will be a perfect day."

"Great! Now that the date is set we can start looking at wedding invitations. Since you've been thinking about May for awhile, have you thought about colors at all?"

"Well, I was doing some research the other day on wedding colors and I think I've chosen one. I absolutely love navy blue. I've seen some really gorgeous things and I think that would be a beautiful color for our wedding."

"I trust your judgment and I've also been doing some research and that was one of my favorite colors as well."

"Good! Now we should probably start discussing who we are going to be inviting."

"Yes, I agree," Bill says. "Let me get a pad of paper." He gets up from the couch and walks into his office, getting a pad of paper and a pen. As he sits back down, he hands the pad of paper and pen to Sharon. "Let's start with family. My immediate family consists of Lee and Kara."

"Now are we sending the invitation to Lee and Kara or are we just sending it to Lee and adding a plus one?"

"No, let's send it to Lee and Kara combined."

"Okay," Sharon says and writes it down. "My immediate family consists of Ricky, Katie, and Rusty, my two younger sisters, Sandra and Cheryl, and their families, and my mother…" She pauses after she says mother and sighs.

"What's wrong, Sharon?"

Sharon looks up at him and tightly smiles. "My mother and I haven't spoken since I got married to Jack. She thought we were too young to get married so we eloped. We haven't spoken since. When I flew back home to go to my dad's funeral several years ago, she didn't even speak to me then. I've never even tried to talk to her in years. When my father was still alive I would still talk to him, but never my mother."

"Well then I think it's about time you finally tried to call her again. I'm sure she'd like to know about your life. I'm sure that she'd like to know that you got divorced, that you're getting married again, that you're adopting a third child, that you're a Captain of the Major Crimes division, and that you survived breast cancer."

"Yes, I think it's time. I will eventually." Sharon looks up at Bill and smiles at him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

They spend the rest of the day continuing to hash out the wedding details. As it nears six in the evening, Sharon decides that she should probably be heading home. She slides her feet back into her shoes and picks up her purse from the end table. She says goodbye to Bill and places a kiss on his lips, treasuring the soft feeling of his lips under hers. Leaving the apartment, she gets into her car and makes her way back home, thinking of her mom.

Once she reaches her complex, she parks her car in the parking garage and makes her way up to her condo. She fishes out her keys from her purse and inserts them into the lock. As she opens the door, she hears Rusty talking to someone. She walks in and says, "Rusty, who are you-" As she speaks, they both turn around. "Oh my god!"

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Just letting you know, this chapter delves into our version of Sharon's back-story. **

"Oh my god," Sharon manages to voice, barely audible, before she inhales deeply. She can feel her heart starting to race, her palms getting sweaty, and a cold shiver running down her back. Her eyes are wide open and all Sharon can feel is panic and angst.

"_How did he find me? How did he find out about Rusty? Did he hurt Rusty? Oh my god! If he knows about Rusty, does he also know about Bill? Bill! Why now? Why did he have to come back into my life now? I need to get Rusty away from him. I need to get him out of here. I need to warn Bill and the kids. But how? No one knows what happened back then. How do I explain? Oh god, why, after all this time?" _Sharon's thoughts are racing all over the place, and through time, back to that horrific day when her life changed forever. The day her then-boyfriend Gaius Baltar was brutally murdered, the day she nearly died herself, at the hands of the man who is currently standing in her living-room, next to her son. He promised he would find her, he promised he would kill everyone who tried to stand in their way, everyone she loved until she finally loved him, and only him.

"Sharon?" Rusty asks worriedly. "Are you alright? This is my friend Tom from the Animal Shelter where I have been volunteering for the past week."

Suddenly, Sharon exhales sharply. She didn't even notice that she was still holding her breath. All she can think about now is how to get Rusty away from him and out of the condo. Her heart is still racing and her blood pressure must have gone through the roof. Trying to get herself together, she takes another deep breath before she speaks.

"I am sorry, Rusty, I am fine," she says with a slightly shaky voice. She is hoping he doesn't notice. "It's just been a long day and I didn't expect to have a guest over." Sharon is trying to fix her eyes on Rusty, to avoid the self-satisfied look of the man she hoped to never ever see or hear from again. She knows that he knows she immediately recognized him, even though over 40 years have passed. He got older, just like she did, but he has barely changed. He still has that smug grin on his lips and she can still see the rage and the madness in his eyes that she used to fear so much when she was only 16 years old.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Rusty. You must have really taken him into your heart if you adopted a nearly grown young man." He moves toward Sharon, who is still glued to the spot, and offers her his hand. Sharon swallows hard, her heart is beating fast. She can feel her knees turn to jelly.

"I am so sorry, but I think I am coming down with a cold and I don't want to pass on any germs. I really don't want to be impolite, but I think you should leave now." Sharon is doing her best to keep her voice from shaking again. She doesn't want to give him the impression that he still has that much power over her.

"Well," Tom begins, "I am afraid I can't leave, not just yet. You see, I have been waiting for this moment for over four decades, Laura."

Hearing that name again, that name from a past life, Sharon cringes.

"Who is Laura?" Rusty asks confused. "Mom, what's going on?"

When Tom turns to Rusty, Sharon panics again. Suddenly, her motherly instincts overpower her fear. She manages to finally move and rushes over to Rusty, positioning herself protectively in front of him to shield him from a possible attack by Tom.

"Don't you come near him! Stay away!" Sharon exclaims.

"Laura, please, you know it's all up to you."

Rusty is completely confused. _"Why is he calling mom Laura? Tom knows her name is Sharon. Though, they seem to know each other. What the hell is going on? Mom looks so frightened. I have never seen her like this before. Not even when the creepy letter-writer broke into our home and tried to kill us, or when we were held hostage. She always managed to keep it together in those situations, but this time is different. Why? Who is Tom really? Is that really his name? How does he know her?"_

"What do you want?" Sharon asks, her voice now obviously shaking. It's not like she didn't know, but she needed to buy some time, time to think about a way to get Rusty to safety. While doing so, she keeps looking at her purse, which contains her gun, and to the door. But her purse is by the door, which Tom is blocking, so there is no way they can outrun him.

"You know exactly what I want. Stop stalling! I will give you a choice, a choice I gave you before." Tom sounds extremely agitated. "If you come with me now, I will leave the kid alone. If you don't, I will just have to hurt Rusty, though not only him, but Katie and Ricky as well. Also, I am fairly certain you don't want this Bill to end up like Gaius did, do you?"

"_Oh god, he does know! He also knows about my other children. How did he find me and how long has he been stalking me for?"_

"Why should I trust you to leave them alone? You are insane! You haven't changed a bit." Sharon tries to be brave, but she can feel she is failing.

"Just like my feelings for you, Laura," Tom states matter-of-factly. "It seems as though you don't have another choice. If you come with me, you can at least _hope_ that I keep my promise. If you don't come with me, you _know_ I will keep my promise."

Sharon knows she has no choice. She only knows all too well that he always keeps his promises. So going with him now is the only option to keep Rusty safe, at least for now.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. _"Oh no! That must be Bill. Who else could it be at this time? But I just saw him earlier?"_

"I wonder who that could be?!" Sharon can see the madness in his eyes, mixed with cruel pleasure.

Just as Tom moves to the door and turns his back on Rusty and Sharon, Rusty jumps up from behind Sharon's back, jumping onto Tom's back. Being taken by surprise, Tom staggers under Rusty's weight and falls to the floor where Rusty holds him in a choke hold.

"Mom, get your gun and let whoever it is in. I will hold him down. QUICKLY!" Rusty screams.

Sharon doesn't need to be told twice. This is their chance, and probably their only one. As fast as she can, Sharon rushes to her purse by the door. She grabs inside it and pulls out her gun. She quickly releases the safety catch and aims the gun at the floor where Tom and Rusty are struggling. Moving a little closer to the door, without losing her aim, she opens it and lets in a confused Bill who is holding her badge that she must have left at his apartment. Despite his confusion, Bill reacts quickly and rushes to aid Rusty in holding down the man who has obviously been a threat to the love of his life, or else she wouldn't aim a gun at him. Tom is struggling to get free with all his strength, but the two men have a tight grip on him.

"Sharon, call 911," Bill calls out, already a little out of breath. After all, he is not in his 20s anymore, or even his 40s.

Holding her gun in one hand, Sharon grabs into her purse again, this time pulling out her cellphone. She speed-dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the voice on the other side of the phone says.

"This is Captain Sharon Raydor. There is an intruder in my home. His name is Tom Zarek and he is a convicted criminal. My fiancé and son are holding him down right now, but he is dangerous. I need you to send a patrol car over here right away," Sharon explains.

"Where do you live, ma'am?" the 911 operator asks.

"4411 Los Feliz Blvd, Los Angeles. Apartment #1109."

"Alright, I am sending a patrol car your way right now. They should be with you in a couple of minutes. Please try to stay calm."

"Thank you operator," Sharon says before hanging up. Placing her phone on the little table next to her, she uses her second hand to stabilize her gun again.

For no apparent reason, Tom starts laughing hysterically. "Laura, oh Laura. You know I will get free again. Once I do, I will find you again, wherever you might be hiding. I will always find you. I found you this time, didn't I? Though, I have a feeling you don't want to take on a new identity again, or a new name. You are not 16 anymore. You are a grown woman with a career and reputation. Just imagine how easy it will be to find you now."

Bill gives Sharon a confused look. "Who is Laura?"

"Your fiancée never told you her real name? She never told you about me? Wow, she must trust you a lot," Tom taunts.

"Stop it!" Sharon yells. "You're going back to prison and this time, I will make certain that you will never be released again. You are not going to ruin my life again. You are not going to jeopardize any of my family and friends ever again."

"Till death do us part! Remember! I gave you that promise." He smirks.

"And back then, I would have chosen death over you any time. Anything is better than being with you!"

Just as Sharon finishes her sentence, the doorbell rings. She quickly opens the door and lets in 4 patrol officers. While three of them are rushing to arrest Tom, one is staying right next to Sharon, taking her gun from her. "You won't need this anymore tonight, Captain. We are here now and are taking care of the bastard," he assures.

Once the officers have taken hold of him and put him in handcuffs, one of the officers is reading him his rights while leading him out of the apartment.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

In the meantime, Rusty and Bill get up from the floor. At the same time, both of them bolt to Sharon's side. Rusty reaches her first and gives her a tight squeeze. "Mom!" Feeling that she is still very shaky, he squeezes her a little tighter. "I am so sorry, mom. It's all my fault. I brought him here. Who the hell is he? And why did he keep calling you Laura?"

Before Sharon can answer, she turns her head to Bill, who is now holding her tight as well from behind. The group hug is giving her the necessary comfort to calm down a little bit. Turning her head again, she looks at the officer.

"Do you need my statement right away or can it wait till morning, Lieutenant?

"I am afraid I need to take your statement now, so we have enough grounds to keep him in jail."

"Yes, of course, you are right. I am just not sure where to start," Sharon explains.

"Why don't we go and sit down first? There is no reason why we should remain standing right here," Bill suggests.

Everyone agrees. Moving over to the couch, Sharon takes Rusty's hand and slightly squeezes it. "It was not your fault Rusty, not at all. He used you to get to me. How should you have guessed what a psychopath he is and what his connection is to me?"

"Well, what exactly is your connection to him, Captain? And yes, why did he call you Laura?" the officer begins his questions as he turns on the audio recorder.

As Sharon begins to tell her story, none of the three men dare to make a single sound. However, Bill and Rusty are holding Sharon's hands, squeezing them from time to time to reassure her that she is safe now. What they are hearing is unbelievable and it pains them immensely to think that Sharon has kept this story to herself all these years.

"Because that's my name, or rather, it was," she explains. "It's the name my parents gave me when I was born and the name I had for the first 16 years of my life. I was born and raised in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. When I was 14, we moved to Ithaca in New York. I quickly made friends and I also fell in love with my first boyfriend. Tom Zarek went to the same school. At first he only stared at me in class all the time, but then he kept following me around wherever I went. He became completely obsessed with me. My parents talked to his, but that didn't help, it only made things worse. Eventually, he was kicked out of high school. I was always so freaked out when Gaius wasn't with me. It didn't happen a lot, but from time to time it did. One time, Tom ambushed me and dragged me into a side street where he tried to abuse me. Luckily, someone walked by and heard my struggles to free myself. He came to my help, scaring Tom off. He kept sending me letters with messages like: 'You will be mine soon.', 'No one will be in our way anymore.' or 'Choose me now or Gaius will die.' My family and I were at our wits' end. One weekend in the summer, Gaius and I went camping at Cayuga Lake. This is when it happened. Tom stormed into our tent while we were asleep, armed with a big butcher knife. He stabbed Gaius, over and over again in the chest. I cried out, screaming for help. I yelled at him to stop. When he finally did, he stared at me. I will never forget the look in his eyes. He told me that no one is standing between us anymore. Now, I can finally be with him. I told him I would never be his, that I would rather die than be with him. That's when he started stabbing me in the stomach. Fortunately, my screams did reach the nearby tents and a group of young men rushed into our tent knocking Tom unconscious. By that time, he had stabbed me three times, twice in the abdomen and once in the thigh. I screamed in pain and I cried for my dead boyfriend, who was lying in a puddle of his own blood. About a minute later, I must have passed out, because the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Tom had been arrested and sent to prison until the trial. Of course I had to testify against him. In court, he promised he would find me once he got out. He said he would always love me and kill everyone I loved until I vowed my love to him. He was sentenced to 35 years at Rikers Island. Soon after the trial, my family and I moved to Los Angeles where we took on a new name, trying to start a new life. I went to a psychologist for the next two years, trying to process what had happened. I have no idea how he found me, and how he found out about my family. When he showed up here tonight, he threatened to hurt my children and my fiancé. I was so terrified, for my life and the life of my loved ones. At first, Rusty and I were alone, but then the doorbell rang. When the doorbell rang, Tom turned his back on us and Rusty jumped on him and took him by surprise. I managed to get my gun from my purse and opened the door for Bill who then helped Rusty hold Tom down while I called 911. And well, you know the rest, Lieutenant."

"Yes, thank you, Captain. I really can't believe what I just heard. I am hoping you are taking the next couple of days off of work to recover from this nightmare. I am sure everyone will understand."

"I will make sure she does, officer," Bill states.

"Right! Why don't you three come down to the police department tomorrow afternoon, so we can take the two gentlemen's statements as well? I will see myself out now. I hope you get some rest tonight."

"Goodbye," Sharon, Rusty and Bill say in unison.

Once the police officer has left the condo, Sharon starts to cry uncontrollably, now fully processing the events of the evening. Both Rusty and Bill are holding her tightly, rocking her until she has cried herself to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to our guest reviewers. We appreciate your support. **

Sharon slowly opens her eyes and she can feel the dry stickiness on her cheeks from her salty tears. _So it wasn't just a nightmare. _As she wakes up, she moves her body slightly and she feels someone on either side of her, Rusty and Bill.

Feeling the movement coming from Sharon, Bill softly speaks, "Honey, I know you're tired and you probably just want to go to bed, but you need to eat something. Anything you would like me to make?"

Sharon slowly shakes her head and says, "It doesn't matter. I think there is some leftover chicken and rice in the fridge, enough for the three of us. We had it the other night." She moves her hand to the back of her neck and rubs the pain and stiffness out of it.

Bill places his hand on Sharon's knee and gently rubs her leg before getting up from the couch. As he walks towards the kitchen, he can hear Rusty gently murmuring, "Mom, it's okay."

Rusty places his arm around Sharon and pulls her close to him. _This is why she was so sympathetic towards me in the beginning, because she's been through the same thing I have._ He quietly murmurs in her ear, "Mom, I'll always be here for you. It doesn't matter that you have a past, it just makes you, you. And I wouldn't change you for anything."

Sharon lifts her head from his shoulder and says, "Rusty, I need you to know that I didn't keep this just from you. Nobody knows. Ricky and Katie don't know, none of my co-workers know, I didn't even tell Jack when we got married. This is something from my past that I wanted to stay in the past. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like that is going to happen. But don't worry, we'll get through it Rusty. We've gotten through everything else these past couple of years, we'll get through this." Sharon squeezes Rusty's side and softly smiles at him. "Why don't you go help Bill and set the table while I put my stuff away, okay?"

"Sure," Rusty replies, and then stands up from the couch. He walks over to the kitchen and starts setting the table for three.

Sharon sighs heavily and then stands up from the couch. She walks over to the entryway and slips her feet out of her shoes, sliding them next to the door. Moving her purse back from the edge of the table so it doesn't fall, she sees her badge sitting next to her purse. She suddenly realizes why Bill must have come, to bring her badge that must have fallen out of her purse at Bill's apartment. She slips her badge back into her purse and then makes her way over to her bedroom. Slipping her arms out of her jacket, she hangs it up in her closet and pulls on her dark brown cardigan. As she makes her way back out to the living room, Rusty calls to her and tells her that dinner is ready. She walks over to the table and sits down, glancing at the large wine glass that is sitting at her place. Chuckling to herself softly, she glances at Bill and says, "Thanks," pointing to the large wine glass.

Bill looks at her and says, "You're welcome. I thought you might need it." He serves up the food and they eat in a comfortable silence, Sharon distanced by her thoughts.

Sharon takes a large drink of her wine and then is the first to break the silence. "After we moved to LA, I had to finish up high school and then I moved on to college. My major was in liberal studies and that is what I got my degree in. It was supposed to be a good program for pre-law students. Anyway, my sophomore year I met Jack. He was also a liberal studies major. We had a couple classes together and somewhere in that time we fell in love with each other. The summer after we graduated from college we got married. My parents didn't agree with our decision so we eloped. They said we were too young and didn't know what we were doing. I guess in the end, they were right. I never told Jack about my background and I never told him about my name. Anyway, after we got married we needed money so while Jack was in law school I went to the Police Academy and graduated and then became a cop. By the time Jack graduated from law school, I decided that I wanted to remain being a cop. We waited awhile to have kids. We had Katie about a year after Jack graduated from law school and then Ricky a few years later. I was raised Catholic and I wanted them to be too, so I tried my best to do that. Katie was eight when Jack started the drinking and the gambling. We separated four years later. I know exactly what it's like to live a completely different life than what you imagined. Rusty, I also know exactly what it's like to be a witness. Believe me when I say, I felt the exact same way that you did. I know what it's like to have your life turned upside down by one single event. And, well, the rest of my life you two know." Sharon looks down at her plate and then takes another large gulp of wine.

Rusty is the first to speak. "I can't believe you eloped. That's so unlike you. Are your parents still angry with you?"

Sharon looks up at Rusty and isn't surprised by what he says. She was a very different person back then, before she became a mom. "Yes, in fact they are. At least my mom still is. My dad died a few years before you came into my life. After my sisters left the house, my dad was my only connection back to home. He would talk to me but my mom wouldn't. She was far too Catholic for that. I haven't spoken with her since before I got married to Jack, not even at my dad's funeral. She was very, very angry with me. Now that I look back, I can't say that I blamed her, but it's sad knowing that I lost my mom because of that. That is why I tried and still try to be the best mom that my children can have." She eats the final bite of her dinner and then starts to clean up the table. As she puts the dishes in the dishwasher, she hears Bill start filling up the sink so he can wash the plastic-ware that shouldn't be put in the dishwasher. Closing the dishwasher, she glances to Bill and Rusty and says, "If you don't mind, I'm going to head to bed. Bill, are you staying the night or heading back home?"

He turns around from the sink, placing the last dish on the drying mat, and says, "I'm going to stay the night. I need to know that both of you are safe." He then wipes down the counter and drains the sink.

"Alright," Sharon says, and then starts walking to her room.

Once Bill hears Sharon close the bedroom door behind her, he says, "Rusty, are you okay? This must have been a lot to take in for you."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Though it definitely puts a whole new spin on the Sharon that I know, but it made me understand why she is the way she is. I'm kind of glad that this happened, because now I know the Sharon behind her mask. I would never have known had this not happened." He stands up from the table and begins walking towards his room before he turns back and says, "Thank you, Bill, for staying the night tonight and for being here for my mom." He turns back around before Bill can respond and walks into his room.

Bill turns off all the lights and checks the lock on the door before he walks into Sharon's bedroom. She is already lying in bed with the lamp on and a book open in her hands. He can tell that she is not reading it though because her eyes are not moving over the page. Her eyes are focused on the wall instead. As he walks out of the bathroom once he's done getting ready for bed, she places her bookmark back in the book and then places it on the nightstand. Laying her glasses on top of the book, she then turns off the lamp as Bill slides into the bed next to her. She rolls onto her side and snuggles into the crook of his arm.

After a few moments of silence, Sharon finally speaks. "I understand if you don't want to get married anymore. You've learned some things about me in these last two hours that would shock anyone."

Bill looks down at her and catches her eyes. "Of course I still want to marry you. I love you, Sharon, including your past. Your past is what made you the wonderful woman and mother that you are. I wouldn't change anything about you."

"Thank you. I love you too, Bill." She lifts her head up from Bill's arm and lightly kisses his lips. Settling herself back down onto the bed and into Bill's side, she lets herself relax and sleep overcomes her.

As Sharon wakes up the next morning, she can feel herself wrapped in Bill's arms, the arms that would protect her from all the dangers in the world if she wasn't a cop. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Bill staring at her. "What?" she asks in her groggy, morning voice.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are."

Bill's voice is much rougher in the morning and it makes Sharon smile. "Why thank you," she says in response, "You're not too bad yourself."

Bill chuckles and then says, "I think you need to put on your glasses. So, what time do you want to go down to the station?"

Sharon sobers up as he reminds her about last night. Her face turns serious and nervous. "I was thinking we should leave at about 10:30."

"Oh, that's perfect. Lee and I are planning to meet for lunch at about noon."

"Well, since it's already 9:15, we should probably be getting up. I need to wake Rusty and you know how long it takes to get a teenager up."

Bill chuckles and says, "Yes, I remember that pretty clearly."

Sharon leans up onto her elbow and places a soft kiss on Bill's lips. She then whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sharon."

Sharon stands up from the bed and makes her way out of her bedroom, knocking on Rusty's door. "Rusty, it's time to get up."

"Okay…" Rusty grumbles.

Sharon rolls her eyes and then walks back into her bedroom, stripping out of her pajamas to get into the shower. As Sharon is in the shower, Bill changes into the clothes that he was wearing yesterday and walks out into the kitchen to make breakfast. About twenty minutes later, Rusty trudges out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sharon walks out of her bedroom with her makeup done and her wet hair draping against her back.

Bill turns around as Sharon walks up behind him. He looks her over and says, "You're sexy like that."

Sharon blushes and then says, "Thanks." He has never said that before out in the open like that. She makes herself some breakfast and then sits down at the table to eat. Just as she is sitting down, Rusty comes walking out of his bedroom ready for the day. "Good morning, Rusty."

"Morning," Rusty grumbles. He absolutely hates mornings. As he pours himself a bowl of cereal, he sees Bill sit down next to Sharon and start eating. He rubs his face and then walks over to the table, sitting down to eat. "So, what time are we leaving?"

"We'll leave in about thirty minutes."

"Okay."

They finish eating in a peaceful silence and then Sharon gets up to do her hair. Once Sharon is finished getting ready, they leave the apartment. Bill takes his car because he is going to lunch with his son after he gives his statement and Sharon and Rusty take her car. As Bill follows Sharon to the local police station, he realizes that he has never had to give a statement before. He has no idea what to expect, and that worries him. As they pull up to the station, they park right next to each other. They make their way into the station and are greeted by the officers that took Zarek away the night before.

"Hello, Captain Raydor."

"Hello, Officers," Sharon says politely. "Why don't we get this over with?"

Bill and Rusty both recall the events of last night to the officers and answer their questions thoroughly. Sharon is so proud of Rusty; he has grown into such a thoughtful, wonderful young man.

Once they are finished giving their statements, they walk out to the parking lot.

"Well, I'm off to have lunch with Lee. I hope you two have a decent day. Goodbye Sharon, Rusty." Bill lightly kisses Sharon on the lips and whispers, "I mean it, try and have a good day."

Sharon smiles and says, "I'll try, Bill." She watches Bill get into his car and drive off. As she and Rusty get into her car, she looks over at him and says, "I'd like to go into work today and see if anything has come up, but I can't leave you. Are you okay with coming with me?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's fine. Besides, I don't really want to be alone anyway." Rusty shyly smiles at her and ducks his head in embarrassment.

Sharon nods her head and then starts the car, driving over to her police station. Once they get there, she parks the car and they get into the elevator to go up. When they get off the elevator on the Major Crimes floor, she can hear lots of noise coming from the murder room. _We must have caught a case. _She and Rusty make their way into the murder room and then she sees the murder board. "Oh my god!" she gasps. On the board is a picture of Tom Zarek with "Missing Suspect" written above it. He must have escaped last night after the officers took him out of her building. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

Her team turns to her when she gasps. "You're here?" Provenza says.

"Yes, I'm here. No one told me that he escaped last night."

"Well, he did. And now we have the case," Flynn says.

Sharon turns to Rusty and says, "Rusty, I need to stay here all day. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just go to my usual spot," Rusty says. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't worry. We're going to catch this son of a bitch and then we'll be just fine."

Rusty nods at her and then walks over to his usual cubicle. If they were in a different situation, he would have laughed at his mom cussing. Sharon places her purse in her office and then walks back out to the murder room. "Alright guys, let's find him."

As it nears eight in the evening, Sharon realizes that she needs to take Rusty home. She says goodnight to her team and then gets her purse from the office. Walking over to Rusty's cubicle, she says, "Alright, time to go home, Rusty."

Rusty gets up from the chair and follows Sharon out to the elevator. They step into the elevator and Sharon pushes the first floor button. "Why don't we just pick something up to eat on our way home? It's been a long day and I'd rather not cook tonight."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds okay," Rusty says and then looks over at Sharon. She looks absolutely miserable. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking In-N-Out Burger; we could get a couple burgers and shakes," Sharon says and then looks at a shocked Rusty. "I'm in the mood to allow myself to indulge tonight. Don't question it."

Rusty chuckles and then says, "Okay."

As they step off the elevator and onto the first floor, one of the officers that arrested Tom Zarek the night before appears before them. "Oh, hello, Captain Raydor."

"Hi. What brings you down here to this station?"

"I had to drop off a few things. But I'm heading out now."

"Well then, we can walk out together," Sharon says politely. As they exit the building and start walking across the parking lot, Sharon suddenly gets an uneasy feeling. She stops and says, "Why did you say that you were here?" Unexpectedly, she feels the officer's hand come up in front of her mouth and smother her with a chloroform soaked cloth. She hears Rusty struggling beside her, no doubt also with a chloroform cloth covering his mouth. She then succumbs to the darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you didn't get too mad about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

As Sharon wakes up, her instincts immediately tell her that something is wrong. She tries to remember what had happened, but her memories are still a blur. Trying to move, she can feel that her hands are bound behind her back with zip ties. She is sitting on a chair. While looking around, though her vision is still a bit of a blur as well, she can make out that she is in a big empty factory building. It is dark outside, which makes sense, because they left her work at around 8 pm. Looking to the other side, she can make out Rusty's frame. Suddenly, her memories come flashing back into her mind. They met this officer at the police station and walked with him across the parking lot, when all of a sudden someone was covering her mouth and nose with a chloroform-soaked cloth. Panic begins to build up in Sharon. _"NO!"_ For now, they are alone, but it can't be long before Tom will be back, and who knows what he will do to them, to her son. He made her a promise and she knows he is about to keep it.

"Rusty… Rusty? Are you awake? Rusty?" Sharon tries to whisper carefully. There is despair in her voice. At the same time, she is trying to free her hands.

"It's no use, Laura. I made sure that they were extra tight. You don't think I will let you get away again, do you?" Tom announces with a smug face. He is approaching her and once he is standing right in front of her, he bends over to lower his face down to the same level Sharon's is, to look her deep into the eyes. Sharon is holding her breath and fighting back the tears of fear that are welling up in her eyes.

"They are just as beautiful as I remember. As green as emeralds!"

Sharon swallows hard. "Please, let my son go," she pleads.

"M-mom?" Rusty muffles while slowly regaining consciousness.

"Rusty!" Sharon exclaims. "Please," she now addresses Tom again, "let him go, I beg you." A tear is rolling down her cheek, but Tom seems to be completely unimpressed by it. His face is stone cold.

"Yes, you will be doing much more begging soon," Tom says as he stands up straight again and walks over to Rusty, who is still fighting off the dizziness from all the chloroform he inhaled. Sharon just now realizes that Tom is holding a scalpel in his hand and her heart starts to beat even faster, which she didn't think would be possible.

"Nooo, don't you touch him," Sharon yells at Tom, her fear once more being overruled by her motherly love.

Within a split second after her desperate outcry, she feels Tom's hand smacking her over her face, which causes her to fall off the chair and go crashing down to the ground. Sharon screams out in pain, as she feels her shoulder being put out of joint from the fall. Standing over her, Tom is breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare ever yell at me like that again!" He puts the scalpel in his chest pocket for now and then grabs her by her shoulders to sit her up again, which causes Sharon to scream in pain even more. Now her tears are freely falling down her cheeks, from the pain she is feeling in her shoulder and cheek, as well as from the fear she feels for herself and her son. Rusty is still in a bit of a daze and barely realizes what is going on. Moving back over to him, Tom is taking out the scalpel from his chest pocket again.

"So, where were we, Rusty?" Tom says.

He is bringing the scalpel close to Rusty's neck and makes a little cut. Catching some blood with his fingers, he shows it to Sharon who is trying to regain some composure and still free herself from the zip ties. She learned how to do that at the police academy and although there are at least three different ways to go about it, Sharon is struggling. For one, because she fears Tom might notice and secondly because of her shoulder.

"Now look what you have done, Laura. This is all your fault. If you had come with me right away last night, nothing of this would have happened and your _son_ would still be unharmed."

"You are sick. You disgust me. I will never love you. I mean, how could I? You ruined my life, you killed my boyfriend. Tell me, how am I supposed to fall in love with a psychopath?" Sharon is clearly desperate, but she is trying to buy some more time, trying to free her hands, without Tom hurting Rusty anymore.

"Ruined your life? Your life looks pretty good to me. The only ingredient to complete happiness that is missing in your life is me. I will love you forever. I have loved you for over four decades. I will show you how much and then you will quickly forget about this Bill guy. He is not worth your love, only I am. We are a perfect match."

"If you truly love me, you wouldn't hurt me or the people that I love. If you truly love me, you would be happy for me, even if we were not together. You have no idea what love means. You don't love me! All you want to do is possess me. But love is about sharing, about giving and taking. Love is supposed to make you feel free and to freely feel. Show me that you truly love me by letting my son go."

"Nice try, Laura," Tom says dryly. Sharon swallows hard once more. _"Has he noticed my attempt to free myself from the zip ties?"_ Her shoulder aches immensely, but she knows it will be even more painful to get it put back into the joint. Until then, she needs to repress the pain and focus on their escape. She reminds herself that she has to stay strong, for her sake and for Rusty's. She cannot allow him to take over her life again. She hears Rusty moan. He seems to have finally come out of his daze.

"Mom? What happened? Where are we? My neck hurts." Trying to touch his neck, he now also notices that his hands are bound behind his back with a zip tie.

"Rusty, try to stay calm. Everything will be alright again, I promise." She is trying to reassure him, but she can see how he is becoming more and more agitated.

"_What else do we have to go through? How much more do we have to endure? Is this going to jeopardize our relationship? Maybe after this, after all of what has happened during the past year, Rusty will want to move out, move away from me, because he finally wants to lead a normal life. So far, I have failed to give him that."_

Tom also notices that Rusty is becoming agitated. "You see, Rusty, it's nothing personal. I don't have anything against you, really. After having gotten to know you a little at the pet shelter, I would be happy to call you my son. You seem like a marvelous young man. Though, if your mom keeps rejecting my love, if she can't come to terms with her true feelings for me, then I will have to keep hurting you."

Tears are welling up in Rusty's eyes now and his agitation turns into panic. He is turning his head to look at Sharon and sees that she is distressed as well, though she seems calmer and more composed than the night before. This puts Rusty a little more at ease again.

"_If mom can be strong, I can be strong. I will not disappoint her. I will make her proud of me. If I panic now, Tom has the upper hand, and I can't let him do that. I am sure mom is already thinking of a plan to get us out of this situation. So I need to be ready for whatever she is planning to aid her and end this."_

Sharon turns her head to look at Rusty as well now. There is reassurance in her eyes. She has almost managed to squeeze one of her hands out of the zip ties. Her shoulder and her wrists, which she is sure are already bloody from twisting them in the zip ties, are hurting like hell, but her willpower to protect her son is stronger than her mind which seems to scream at her to stop, in order for the pain to lessen, but she is not giving in.

Just when she sees Tom raising the scalpel again and approaching Rusty once more, she succeeds in getting her thumb out of the zip tie. Now it will be easy to get the rest of her hand out. Yes! She did it. Her hands are free. Now she just needs to quickly think of a way to overpower Tom. Her shoulder will be a problem, so she can't just tackle him to the ground. Her mind is racing as Tom has already brought the scalpel close to Rusty's neck once more.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you, Rusty. You understand why I have to do this, don't you?" Tom addresses Rusty.

Playing along, Rusty assures him that he understands. "Yes, I understand you. This is the only way to trigger my mom's true feelings for you, feelings which she has suppressed way too long. You just go ahead and do what you have to do, Tom."

Rusty's reaction startles Sharon at first, but she quickly realizes that he is just telling Tom exactly what he wants to hear, to give her time. _"He is such a brave kid."_ This gives Sharon the few more seconds she needs to plan her attempt to overpower Tom. She grabs the backrest of the chair she is sitting on with her left hand and, as fast as she can, takes a big swing and crashes it down on Tom. Being taken by surprise, Tom loses his balance and stumbles to the ground. As he falls, he lets go of the scalpel, which was dangerously close to Rusty's neck, so it made a little cut after all. Sharon moves quickly to grab the scalpel, but although he is feeling a bit dizzy from the blow to his head, Tom manages to get a hold of her ankle, which causes her to stumble to the ground as well. Sharon screams out in pain, but still tries to free herself from Tom's grasp to reach the scalpel. Everything is happening so quickly now. Tom even uses his second hand to hold on to Sharon's leg, trying to draw her close to him again and away from the scalpel. They are struggling.

"Mom!" Rusty yells. At first he doesn't know what to do, but then he quickly jumps up from his chair and kicks Tom's arm as hard as he can until he lets go of Sharon's ankle. Once Tom let's go, Rusty still doesn't stop kicking him. He is now fully pumped with adrenalin, partly caused by the pain he just felt when the scalpel cut his neck for the second time, and partly caused by the rage he is feeling towards Tom for inflicting so much pain on him and his mother. Sharon takes this opportunity to move closer to the scalpel and grabs it, holding it tight in her left hand. She gets up from the floor as quickly as she can, fixing her eyes on Rusty who is still kicking Tom.

"Rusty, wait! That's enough. Let me get those zip ties off of you. My right shoulder is put out of joint, so I will need both of your arms," she explains.

He quickly moves towards Sharon who then cuts his zip ties with the scalpel. Once he is free, he takes the scalpel from her hands. "It's alright, I got this, mom." Then he turns his attention back to Tom, who is lying motionless on the ground before them. Anger is welling up inside of him again.

"If you make just one false move, I am going to stab you with this scalpel. Of course this will hurt me more than it will hurt you. You understand that, don't you," Rusty hisses sarcastically. Sharon is thinking about interfering, but the pain in her shoulder is finally taking over, forcing her to sit down on one of the chairs. Rusty is moving a bit closer to comfort her and shield her, yet not taking his eyes off of Tom or lowering his arm in which he is holding the scalpel.

Suddenly, they are hearing police car sirens, and they are getting louder and louder.

"_They must be coming our way. But how on earth did they find us here? I must be imagining things."_

Soon after, she also sees the blue flashing lights through the windows of the factory building. About thirty seconds later, a five-member squad team is entering the building. They are approaching them quickly, pointing their guns at the man on the ground. The squad team is followed by Lieutenants Flynn, Provenza and Tao, as well as Detectives Sanchez and Sykes. Feeling a huge wave of relief wash over her, Sharon's body and mind are finally succumbing to the pain, causing her to lose consciousness.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to our guest reviews! Hope you enjoy it. **

Sharon comes back to consciousness as Rusty shakes her unharmed shoulder. Her eyes wander the room until they land on Rusty. He looks at her worriedly, concern touching the features on his face. "I'm alright, Rusty," she says as she hears the sirens from an approaching ambulance. Using her unharmed arm, she gently tilts Rusty's head so that she can look at the wound on his neck. "It doesn't look too bad."

"No, I didn't think so. It has stopped bleeding. But that's not what I'm worried about," Rusty says and then looks at Sharon's shoulder. It is starting to swell. He smiles softly because, "_Of course Sharon would worry more about me than herself." _

Sharon catches Rusty's eyes and says, "Don't worry, Rusty, a dislocated shoulder is nothing." She tries to give her normal smile but then grimaces in pain. "I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was supposed to keep you safe."

Provenza interrupts their conversation as he walks up and says to Sharon, "Zarek is handcuffed and is being watched by Flynn and Sykes in the back of a police car so he doesn't escape again. Sykes will be riding in the police car when they take him to the station, just to be on the safe side. He's not coming after you again, Sharon. We've made sure of it."

"Thank you. Have you found the man that originally kidnapped me and Rusty?"

"Yes, we got him before we got Zarek. He was outside of the factory when we came in. Not very smart for having police training."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Rusty and I wouldn't have been able to take on both of them. I have to ask, how did you know that we were here?"

"When Tao was leaving the station, he saw your glasses on the pavement and your car still parked in the parking lot. He ran back in and told us. We tracked your GPS on your phone and the signal was coming from here. That's how we found you. But I guess you had it taken care of yourself." He smiles slightly at Sharon, the most of a smile you could ever get from him. "Your purse was in the back of a van outside of the factory. It's in my car now, along with your glasses."

"Thank you. And thank you for breaking the rules and not waiting for a warrant to track my phone."

"You're welcome." Provenza nods and then walks out.

"Mom, back to what we were saying about danger, I came into your life with baggage too, don't forget about that. I've put you into danger too."

"Rusty," Sharon says, and wants to say more but then two paramedics come up to her side with a gurney. They help her up onto it and stabilize her shoulder with a sling.

As they roll her out to the ambulance, Rusty follows them, knowing that he needs to get his neck looked at. They lift her into the ambulance and then one of them looks at Rusty and says, "Get in too, we'll fix you up."

Just before Rusty climbs in, Provenza brings him Sharon's purse but takes out her car keys. He then says, "We'll meet you over at the hospital and one of us will bring Sharon's car so you can drive her home."

"Alright," Rusty says. He then climbs up into the back of the ambulance with Sharon. The two paramedics follow him in. As the doors close behind him and the ambulance takes off, one of the paramedics gives Sharon a couple of pain and anti-inflammation pills and helps her take them. The other paramedic turns to Rusty and takes a look at his neck. He cleans up the wound with anti-septic wipes and then places a dressing over it. The paramedic then turns his attention towards Sharon's bleeding wrists. He cleans both of her wrists, also with anti-septic wipes, and then wraps bandages around them.

Sharon then turns her head to Rusty. "Rusty, I knew what I was taking on when I brought you into my home, our home. I knew the risks. My job, as a mother, was to keep you safe. It was not your job to keep me safe. You grew up having to take care of your mother even though that was not your job. You need to understand that. It was never your job to take care of her. It was her job to take care of you."

Rusty nods his head as they arrive at the hospital. Sharon is lifted out of the ambulance and Rusty follows them into the emergency room. She is taken to a free bed and transferred onto it. The paramedics leave and Rusty stands beside the bed. He looks worriedly at her.

"Rusty, I promise, it's nothing to worry about. I've had much worse than this. Remember when I got shot?" She moves her free hand over to his and gently squeezes it.

Just as she does this, one of the ER physicians walks in to the curtained area and says, "Captain Raydor?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Davis. I'll be checking you over. What caused you to come in?"

"Well, I was involved in a police investigation and I got kidnapped. Long story short, I fell on my shoulder and I believe I dislocated it."

"Alright, let's take a look." Dr. Davis walks around to Sharon's side and gently looks at Sharon's shoulder. "Well, it seems as though your diagnosis is correct. Let's take some x-rays just to make sure and then I can put it back into place."

Sharon nods her head and says, "Alright."

He takes her over to the radiography room and performs x-rays on her shoulder. Once they are finished, she is taken back out and Dr. Davis comes back over to her a few minutes later. "I've had a chance to look at the x-rays and your shoulder has been dislocated. No ligaments were torn, so that's good. All I need to do is put your shoulder back into place and then put your arm in a sling and then you can head home. I want you to wear the sling for about two weeks and then follow up with your normal physician. You can take the sling off for hygiene purposes but other than that, keep it on. You can take ibuprofen or aspirin for the pain and inflammation. I'm going to inject 30 mg of Ketorolac into your arm which will help with the pain."

Once the doctor says this, Sharon grabs Rusty's hand with her free hand and squeezes. She has an irrational fear of shots.

The doctor injects the medicine into her arm and then says, "Just relax. I need your muscles to remain loose. Let me know if you feel any pain." He then bends Sharon's elbow to 90 degrees and grips it with both hands, applying traction away from her. Taking one hand off her elbow, he places it on her forearm and slowly externally rotates her elbow. There is a popping sound and he feels her shoulder. He then says to Sharon, "Alright, your shoulder is back in place. I'm just going to put your arm in a sling and then you'll be good to go. "

"Alright, thank you Doctor." She then looks over at Rusty and says, "See, not so bad."

Dr. Davis comes back in with a sling and gently places her arm in it, securing it behind her neck. "Remember to keep it on for two weeks. And when you go home tonight, place an ice pack on your shoulder to help reduce the swelling."

"Alright, thank you," Sharon says.

"Well, you can go out to the front desk and fill out the release paperwork and then you can head home. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Same to you."

The doctor leaves and Sharon stands up from the bed. She reaches for her keys in her purse on Rusty's arm but doesn't find any. "My keys are missing."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Provenza took your keys so they could get your car from the police station and drive it over here. They are probably sitting out in the front right now."

"Oh okay. I hadn't even thought of that." She reaches into her purse once again and pulls out her glasses, sliding them on. She then takes her purse from Rusty's arm and slides it over her free shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

Rusty follows her out of the curtained area and over to the desk where Sharon has to fill out release papers. As Sharon is filling them out, Provenza steps up behind them and says, "Here are your keys, Sharon. Your car is parked right in the front. Did everything go okay?"

Sharon turns around to speak to him as Rusty takes the keys from Provenza's outstretched hand. She narrows her eyes at him but then says to Provenza, "Thank you. Yes, everything went okay. No ligaments torn, he popped it right back into place. He wants me to wear the sling for two weeks, definitely not too bad. Has Zarek been put away?"

"No, that isn't too bad. Glad you're going to be okay. We can't have our Captain not being able to work. And yes, Zarek has been put away for good. He took a deal because we have so much evidence against him. He's going to be spending life in prison. It would be pointless to fight it in court, and he knew that. The corrupt cop that kidnapped you two also took a deal."

Sharon sighs heavily and says, "Thank goodness. I'm very glad we don't have to take this to court. It's all done and I can put it behind me. Thank you for taking care of it."

"No problem," says Provenza, and then says his goodbyes because Tao is waiting for him out front in his running car. Sharon turns back around and finishes up the paperwork.

Once she is done, she gives it to the nurse at the desk and then turns back around to face Rusty. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yes, I am. What are we going to do about dinner? You still want to go to In-n-Out?"

Sharon chuckles and then looks at her watch, 11:45 pm. "Yeah, we can still go there. It is one of the few fast-food places that is actually good."

They walk out of the hospital and find Sharon's car, right near the front of the parking lot. Rusty opens up Sharon's door for her and then closes it once she is in. He then climbs in to the driver's side and starts the car. They make their way to In-n-Out and once they get their food, Rusty drives them home. The ride has been silent so Rusty is surprised when Sharon finally breaks the silence when they pull into the parking garage.

"Rusty, I need you to know something. Everyone has a past, including me, but I always try to look to the future. Before I went to Bill's yesterday, I can't believe it was only yesterday, I visited a judge at the court and I finally got the adoption papers. I'm just wondering, after everything that you've learned about me in these past two days, do you still want me to become your legal mother?"

Rusty parks the car and then looks at Sharon seriously. He can't believe what she has just said. "Mom, you took me into your life even though you knew my past. You knew I was a prostitute but you didn't care. You let me live in your home and get to know you and your family. You took care of me and you loved me. Most people wouldn't do that. Why would learning about your past change everything that you've ever done for me and who you are to me?"

Sharon sighs and says, "I don't know. But I didn't know how you would react to all of what has happened. This is a big change so I just wanted to make sure. I needed to know that you were still on board with this."

Rusty looks down at the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. He then replies self-consciously, "Of course I am. You were the first person to ever look at me like I was a normal teenager. You were the first person in my life to actually care about me. You were the first person that I was proud to call my family."

"Thank you, Rusty. You have no idea how much that means to me. And I'm really glad that you still want to go through with this." Sharon pops open her door and climbs out, Rusty following suit. He grabs the box that is carrying their burgers and fries and then locks the car, handing Sharon her keys.

The ride on the elevator up to their floor is silent. Sharon slips her key into the lock on her front door and breathes a sigh of relief as she steps in. She slips off her shoes as Rusty puts the box of food on the table. As she sets her purse on the side table, Rusty fills two glasses with water and sets the table. She makes her way over to the dinner table and sits down as Rusty pulls his burger and fries from the box and sets them on his plate. He sets Sharon's burger and fries on her plate and then takes a large bite from his burger. "Yum," he says exaggeratedly after he's done chewing.

Sharon chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Enjoy it while you can. We won't be having another one for awhile."

Rusty groans but then says, "You know, we make a pretty good team." He sees Sharon's confused look and says, "Taking people out."

Sharon smiles and replies, "Yes, we do. But that is the last time that you will be helping me take someone out."

"Fine," Rusty groans, but then he becomes serious. "You're a really good cop, Sharon. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I didn't realize how good of a cop you were until tonight."

"Thank you. Since I'm the Captain, I don't really get in on the action a lot anymore. It's nice to know that I still can and that I still have the skills required."

They finish eating their dinner and then Rusty cleans everything up. Sharon takes a last drink of her water, places the glass on the counter, and then says, "Alright, I'm heading to bed. I love you." She places a kiss on his forehead, gets a cold pack for her shoulder, and then turns to leave.

"Good night, Mom. I love you too."

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And once again, thank you to our guest reviewers. We really appreciate your comments. **

When Sharon wakes the next morning, her shoulder is sore and there are bruises forming on her side from when she fell on the concrete ground. She slowly stands up from her bed and makes her way over to her bathroom, turning the shower on. Seeing the steam build up in the shower, she pulls off her pajamas and steps in. The hot water and steam allow her tense muscles to loosen. Rolling the kinks out of her neck from the fight, guilt settles in her heart when she realizes that she never called Bill the night before to let him know what had happened._ "I'll call him when I'm done getting ready."_ She lets the memories from the night before drain out of the shower along with the soap and water. The steam clears the last of the chloroform from her system and allows her mind to become clearer. She looks down at her side and sees purple bruises discoloring the length of her torso. She softly runs her hand over them and hopes Rusty is in better condition than her this morning. She's getting too old for her body to keep getting injured like this. Washing her hair is awkward considering she can only use one arm, but she makes do. "_How am I going to do my hair though?" _she wonders.She feels her body start to relax and realizes how close she and Rusty had been last night to losing everything. She makes a silent vow to herself that she is not going to allow Rusty to be in that kind of situation ever again. Her other kids never had it this tough when they were growing up, Rusty shouldn't either. She turns off the shower and reaches for one of her towels. Stepping out of the shower, she walks back into her bedroom and puts on some clothes, being careful with her arm. She slowly makes her bed and then walks back into her bathroom to put on makeup and do her hair.

About twenty-five minutes later, she puts away the last of her things and then slides her arm back into the sling. Just as she reaches for the knob on her door, there is a knock on the other side of the door. She pulls it open and sees a surprised Rusty staring back at her.

"I thought you might need help, considering your shoulder." As he says this, he realizes that she has already done everything herself. "But I guess not."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Rusty. But as you can see, I have everything under control."

Once she says this, Rusty realizes something, _"This is what I love about my mom, she always has everything under control. And even when it's not in control, she's thinking about how to get it in her control. She never just loses it. She never just gives up."_

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sharon asks as she walks past Rusty and heads to the kitchen, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm okay. Muscles are kind of tense, but other than that, okay. How are you?" Rusty follows her out to the kitchen and pours Sharon a cup of tea, taking it over to the table. He then pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a large drink.

"I have to say, I'm pretty sore. I have bruises on my side from when I fell last night and my shoulder is killing me. I should probably take something." She places her bowl of cereal on the table and then walks back to the cabinet to get out a bottle of ibuprofen. Taking two of them out of the bottle, she pops them into the back of her mouth and then swallows them with a drink of her tea. They eat breakfast in a companionable silence and once Sharon finishes, she says to Rusty, "I'm going to go call Bill and tell him what happened."

Rusty nods his head and then continues eating. Sharon places her dishes in the dishwasher and then walks back into her room, shutting the door behind her. Picking up her cell phone from the night stand, she lies down on her bed and dials Bill's number. "Hi Bill."

"Hi Sharon, how are you?"

"Well, I have something to tell you. After Zarek was taken from the apartment the other night, he escaped." At this, Sharon pauses because she hears Bill gasp on the other end of the line. "Rusty and I went to the police station yesterday after we left from giving our statements and that's how we found out. We stayed there all day and when we were leaving last night, Rusty and I got kidnapped by Zarek."

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"Well, I'm getting to that part. When Rusty and I woke up, we were in an abandoned factory, hands zip tied. I got out of mine and fought off Zarek but that was after I fell onto my shoulder and dislocated it. We got Zarek and then the police came. I was taken over to the ER last night and got my shoulder put back into place. I'm fine now, but sore."

"My god…" Bill says, and Sharon can almost see him running his hand over his face. "Why didn't you call me last night?"

"I would have if it had been earlier. Rusty and I finally got out of the hospital at 11:45 and we hadn't had dinner yet. It was so late and when we got back we ate dinner and I went right to sleep. I was so tired that we got In-n-Out for dinner last night. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can believe that. I don't blame you for not calling me, you got home late. But I'm coming over right now. I need to see that you're okay with my own eyes."

"Alright," Sharon says, and smiles. She likes knowing that someone cares for her like this, other than her kids. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Sharon."

She ends the call and then stands up from her bed to let Rusty know that Bill is on his way over. She walks out to the kitchen and sees Rusty still sitting at the table, eyes glued to his phone. "Alright, Rusty, Bill is on his way over. Just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," Rusty says, barely glancing at her over the top of his phone.

Sharon rolls her eyes and then says, "What is so interesting that you can't bother to look at me when I talk to you?"

Rusty looks up from the phone and really looks at Sharon. "Sorry, I was reading an interesting article about _Battlestar Galactica_."

Sharon shakes her head and then walks over to the couch, sitting down on it. She turns the TV on and the show that is playing just happens to be _Battlestar Galactica_. "Look, Rusty, your favorite show is on."

Rusty glances at the TV and then says, "Oh!" He stands up from the table, places his dishes in the dishwasher, and then sits beside Sharon on the couch.

Sharon looks over at him and says, "This is actually a pretty good show."

"Told you so," Rusty says and continues watching.

About thirty minutes later there is a knock on the front door. Sharon stands up to answer it, knowing that it is Bill. She hands Rusty the TV remote and makes her way over to the front door, calling out, "Just a minute!"

As she opens the door, Bill takes in her appearance and then gently pulls her to his chest, taking care of her arm. He slowly releases her and presses his lips to her mouth.

Once she takes a step back from him, she slyly smiles and says, "If only you greeted me like that every time you saw me."

"I'm just really glad you're okay," Bill says roughly. He steps in to the condo and shuts the door behind him. Following Sharon into the living room, he sees Rusty watching _Battlestar Galactica_. "Hey Rusty. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Bill," Rusty says as he turns around on the couch to face Bill. "I'm okay. Muscles are tense from last night and I got a little cut, but other than that just fine."

"Well, I'm glad nothing terrible happened to you. If only your mother could do the same and keep out of trouble." Bill glances over at Sharon when he says this and sees her roll her eyes.

"Since you guys are ganging up on me, I guess I get to decide what we are going to do today. I say, family game day. You can keep _Battlestar Galactica_ on if you really want to, Rusty, while we are playing."

"I guess… As long as they aren't all word games. We all know how those turn out. You end up winning them all."

Sharon sighs exaggeratingly and says, "Fine. I guess they don't have to all be word games. Bill, follow me to the closet so you can help me carry some out."

"Okay," Bill replies. _Nothing could make this day any better, well, maybe if Sharon hadn't been hurt. _He follows her over to the hallway closet and they get out _Scrabble_, _Sorry_, _Scattergories_, and two decks of playing cards for _Canasta_.

Sharon picks up a piece of scratch paper from her desk and three pencils. Following Bill out to the dining table, she calls for Rusty to come and join them. Sitting down at the table, she begins to write each of their names on the piece of paper. Rusty fills three glasses with water, brings them over to the table, and then settles down at the table next to Sharon.

"Alright, let's start with Canasta so that the first game isn't a word game," she says and pointedly looks over at Rusty when she says it. "Do you guys know how to play?"

"I do. I used to play it all the time with my boys. It is one of the most intense card games ever."

"I don't. Can you explain it to me," Rusty says. It makes him think of every little thing, even the simplest of things that he missed out on when he was a kid.

Sharon explains the rules and then the first round of the game that they do is an open round where everyone can see each other's cards so Rusty can get a better understanding while he is playing. Once they finish the first hand there is absolutely no mercy.

They spend the day playing games, Sharon having beat Bill and Rusty at both _Scrabble_ and _Scattergories_, Rusty winning at _Sorry_, and Bill winning _Canasta_ closely followed by Sharon. Dinner time rolls around and Bill decides that he is going to stay the night. When Sharon was recovering from cancer, Bill had brought some of his things over and had just left them in Sharon's room for when he spontaneously decided to stay with Sharon for the night. He stands up from the dining room table and moves over to the refrigerator and freezer, looking at what it contains. He pulls out a thing of sausage from the freezer and a package of spaghetti noodles and spaghetti sauce from the cabinet. As he starts dinner, Rusty puts the games away and starts setting the table. Sharon takes another couple of pain pills, feeling that they are overdue, and stands beside Bill, watching him cook.

Bill glances over at her and says, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking, you look absolutely perfect cooking in my kitchen. I am looking forward to being able to see this all the time."

Bill smiles at her and pulls her into his side gently, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "I'm really looking forward to just being here all the time. I like your place better than mine. For one, it's bigger. And two, everything in here reminds of you." He turns and places a kiss on her lips this time. "Don't ever get yourself into that kind of situation again."

"I'll try not to. But I am a cop, so it might happen."

"As long as you try," Bill says. He places their dinner on the table and all three of them sit down to eat.

Once they are finished eating, Sharon says good night to Rusty and she and Bill go back to her bedroom. They each get ready for bed, Bill first and then Sharon. Sharon finishes up in the bathroom and sits down on her side of the bed. Bill leans over and gently undoes the clip on the back of the sling. Helping Sharon out of it, he then tosses it onto her dresser.

"Good shot," Sharon says, and then chuckles. She carefully lies down on the bed and gently presses up against Bill's side, snuggling into him. He turns off the lamp and presses a kiss to Sharon's forehead.

"How are you feeling, Sharon, about last night? I know you're not as okay as you seem."

Sharon sighs and then says, "It scared me, more than I imagined it would. I think it scared me even more because Rusty was there. It made me realize that I can't protect him from everything even though I want to. That part of my past scares me and knowing how easy it was for him to find me scares me. I hate not being in control of everything. I hate when things go spiraling out of control. This has really rattled me." She breathes shakily and presses her head into Bill's shoulder.

"I know, Sharon. I know that you're scared. But it's going to be okay. You have me, and I promise that I will be here to protect you and to help you get back on your feet from this. Everything will be okay." He feels tears dampening his side so he starts to slowly rub circles on Sharon's back. "Everything's going to be okay." He lightly kisses Sharon and comforts her until she falls asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated and loved. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy it! As always, thanks to our guest reviewers who always leave such nice comments. **

"What are you doing here?" Lieutenant Provenza asks.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I am coming to work, because I heard you have a new case," Sharon justifies her appearance at the LAPD headquarters, only two days after she had been released from the hospital. "And I was bored, okay? I can't just sit at home and do nothing. I need to work."

"Captain, we can certainly handle this case on our own. You need to take some time off to process all the stuff that has happened in the past week," Flynn argues in return.

"But that's one of the reasons why I have to work, otherwise I will think about it all the time. I need for my mind to focus on something else."

"That's called suppressing what has happened, not processing it," Flynn continues to argue.

"Go see a therapist," Provenza interrupts. "I am sure the Chief will make you go see one anyway. The sooner you see one, the better."

"I hate talking to strangers about myself," Sharon admits. "It's just so awkward."

"Everyone does, Captain. But I know just the perfect person for you to talk to." Provenza reaches into the side pocket of his jacket and takes out his wallet while walking towards Sharon. He hands her a business card. "And send the kid over to Dr. Joe again. He has been through a lot as well. It will do you both good to get some things off your chest. Also, talking to a stranger is sometimes easier than talking to someone you already know. Rusty is already familiar with Dr. Joe and feels kind of comfortable talking to him. You on the other hand might not after working with him on a couple of cases and with him being your son's therapist. So I recommend this lovely lady to you."

Sharon takes a look at the business card. _Elosha._

"Elosha? What's her surname, Lieutenant?" Sharon wonders.

Provenza shrugs. "I don't know, she just goes by Elosha. Hey, you got a name, an address and a phone number. What more do you need? She is a wonderful woman, very spiritual. I have a feeling you two will work together very well."

"And how do YOU know this spiritual therapist, Provenza?" Tao butts in. "Is she another of your ex-wives?" Everyone but Provenza chuckles.

"No," he says, a little grumpy now, "but she has been a great help to me when I was having, uh well, when I had some issues with, uhm, life. She helped me back on track and overcome the issues that had taken over my thoughts."

"Are you talking about your midlife crisis? When you didn't know if you should get a tattoo or buy a new convertible car in order to attract younger, much younger women, or if you should do both," Flynn teases, which results in an angry glare from Provenza and a grumpy snort.

"No, those were your issues. Or should I say, those still are your issues? Maybe you should go see a therapist yourself, because those have been your problems for the past 10 years."

"Boys, BOYS, please!" Sharon interrupts them. She can't help but laugh now. "Please, restrain yourselves from turning into teenagers. It doesn't suit either of you. Lieutenant," she addresses Provenza, "you know I trust you, so I am going to call this Miss Elosha right away, but she certainly won't have time for me right now, so I will stay here and work until she does."

"Fine," Provenza replies.

Sharon walks into her office and closes the door behind her. She takes her phone out of her purse and dials the number on the business card Provenza gave her.

"This is Elosha speaking, how can I help you?" a gentle voice answers the phone on the other end of the line.

"Uhm, hello! This is Captain Sharon Raydor speaking. I assume you must be super busy at the moment, but I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you. My colleague Lieutenant Louie Provenza recommended you to me, because I have been going through some horrible times quite recently."

"Oh, Louie! How nice of him to recommend me to you. I recommend you come over here right away. The sooner you get your troubles off your chest the better."

"Lieutenant Provenza said exactly the same thing. I guess I now know where he got this from."

"Would you like to come over right now or do you have any other pressing matters to deal with at the moment that can't wait?"

"No, not really. I am at work, but my team won't let me work anyway, so I guess I could come over right away. Your address is still the same as on this business card? 2278 Alberta Road?"

"Absolutely! I have had the office in this location for nearly 25 years now. I will be waiting for you. See you soon!" She then hangs up.

Sharon takes a deep breath and then puts her phone back into her purse. She grabs it and then walks out of her office again. When she walks past Provenza, she says, "You knew she would be available right away, didn't you?"

With a smirk on his face, he replies, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I am certainly glad that she can see you so soon."

Sharon puts her hand on Provenza's arm, squeezing it gently. "Thank you for always taking such good care of me. You are a good friend, Louie."

"It's my pleasure, Captain. We are always here for you, all of us! I hope you know that. You deserve to be taken care of. I am glad you found such a wonderful partner in Bill, who will do an even better job at this than me for the rest of your life."

"Thanks! That means a lot to me. Alright, I better get going. I don't want to make Elosha wait any longer than necessary. She did sound very nice on the phone. So maybe this is going to help. Maybe she is for me what Dr. Joe is for Rusty. It would certainly be a great relief to get this off my chest in a comfortable environment."

Now it's Provenza who is touching Sharon's arm and slightly squeezing it. "Everything will be better from now on… unless you have any other secret stalkers or stories you haven't told us about."

"Gods no, luckily not. This was my one big, dark secret that I have carried around with me for way too long, I guess."

"That you sure did, Sharon. Why don't you call me later and let me know how it went with Elosha? Only if you want to, of course."

"Yes," Sharon replies, "I can most definitely do that. Bye for now, and talk to you later."

Sharon turns around and walks out of the Major Crimes Division, making her way to the elevator. She is taking it down to the ground floor where she runs into Chief Taylor.

"Captain Raydor, what on earth are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay at home for at least a week? Also, since you have gone through a lot lately, I really think you should see a therapist before you come back to work."

Sharon isn't exactly sure, but she thinks she hears a tad of concern for her in Chief Taylor's voice.

"Chief, I know!" Sharon responds, which earns her a confused look from Taylor. "As a matter of fact, I am on my way to see a therapist right now. Lieutenant Provenza was so kind to recommend someone to me and she is able to see me right away."

"That was really nice of Lieutenant Provenza, and very thoughtful to convince you to go. I guess it is fair to assume that you wouldn't have gone on your own volition?"

"How come people know me so well around here," Sharon teases. "For years, no one but my own team from FID, or maybe not even them, wanted anything to do with me, called me Darth Raydor or the Wicked Witch of the East, and now people care so much. It's all so new to me and so overwhelming."

"Because before, you didn't give people a chance to like and care for you. To be frank, I think getting transferred from FID to Major Crimes was the best thing that could have happened to you. Sure the team gave you a hard time at the beginning, but now they admire you, a lot. Even Provenza does, and that is quite the achievement, don't you think?"

"Yes." Sharon thinks back to her first few months leading the Major Crimes Division. Flynn and Provenza despised her so much, and they showed it openly. Time changes everything. Time also heals a lot of wounds. Not all the wounds, sadly, but a great deal of them. It's time to put this horrible part of her life and Tom Zarek behind her, for good. It's time to completely start over again with Bill and her new family, with Rusty. But in order to be able to do that, she needs to see Elosha. "I need to get going now, Chief. My therapist is waiting. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Captain. Goodbye."

Sharon quickly walks over to her car and gets in. Pulling out of the parking lot of the LAPD headquarters, she makes her way over to 2278 Alberta Road, the starting line to her new life.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

Sharon arrives at the address that she had plugged into her GPS. She takes a look around at the surrounding buildings and realizes that she has been here before. So many of her terrible memories she has blocked out of her mind. Many years ago, when she and Jack had first separated, this was the same place that she had gone to, to get some help. She had been stuck with Katie and Ricky as a single parent and it had gotten to a point where she could not take it anymore. Raising her two children took all the money that she had left after Jack, leaving her with nothing to spare. She didn't have anyone to count on or rely on, and it had finally gotten to her. She had gone to a therapist once, but had never gone again after that. She wasn't one to look deep inside of herself emotionally; it made her feel too vulnerable. If her emotional wall came down once, it would never go back up. Suddenly, she remembers that the therapist she had seen is the same therapist she is going to see now. The therapist, Elosha, was such a lovely lady. So much has changed since then, and yet, so much hasn't. She is still the same vulnerable woman that she was back then. At that thought, Sharon deeply sighs and then climbs out of her car.

Opening the door to the office, a bell jingles over her head and Elosha appears out of the back room. Elosha looks at her almost as though she recognizes her. "Hello Elosha. I'm Sharon Raydor. I called about half an hour ago."

"Oh, yes. Hi! Have I seen you before? I feel like I recognize you and your name," Elosha says kindly as she shakes Sharon's hand.

Sharon signs in and says, "I wondered if you would recognize me. As I was pulling in, I suddenly remembered that I had been here before. It was years ago, probably just after you had started working here. I had come in after my husband and I had separated."

"Yes, that's right! You have two children, correct? Ricky and Katie, if I remember right?"

"Yes, and I have a third now."

"Oh?"

"I am actually in the process of adopting an eighteen year old." At Elosha's curious look she says, "It's a long story."

"Well luckily, we have plenty of time to talk. You will also have to tell me about what happened to your arm. Anyway, why don't you come on back and we'll get started? I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day so we can talk for as long as we need."

"Thank you," Sharon says, and then follows Elosha into her other room. They sit down in opposite chairs and Sharon says, "Where should I start?"

"Wherever you want, you have a lot to catch me up on."

"Well, it's been a long couple of years. Two years ago, I got transferred from Internal Affairs of the LAPD to being the Captain of the Major Crimes Division."

"Wow, congrats!"

"Thank you. Anyway, my first day there was hard because my whole division despised me. I was their worst enemy. And on top of that, I had a kid who wouldn't stay in foster care even though he was a witness to a murder. His name is Rusty. His mom had left him for drugs and he had ended up on the street, selling himself to men to survive. I brought him into my home as a murder witness who was dead set on wanting to find his mother. I knew that I needed to remain objective, but it didn't happen. I soon started thinking of him as one of my own. He did come with his problems though; someone was writing threatening letters to him regarding him as a witness and then decided to start writing threatening letters to me. Rusty was followed by security guards 24/7. It was hard on both of us. About a year ago, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. Rusty helped me through that time so much. Shortly into my treatment, the letter writer had gotten into our home while we were sleeping and I ended up killing him. Regarding something I had done as a Captain, Rusty had been taken hostage and I got shot, but we made it through. Also while I was going through breast cancer, I fell in love again to a great guy named Bill. He is the love of my life. We plan on getting married next January. I finally divorced Jack a few months ago. We had been legally separated for over two decades, as you can remember, but I finally decided to fully divorce him after falling in love with Bill. About two months before Bill had proposed to me, I fully recovered from my breast cancer. Now Rusty and I are talking about adoption. And here comes the reason why I am here. About a week ago, I was attacked by someone from my past." Sharon takes a deep breath at this point and is silent for a moment. She then continues. "When I was in high school, there was a boy, Tom Zarek, who was obsessed with me. He killed my boyfriend in front of me, and almost killed me. He was sent to prison and I had my name changed and my family moved us out here. He got out of prison a few months ago and started tracking me down. The night of January 1st I had come home from Bill's and found him in my apartment talking with Rusty. Bill had come by because I had forgotten something at his apartment and helped me and Rusty get Zarek. The cops came and arrested him but he escaped, which I found out the next day. Later that day as Rusty and I left my work we were kidnapped and held hostage by Zarek. I dislocated my shoulder fighting him, but we got him in the end. So, those have been my past two years in a nutshell. Thinking back on it, a lot has happened."

"Sharon, I want to say this first, you have been through a lot. Most people would not have been able to get through half of that. How are you feeling about what has happened this past week? Or these past couple of years? You seem to be worried about something, tell me."

"I have been able to get through these past two years without many problems. I accepted what I went through and moved on. It's just, this past week has shocked and rattled me. Part of my past was dredged up that I wanted to remain in the past. I didn't want anyone to know about it, no one knew. I'm worried that bringing up this part of my life will change what people think about me and their perception of me. I will be a different person to my family and my friends. In the back of my mind, I know it's ridiculous, but I can't stop feeling like this has changed who I am."

"It's truly understandable to think what you are thinking now. You need to understand that this doesn't change who you are and who people see you as. You are still the same person that raised them as a mother, fell in love with them as a wife, or worked beside them. You have not changed as a person. God has always had this plan for you from the very beginning. You are the person you are meant to be through God's eyes. You discovered who you are through all of this. Nothing changed except your perception on your life. God knew that you could make it through this and it would make you a better person in the long run. What do you think makes you feel this way? Why do you think that something as small as this can change your happiness?"

Sharon looks down at her lap and is silent for a couple minutes. "After Jack left, I suddenly started feeling like I could never be completely happy. I would be happy, but waiting for the shoe to drop. I almost feel like this could have been the shoe dropping, the thing that ruins my happiness. The thing that tears everything I love away from me. Why would God make me go through this? What have I done to deserve it?"

"This has been God's purpose for you. He has helped you overcome so many obstacles. These obstacles have changed your perception of who you are and have made you a better person overall. God led Rusty to you so you could give him the chance he deserved. God knew you could give Rusty what he needed because of what you've been through. Your cancer brought Bill to you. There are reasons for everything that God has done. And they haven't changed you or people's perception of you. They have just caused you to grow."

"Thank you, Elosha. This has thoroughly helped me. I had forgotten how insightful you are."

"You're welcome, Sharon. And if you ever need to come back and talk, remember, my door is always open."

"Thank you. And I will remember that."

Sharon and Elosha both stand up from their chairs and Elosha walks Sharon out to the door. Elosha gives Sharon a hug and says, "Don't worry, Sharon, your family will always know and love you, and God will help you with the rest. Thank you for coming by."

"Thank you," Sharon says. She then heads out to her car and drives home.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to our lovely guest reviewers. And Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

"Rusty, come out here!" Sharon calls out from the kitchen. She waits to continue until she hears him coming around the corner to the kitchen. "I need you to run to the store for me. I forgot to get the heavy cream when we went the other day and I'm too busy preparing the food to run out and get it now."

"Why do you need heavy cream?" Rusty asks, trying to remember if there is something special going on today that Sharon is cooking for.

"For the Irish Car Bomb cupcakes that I'm making." At Rusty's confused look she continues, "It's Saint Patrick's Day, Silly. I told you yesterday that Bill, Lee, and Kara are coming over, remember?" The look of realization that crosses over Rusty's face makes Sharon let out a chuckle.

"Oh yes! I vaguely remember you telling me something about that yesterday night while I was like on the computer. When are they coming over?"

"They are coming over at about six after they all get off of work. Luckily, I didn't have to go into work today because no one decided to murder anyone today. Anyway, you need to run to the store now so I can have those cupcakes ready by the time they get here!"

"Okay, Mom," Rusty says sarcastically. He walks over to the entryway and then calls back out, "How big of a container do I need to get?"

"Just get the one pint container. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Rusty says and then leaves.

As Sharon is waiting for Rusty to get back from the grocery store with the heavy cream, she finishes up preparing the corned beef and cabbage. After that is done, she walks over to her computer and turns on her Irish pub rock radio on her Pandora playlist, allowing her to get into the mood. Being completely decked out in green, she is wearing her bright, Irish green blouse and green earrings. She absolutely loves this day, not just because of the alcohol. Although the alcohol is great and definitely a plus, she is proud of her Irish heritage and enjoys celebrating it. Hopefully once she retires, her and Bill can take a trip and go to Ireland, maybe take the kids. She would love for them to be able to see their heritage as well. She walks back over to the kitchen humming along to _I'm A Rover _by Great Big Sea_._ As she opens her alcohol cabinet, she gets out a bottle of Guinness Stout, the large bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream, and Jameson's Whiskey. She pours out a small glass of Bailey's Irish Cream and takes a sip. "Mmmm, that's good," she says to herself. Taking one more sip, she places the glass back on the counter. She can't have too much before the company gets here. Deciding to start the cupcakes rather than wait for the heavy cream, which she won't need right away anyway, she pulls out the rest of the ingredients she will need.

Just as she is placing the cupcakes into the oven to bake, Rusty opens the front door and walks in. "I'm back and I have the heavy cream!"

"Oh good! Because you would have been in big trouble if you didn't."

Rusty takes off his shoes and then walks into the kitchen with the plastic bag containing the heavy cream. Setting it on the counter, he says, "Jeez, it's like our house has turned into a bar! I have never heard you listen to this music before."

"It's called a pub, Rusty. And I'm just getting into the mood. Someday you'll realize that I'm not as boring as you think I am. I was known to be quite wild in my college years," she says with a smile, picking up her glass of Bailey's and taking another sip.

Rusty shakes his head at her. "I somehow doubt that. What is that? It doesn't look like wine."

"That's because it's not. It's Bailey's Irish Cream, one of the famous Irish alcohols. I would let you have a sip but you are not 21. Though most of it will not be cooked into the cupcakes, but it's still different. It's very good, but very strong, leaves a nice burning down the back of your throat. Quite delicious!"

Rusty laughs at her and says, "How much of that have you had?"

"Not that much. Don't worry, Rusty, I'm not drunk yet! It takes a pretty good amount of alcohol to get me drunk. One time, oh wait, I can't tell you that story."

"You're so weird," Rusty says and then laughs. He turns around and walks back over to his room. Knowing that it will make Sharon ridiculously happy, he pulls out a green shirt and puts it on.

Sharon pulls the heavy cream out of the bag and sets it on the counter with all of the rest of the yet unused ingredients. She then puts away the plastic bag, pulling the receipt out of it and putting it in her purse, reminding herself later to pay Rusty back. Speaking of Rusty, he really doesn't know how many wild things she had done when she was younger. She didn't do much now, but she has gotten more mature since then and sadly less fun. As the timer goes off on the cupcakes, she walks over to the oven and pulls the pan out, checking to make sure that they are done. She mixes the icing and the ganache, adding in the alcohol when needed, and then adds them both to the cupcakes.

"Oh my god, those look delicious!" Rusty says from the direction of the counter.

Sharon suddenly stops humming to the Flogging Molly song that is on, turns around, and sees Rusty sitting on one of the bar stools at the countertop. She notices that he is now wearing a green shirt and says, "You changed."

"Yeah, I figured that it would make you happy."

"Yes, it does!" Sharon says, and starts chuckling. She places the now finished cupcakes on a plate and sets them near Rusty. "Don't touch those!"

"Yes, Mom."

Sharon turns around, gives him a look, and then goes back to cleaning up the baking mess. Just as she finishes up, there is knock on the door and Rusty says, "I'll get it." He climbs off of the stool and makes his way over to the door.

Just as he reaches the entryway, Sharon calls out to him, "Before you open the door, can you turn down the music a little bit to background music level? Thanks."

Rusty turns it down and then opens up the door, looking out to see Bill, Lee, and Kara. They all say hi and then make their way over to the kitchen to say hi to Sharon.

Kara looks over at the cupcakes and says, "Those look so good! What's in them?"

"Well, besides the normal ingredients, there is Guinness, Bailey's Irish Cream, and Jameson's Whiskey."

"Oh, those are going to be strong, but delicious," Lee says.

Bill walks over to Sharon and gives her a soft peck on the lips. He then looks curiously at her and runs his tongue back over his lips. "Have you already had some of that Bailey's Irish Cream?"

Sharon's smile widens and she says, "There's a strong possibility that I have already had some. I was baking with it, how could I not?"

"You have a good point," Bill says, and then spots the glass that she was drinking it out of. Softly chuckling, he turns back to the kids and makes conversation with them as Sharon finishes up the last of the cooking.

"Sharon, my dad told me about how you got a dislocated shoulder working a case. How is your shoulder doing after the injury?" Lee asks.

"Oh, it's doing perfectly fine. I had to wear a sling for a couple of weeks and then go to physical therapy for a bit. But it's been great since then, it hasn't been bothering me."

"Oh, that's great!" Lee says. "Glad it wasn't too bad. So when did you go back to work?"

"I went back to work about a week after the incident. They wanted me to go to a therapist to make sure my mind was okay."

"Well, that certainly makes sense," Kara adds in. "Oh, I absolutely love this song, especially when Gerard Butler sang it in _P.S. I Love You_."

They all stop talking to listen to _Galway Girl_ and suddenly they are all singing along to it. "And I ask you friends, what's a fella to do? Because her hair was black and her eyes were blue. And I knew right then, I'd be takin a whirl. Down the Salthill Prom with a Galway Girl."

Bill looks thoughtfully at Sharon and realizes how relaxed she looks. He sees her in a different light. She's letting herself have fun and relax.

Once the song finishes, Sharon says, "I would love to go to Ireland. That is my dream vacation spot. It just looks so beautiful in pictures and movies and I would love to see my heritage. It looks fun too, all the pubs!"

"Yes, I agree. I would love to go there one day too. I would not want to take a tour bus trip though. It would be great to rent a car and stay in all the bed-in-breakfasts and take our time traveling," Bill says, looking over at Sharon.

"Yes, exactly!" Sharon says.

"You'll have to take all of us with you when you go," Rusty says seriously, but meaning it as a joke.

"We'll have to see about that," Sharon says and then chuckles.

Once the timer goes off on the oven, Bill starts setting the table and Kara helps Sharon bring the food over. Sharon pours Bill and Lee each a glass of Guinness and her and Kara each a glass of Jameson's Whiskey.

"Sorry, Rusty, you're stuck with water," Sharon says and then laughs.

"Whatever, at least I'll be sober," Rusty says. Sometimes he is able to forget that he grew up with an alcoholic mother.

They all sit down at the table and begin to eat, conversing lightly as the Irish pub music plays in the background. After they finish eating, Sharon and Bill pick up the dishes and then Sharon brings the cupcakes over while Bill refills their glasses with their respective alcohol. They both sit down and then they all dig in to the cupcakes.

"These are absolutely decadent," Kara says.

"Yes, they certainly are," Bill says.

"Well, thank you," Sharon says. "I found the recipe on Pinterest and thought they were perfect for tonight. Glad you like them!"

They finish up eating dessert and Bill starts to clean the dishes as Sharon and the kids continue talking at the table. He enjoys listening to them all talk like a family. He can't wait for them to be a family! In just a little less than a year they will be getting married. Obviously having gotten lost in his thoughts, he is shaken out of his reverie by Sharon calling his name.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't listening."

"I was just saying to Kara about how we've been talking about the wedding. And she was telling me that she knows a wonderful professional photographer."

"Oh okay, we'll definitely have to look into the photographer."

"Yes, most definitely!" She then directs her next question at Kara, "What's the photographer's name?"

"Noelle Wells. She has a website. I'll write it down if you have a piece of paper."

Sharon grabs a scrap of paper from her desk and a pen and Kara writes it down for her. "I will definitely look her up. Thank you!"

"No problem!"

A little while later, Bill, Lee, and Kara leave because they all have work in the morning and there is always the chance that Sharon could get called in. They say their goodbyes and Bill gives Sharon a long, hard kiss.

She whispers into his ear, "The luck o' the Irish."

He smiles back at her and says, "Lucky for me!" He follows Lee and Kara out and they head home.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Our guest reviewers are awesome! **

On Friday night, Sharon wakes up in the middle of the night. After allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark, she looks at her clock on her nightstand, 4am. Nothing had woken her up and she thinks that's odd. She allows herself to wake up a bit more and realizes that something definitely feels off, call it the mother's need to keep her children safe. She's not sure what it is and so she listens. Focusing on every little noise in her home except her own breathing and the sounds of the clock in her room, she finally realizes what it is. The sound of Rusty's breathing sounds off. It's too ragged and heavy; it's never sounded like that before. She's not a nurse but she had raised two children before Rusty came along, and so she knows that something is most definitely wrong. Slowly, she climbs out of her bed and opens the door of her bedroom. After turning on the hallway light, she quietly opens Rusty's door part way and slips in. Sitting down softly on the side of his bed, she gently places her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. As predicted, his forehead is hot against her hand.

He moans under her touch and mumbles in his restless, illness-ridden sleep, "Mom."

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here," Sharon whispers gently. She then soothingly runs her hand up and down his arm.

Rusty wakes up a little more and realizes that Sharon really is there. He moans, "Mom, I don't feel good."

"I can see that, honey. What's the matter?" She says this as quietly as possible but she can still feel Rusty slightly grimace at her volume. He then takes a rather deep breath and is quiet for a moment.

"I have a headache and I'm cold and I feel nauseous."

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"Yeah," Rusty says, and slightly nods his head.

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Rusty slowly stands up from his bed and then races into his bathroom, barely making it in time.

Sharon follows him into the bathroom and turns the light on dim. _Why had he not come to me before it had gotten this bad? He wasn't feeling like this when we had dinner earlier tonight, unless he had but it had just gotten worse. Why did he not think he could come to me about this? I am his mom. _Pushing away the sigh that threatens to escape, she slides the rug away from the sink, pushing it towards Rusty and helping him kneel on top of it instead of on the cold tile floor. Sitting down beside him on the floor, she slowly starts to rub small circles on his back. After he finishes, she leans over him and flushes the toilet. As he leans his head on his arms and groans, she gently says, "I'll be right back." She gives him one last rub on the back and then stands up. Grabbing one of the towels from the linen closet, she walks back into his room and unfolds the towel out next to his bed. She then walks out to the kitchen and grabs a trash bag. After placing it in the trashcan in his room, she sets the trashcan on the towel next to the side of his bed along with a box of tissues. She walks back out to the kitchen and gets two ibuprofen from the bottle. Filling a plastic cup, the one she used to use whenever her kids got sick, with water, she snaps the lid in place and then takes it back to Rusty along with the medicine. As she walks back into the bathroom, she says, "Do you think you can keep down some medicine?"

Rusty slowly nods his head and accepts the water and medicine from Sharon. After taking it, he puts the cup on the floor beside him and leans his head against the side of the counter.

"Do you think you feel good enough to go back to your room? Or do you want to sit in here for a little while longer? I put the trashcan beside your bed just in case."

"Yeah, I can go back." Rusty slowly stands up from the floor and washes his hands and his mouth out.

Sharon follows him slowly out to his room. Once he gets back in bed, she tucks him in and then places another blanket on top of him. She then says, "I'll be right back." Walking back to the linen closet, she pulls out a small washcloth and dampens it with cold water. Picking up the cup that Rusty left in the bathroom and turning off the light, she makes her way back out to Rusty's room. After setting the cup on the nightstand, she gently places the wet washcloth on Rusty's forehead. When her other kids were sick, this is when she would get in bed with them and rub their back until they fell asleep, sometimes she would fall asleep with them. Rubbing your child's back can be very relaxing and soothing for both people. But unlike her other kids, Rusty would probably not be comfortable with this, so she decides against it. Instead, she makes sure his blankets are completely covering him and then after lightly lifting up the washcloth, she places a kiss on his forehead and then places the washcloth back over his forehead. She then whispers, "Feel better, sweetie."

Just as she is about to turn towards his door, he whispers, "Can you stay?"

Sharon is stunned silent for a moment but then replies, "Of course. I'm just going to turn the hallway light off." She quickly turns the light off and then walks back into Rusty's room. Closing the door behind her, she walks over to the other side of Rusty's bed and carefully climbs in. Pulling the covers over her, she props her head up against her hand. Rusty is facing away from her so she starts to gently rub his back. After a few minutes, she quietly says, "Is this helping?"

"Yes," Rusty sleepily replies.

After about five more minutes of rubbing Rusty's back, Sharon starts to feel him slowly nod off. His breathing deepens and slows and his body starts to relax. A few minutes later and Sharon herself drifts off to sleep.

Sharon wakes the next morning and is at first confused as to where she is. The bed feels all wrong. But then she thinks back to the previous night and it dawns on her where she is, Rusty's room. She hadn't heard him throw up beside her during the night so he must have been able to sleep. She turns and looks at the alarm clock, 9:40am. She turns back to Rusty and sees that he is still sleeping soundly. Knowing that there is no need to bother him by waking him up considering it's Saturday, she instead just decides to lay there and watch Rusty sleep. She used to do this with her other kids, watch them sleep. If she had a particularly bad day, especially if it involved children, she would come home at night, feed her kids, get them in bed, and then watch them sleep. Something about watching her own kids sleep made her feel a lot better about their safety and that they were okay. She had only done that two times with Rusty. Both times were after she solved murder cases that involved kids. She looks at his face and notices that the frown lines that normally show on his face are gone when sleeping. He looks like a completely normal teenager that did not have to undergo as many hardships as he has had to. She wishes that she could take away everything that he has gone through, wishes that he could have just the memories of a normal teenager, but she knows he can't.

After about ten minutes of watching him sleep, Sharon carefully stands up from the bed. She tucks the blankets back around Rusty and then slips quietly out of the room. Knowing that he needs his sleep to get better, she decides to let him just sleep as long as he needs to. Walking back into her bedroom, she closes the door behind her and gets in the shower. Once she is done getting ready, she walks out to the kitchen. While making as little noise as possible, she eats breakfast and reads the newspaper. As she finishes putting her dishes away, she hears Rusty slowly walk up behind her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not good, but my headache is gone," Rusty murmurs groggily.

Sharon turns around and sees him standing huddled in a blanket. The sight would have made her smile if he wasn't sick. She puts her hand to his forehead and says, "You still feel like you have a fever. Let me get you some ibuprofen which will hopefully help with the fever."

Rusty sits down at the table as Sharon pours him a cup of juice and hands him two ibuprofen. He takes the medicine and then grimaces, his stomach still not right.

Once he takes the medicine, Sharon sits down beside him and says, "How's your stomach feeling? Do you think you can eat something?"

"No, it still doesn't feel good. But a little better than last night."

"Alright. Try to keep drinking your juice though, take little sips. Do you want to lie down on the couch and I can turn a movie on?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay." Rusty stands up from his chair, taking the cup with him, sets it down on the coffee table, and then lies down on the couch.

Sharon follows him into the living room and rifles through all of her movies. She finally picks _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring,_ deciding that they could have a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon, and lifts it up for Rusty's approval. After putting it in the player, she walks back over to the couch and sits down beside Rusty. She places a pillow on her lap and pats it with her hand, hinting to Rusty that he could lie his head down. He finally gives in and lays his head down on Sharon's lap.

Before the movie starts, Rusty says, "Thank you for helping me last night, and for lying with me and rubbing my back. My first mom never did that."

"You're welcome, Rusty. I did that for both of my other kids as well when they were sick. I will always be there if you need me."

Once the movie begins and the ibuprofen starts working, Rusty starts to relax. He feels his mom absentmindedly playing with his hair as she watches the movie. Before he gets entirely engrossed in the movie, he thinks, _"I could never have a better mom."_

**Hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are appreciated and loved. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that this chapter was complete. Hope you enjoy it! More MommaRaydor and Rusty. **

A few hours later and they are halfway through _The Two Towers, _Sharon having gotten up earlier to change the disk when _The Fellowship of the Ring_ was finished. Rusty still has his head resting on Sharon's lap therefore she feels it when he tenses up and starts to take shallow breaths. She gently rubs her hand over his hair and softly says, "Rusty, are you okay?"

"No," Rusty says hurriedly as he stands up and dashes over to the bathroom, his hand covering his mouth.

Sharon quickly pauses the movie and then follows Rusty into the bathroom. He is leaning over the toilet and looking absolutely miserable. Kneeling down behind him, she gently starts rubbing his back. He is mostly just dry-heaving, considering there wasn't anything in his stomach to begin with besides a little bit of juice. Once he finishes, he wipes his mouth with toilet paper and then flushes the toilet. As he leans his head against the side of the counter, Sharon places her hand on his forehead and feels that his temperature has risen once again. "No wonder you're feeling bad again, your fever's back." She places her hand on the back of his neck and feels his cool, clammy skin. "Alright, let's get you back into bed."

Rusty looks at her pleadingly with tears in his eyes and says, "No, please no. Can I just keep lying on the couch with you?"

Sharon looks at him oddly. _He has never once pleaded with me._ _Never. After everything they have been through it's odd that he would plead with me to let him stay on the couch. What on earth would upset him so much? There must be something in his memories that is causing him to think that he would have to beg me to let him stay on the couch. _She finally looks back at him, puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Of course, Rusty. But stay here for a minute, I'll be right back." She stands up from her seated place beside him and walks over to his room. After moving the towel, trashcan, and tissues out to the living room beside the couch, she walks back into the bathroom and helps Rusty clean himself up.

Rusty follows her back out to the living room and notices the trashcan and everything else next to the couch. "Thank you."

Sharon hums in acknowledgement and then sits down on the couch in the place that she had occupied ten minutes prior. Rusty lies down beside her and rests his head on the pillow once again in her lap. She smiles softly because Rusty laid his head down without her even having to motion him to do so. She pulls the blanket up around him because she can feel him shivering from the fever. Resting her hand on his arm, she gently tries to rub the warmth back into him.

Just as Sharon is about to turn the movie back on, Rusty quietly says, "My mom never cared for me when I was sick." He stops when he feels her breathing still, but then it starts to continue. He hears her put the remote back on the arm of the couch and wait for him to continue, completely silent. He knows she appreciates these little insights into his past life, mostly because it shows her how much he really trusts her. "She would never rub my back if I was throwing up in the bathroom. I would go back to my room and she would never come and check on me or care for me. She would just ignore me."

Sharon suddenly realizes that this is why he was pleading with her to stay out here. He didn't want to be forgotten in his room and be left to feel miserable alone. She is just shocked by this. _What kind of mother does this to her child? Her heart broke every time her kids got sick, unless of course they got her sick in the process. Then there would be hell to pay. But they must have had good times, because Rusty still loves her. But how? _Sharon realizes she's been lost in her thoughts for awhile when she starts to hear Rusty calling her name.

"Mom. Mom. Mom?"

Sharon slightly shakes her head to bring her back to the present and says, "Rusty, I need you to understand that I am nothing like your biological mother. I would never ignore you or let you be forgotten. You have to understand that. I need you to be able to trust that you can rely on me to be the kind of mother you didn't have. It doesn't matter if you're 18 or if you're 40; I will always be the person you can rely on to care for you and to love you. You need to understand that. You are my child as much as Katie and Ricky are. You will always have a home with me, wherever I am and wherever you are. You need to trust me when I say this, I will never leave you." She gently gives Rusty's arm a squeeze.

Rusty turns his head to look up at her after a brief moment of silence. "I know that. But sometimes it's easy to forget that this is my life now. I never thought I would have a family like this so sometimes I forget that you aren't my other mom. I didn't know what this kind of love was until I came here. I didn't even know that it was possible. I didn't know what this kind of home was until I came here. You gave me that, and sometimes I forget."

"It's okay, Rusty. All you need to remember is that I will never leave you the way your mom left you. I will always be by your side." She continues rubbing his hair as she says this.

"I know that, and thank you." Rusty then turns his head back to face the TV.

Sharon hums in acknowledgement and then reaches for the remote to turn the movie back on. As the movie starts playing, she thinks back to their conversation. She hopes that Rusty will always remember that she is his mom in all but blood. She will never give up on him and she will never leave him, not until the day she dies. He will always be her son.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and suggestions are loved and appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to our guest reviewers. To the guest who said this was your first time reading it, we would suggest you go back and read the prequel to this fic entitled **_**My Son**_**. Hope you enjoy this chapter and we hope all of our readers have a fantastic Easter! **

Sharon wakes up on Sunday morning and is pretty sure she is dying. She hasn't gotten sick, besides the Bronchitis caused by her weakened immune system from the cancer, in years. She thinks the last time she has been sick was when her son was still in high school and she had the flu, brought to her by her wonderful son. Every year she would fight with them to get flu vaccines but they of course never listened. That year, there was a large flu outbreak at the school after Katie had graduated and Ricky brought that wonderful bug home to her. Of course, she had been the caring mom and took care of him while he was sick, and then she had gotten it. That had been over ten years ago.

She had always prided herself on her great immune system, always fighting when it needed to, but now she thinks all those bugs that it had beat are coming back to her at exactly the same time and it was started by Rusty. She is not going to let Rusty get away with this. She had been the caring mom taking care of him and look what that had brought her.

After all these years of not being truly sick, she has forgotten how bad it is. Her throat is dry, her breath feels like it's coming out of a furnace, her head is aching, and she can't even explain how her stomach is feeling. The worst thing that could possibly happen is for someone to be murdered today. Right after she thinks this, her phone rings. She inwardly groans as she picks up her phone and looks at the name, Provenza. She debates on not answering it, but then ultimately decides that she should considering she's the captain. Before she answers, she clears her throat and tentatively tests her voice. Seeing as though her voice is somewhat normal, she answers the phone. "Hello Provenza."

"Hi Sharon. Sorry to call you on a Sunday and wake you, but we have a murder. I'll text you the address."

"Alright, thank you. I'll be there in a bit." She ends the call and slowly braves sitting up. Regretfully throwing off her comforter, she swings her legs over the side of the bed. After a couple minutes of rubbing her temples, she decides to finally stand up. Her body absolutely aches. Slowly she walks over to the bathroom and rummages through the medicine cabinet. She takes a couple motrin and some Day-Quil and then gets in the shower, hoping that it will help. She realizes too late that she had turned the water on too hot and now she is feeling faint. Sliding down the shower wall, she sits down on the floor and lets the water rush over her, also helping to clear her mind.

Once done in the shower, she walks back out to her bedroom and throws on one of her comfortable sweaters instead of her usual suit. To hell with looking professional… She walks back into her bathroom and slowly blow dries her hair and puts on a minimal amount of makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thinks to herself, "_This will have to do. This is as good as it's going to get today." _She then dryly coughs into the crook of her elbow. _Wonderful… _

She walks out of her room and it doesn't come as a surprise that Rusty is still asleep. He of course is still sick. Instead of being the mean mom that she wants to be and wake him up, she decides to just leave a note for him telling him where she is at. She decides to leave the part about her being sick out. She quietly opens the door to his room and leaves the note on his nightstand, being careful not to wake him. She walks towards the kitchen and contemplates eating some breakfast considering she has no idea how long she is going to be at work, but then her stomach does a flip at the idea and she decides that she better not. She instead grabs a peppermint from the "anything drawer" and pops it into her mouth, hoping that it will settle her stomach. She slips her feet into her shoes, grabs her purse and her phone, and then slips quietly out the door. As she rides the elevator down to the parking lot, she coughs heavily into her hand and then leans against the wall shakily. Maybe she should've told Provenza that she was sick, but the shower did help her feel a bit better and she didn't have a fever, yet. After slowly climbing into her car, she pulls out her phone and looks at the address that Provenza had sent to her, inputting it into her GPS.

Once she arrives on the scene, Provenza takes one look at her and says, "You look awful. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Having coughed all the way over to the crime scene, her voice is no longer as strong as it was earlier that morning. She glares at him and says with a grimace, "No wonder you've been divorced four times, you don't know anything about women. Thanks, Lieutenant."

"_Wow, Sharon is grumpy when she's sick_," Provenza thinks.

As they walk up to the victim, she suddenly takes a deep breath, puts her hand to her mouth, and looks away. Her insides flip around and around. She has never been skittish around murder scenes, but the bug must be telling her body otherwise. She's glad she decided not to have breakfast this morning.

Tao looks up at Provenza, gestures at Sharon, and says, "Is she okay?"

"No," Provenza grumbles, "She's sick and she's too damn stubborn to just take a sick day. Now she's going to end up getting us all sick. Anyway, tell us what you got."

By the time they were finished with the crime scene and had arrived back at the station, Sharon's coughing had increased quite a bit. As Sharon enters the Major Crimes department, she walks into her office and closes the door behind her. Sitting down in her chair, she leans her head into her hands and takes soothing breaths. Unfortunately, her breathing is rattling inside of her throat which is not very soothing at all. She forcefully clears her throat and rubs her throbbing temples. She slowly stands up from her chair and walks out of her office, intent on moving her mind away from how terrible she is feeling and instead onto justice for the murder victim.

As she sits down on the edge of Provenza's desk, he looks at her and glares. "I don't want your germs on my desk."

She narrows her eyes at him but then after seeing that he is not going to let up, hoarsely croaks, "Fine." Moving towards Amy's desk instead, she looks at her for an 'okay' and receives it. After gratefully smiling at Amy, she sits down on the edge of her desk and gets information as to what everyone is doing. Her coughing has reduced her to talking to her team in hoarse whispers. They all look at her with pity, except Provenza. She rakes her eyes over the murder board and regrets it instantly. The pictures of the murder catch her eyes and she is brought back to earlier in the morning with her standing over the body and the smell and all the blood. Moving her hand quickly to cover her mouth, she races over to the bathroom.

They all turn their heads just as the bathroom door closes behind her and then they all look at each other in shock. Sanchez turns towards Sykes and says, "Go in there. Make sure she's okay."

Sykes follows his instructions and just as she is about to enter the bathroom she hears Provenza say, "I'll call Bill, have him come and take her home. She shouldn't be driving like this."

As she enters the bathroom, she notices that the first stall door is closed and she can see Sharon's feet underneath it. She knocks on the door and says, "Captain, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay," Sharon whispers hoarsely. She then proceeds to dry-heave into the toilet.

Sykes waits outside the stall door, murmuring comforting things to Sharon on the other side of it. Once Sharon finishes, she gradually stands up and flushes the toilet, opening up the door to see Sykes on the other side of it. She washes her hands and her mouth out and then turns towards Sykes. "You've been here the entire time?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you would be okay."

"Thank you."

They make their way out of the bathroom and Sharon stays in her office until Bill arrives half an hour later, Flynn having told her that they called him to come pick her up. She looks up as the door opens and sees Bill standing in the opening. He looks at her softly and gently murmurs, "Let's take you home."

Sharon shakily stands up, grabs her purse, and then allows Bill to hold her against his side as they walk out of the station. Once they get into her car, Sharon leans her head against the hot window, obviously she had gotten a fever, and hoarsely whispers, "Thank you for coming and getting me. How did you get here?"

"I took the bus because I knew you wouldn't want your car left here."

"Thank you," Sharon whispers, and then falls immediately to sleep from the soothing vibration of the car.

**Hope you enjoyed it! For those readers who are wanting more Bill/Sharon, as you could tell by the end of this chapter, Bill will be in the entire next chapter. As always, reviews and suggestions are loved and appreciated. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! We do not own the quote from **_**Fiery**__**Cross**_**. As always, thanks to our guest reviewers! **

Sharon wakes up when she feels a warm, heavy hand on her thigh. She covers her eyes with her hand and mumbles, "Too bright," followed by a cough. The hand on her leg starts to gently rub up and down her thigh, creating a spot of warmth. Sleep pulls at the back of her mind.

"Sharon, I wouldn't wake you but we're home. Let's get you inside and then get you into bed. Come on." Bill opens his door and grabs her purse from the back seat, slinging it over his shoulder. He stands up and walks around to her side of the car, opening the door for her. Lending her his hand, he helps her get out of the car, and after locking the car, helps her into the elevator. She leans heavily against him, shivering. Obviously a fever has been added in to her mix of symptoms now.

They reach her floor and step out of the elevator. Once Bill takes her keys out of her purse and opens the door, Sharon steps in and then grimaces. "Why is there so much light in here?" Bill follows her into the condo and sets her purse down on the side table. She slips out of her shoes and quietly calls out Rusty's name, grimacing when it comes out almost as a croak and is followed by a cough.

"In here," Rusty says from his room. "Are you okay?" He walks out of his room and notices Bill standing in the living room. "Hi Bill. Why are you here? And where's mom?"

"Hey Rusty. Your mom's in the kitchen getting some medicine. I was called by Provenza to go and pick Sharon up from work; she's not feeling too great. She mumbled something about how you're going to be in big trouble."

"Yes, you are, mister," Sharon whispers as she walks back into the living room. "Thanks for getting me sick."

"Ah…" Bill says in the background, suddenly realizing why Rusty is in 'trouble'.

"That's not my fault. You didn't have to take care of me."

"Yes, I did, I'm your mother." Sharon suddenly thinks back to the conversation that she and Rusty had the day before, how Rusty's mom would never take care of him. She's forgets sometimes that Rusty isn't her own biological child that she has raised for 18 years. Most of the time he feels so much like her own. "Alright, I'm going to get into bed." She coughs violently and then groans, her stomach doing turns in her abdomen. She has been standing for far too long.

Following Sharon back into her bedroom, Bill closes the door. He unmakes her bed and then waits for her to get changed into her pajamas.

Opting for her sweat pants and her too large LAPD sweatshirt that she rarely wears and got many years ago when she first started working for the LAPD, she changes into them and then climbs into her bed. She feels Bill tuck her covers around her and ask, "Do you need anything else?"

She turns toward him and says, "I don't know; you're the doctor. What do you think?"

"Well, I can't do much for you. You probably just caught the same bug that Rusty had and now you have it. You can only treat the symptoms and wait it out, not much else you can do. It'll probably be gone in a couple days, but you need to rest. So is there anything that I can get you that will help you rest?"

"No, just you," Sharon whispers. She looks at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Bill could never say no to her, but he does say, "You better not get me sick."

Sharon raises her eyebrow and says, "You're a doctor. I'm sure you've come into contact with everything and have a wonderful immune system by now."

Bill only smiles at this but then slips out of his shoes, placing them by the wall next to her dresser. He walks around to the other side of the bed and sees Sharon's eyes following him. Slipping into the bed beside her, he opens up his arms to her and feels her snuggle into his side.

The warmth that he radiates seeps into her and allows her to relax her tense muscles. She places her hand on his chest and he covers it with his. "Thanks for coming to pick me up earlier. If you hadn't come I probably would have just stayed all day just to be stubborn."

Bill chuckles at this and says, "You're welcome. I never would have left you there to be miserable though. Why did you go to work this morning?"

"Because I wasn't feeling as bad this morning as I am now, and because I'm stubborn."

Bill only shakes his head at this and says, "But you're my stubborn woman, and I'm going to take care of you. Now, get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." He turns his head and places a soft kiss on the side of Sharon's cheek.

She lets out a deep breath and then after slightly adjusting her position, falls asleep. Bill's warmth all around her lets her completely fall off into a deep sleep, one that she most certainly needs.

A couple hours later she wakes up to find Bill's warmth still surrounding her. She looks up at him and notices that he is now reading the book that was on her nightstand, _Fiery Cross_, the fifth book in the _Outlander_ series. She has been rereading the series now that there is a television show based on it, having forgotten the little details since last reading them. She always finds it enjoyable to reread a series. She finally speaks, "How are you enjoying it?"

"Oh, you're awake!" Bill says in a surprised tone. Realizing that she has asked a question about the book, he says, "I've actually read them before and absolutely love them. When I saw it on the table I figured I would start reading it again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better. Why don't you read to me for a bit?"

After snuggling deeper into his side, Bill starts reading to her, his voice catching the different intonations and nuances in the writing. Bill's voice catches as he reads the next line, "'Sassenach… I love ye now, and I will love ye always. Whether I am dead – or you – whether we are together or apart. You know it is true, he said quietly, and touched my face. 'I know it of you, and ye know it of me as well.'"

Sharon doesn't miss the catch in his voice as he reads this. She looks up at him curiously and notices that he has quit reading and is now looking down at her. She rubs her hand over his chest and then tightens her grip on his side.

"I love you, Sharon, and I will love you always. Whether I am dead – or you – whether we are together or apart."

"I know that, Bill. And I love you too. Always. I will always love you."

Bill continues reading a few more chapters and then says, "Do you feel good enough to eat something?"

"Yeah, I think I can. I'll come out with you; see what Rusty is doing and how he is feeling." She coughs and clears her throat.

Bill places a tiny piece of paper in the book at the place that he stopped and puts it back on the nightstand. They both climb out of the bed and Sharon follows Bill out of her bedroom. Bill walks over to the kitchen as Sharon sits next to Rusty on the couch.

"Hey Rusty. How are you feeling?" Sharon croaks out.

"Well, I'm feeling better, unlike you. Sorry for giving it to you."

"It's okay, Rusty. It's my job as a mother to take care of you. I knew that I could have gotten it. You're not in trouble like I said earlier; I was just being a sick grumpy."

Rusty snorts and then finally notices that she isn't wearing her usual attire. "I have never seen you in that sweatshirt before."

Sharon looks down, having momentarily forgotten what she is wearing. "Oh! That's not a surprise, I hardly ever wear it. It's usually way too casual for me."

Bill calls out from the kitchen, "Rusty, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please," Rusty calls out from his place on the couch. He then turns back to the TV where _Battlestar Galactica_ is playing.

"Alright, I'll make something for you too." Fifteen minutes later, Bill brings them both a bowl of chicken noodle soup and two spoons. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Bill," Sharon says.

He brings his bowl and sits down on the other chair, beginning to watch _Battlestar Galactica_ with the other two.

As the final scene of the episode transforms to showing the president and the newly appointed admiral, Sharon quietly says, "I absolutely love this scene." Just as the president and admiral kiss, Bill moves to get up from the chair to put his dishes in the kitchen, but then sneaks around behind the couch and gently places a kiss on Sharon's lips, momentarily not caring that she is sick.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for it being short. Thanks to our wonderful guest reviewers. You are awesome! And for all who were wondering, Sharon being sick is NOT a precursor to finding out her cancer has returned.**

"What would we do if we were in that situation?" Sharon asks quietly. Rusty had gone to his room over twenty minutes ago and now it is just her and Bill in the living room. Bill stands up and walks over to the couch to sit beside her. As he reaches his arm around her shoulder and gently squeezes it, Sharon finally turns her head and their eyes connect. "Hmmm? What would we do?"

"Well, we don't really have to worry about that now do we. It would never happen in our lifetime. Maybe our grandchildren? Great grandchildren? But never us." Bill thinks it's odd that she's asking this question, though after watching _Battlestar Galactica_ it does tend to make you think about your own life and put it into perspective.

"No, I know that. We are definitely not that technologically advanced yet. But hypothetically, what would we do? What type of people would we be? How would we survive? Indulge me…" After Sharon says this, she turns her head back around to face the TV and cuddles into Bill's side, coughing into her hand.

Bill runs his hand down the length of Sharon's arm unconsciously as he thinks, making her smile. "Well, since we're speaking hypothetically… I've always thought of you as the president. Something about her reminds me of you. Her strength, her determination, her confidence, her attitude, her love, her beauty, it all reminds me of you. It took awhile to get past her walls, but once inside those walls, she was an incredible woman that no one would ever forget. You are exactly the same."

Sharon turns her head and places a soft kiss on Bill's lips. "Thank you." After kissing him once more on the lips, she says, "But let's hope one thing isn't the same."

Bill tilts his head in confusion and says, "And what's that?"

"Her death," Sharon whispers, remembering back to when she had cancer.

Bill nods his head in agreement with this and then says, "I sometimes try to forget about the final season. It's not often you hear of a person that could get through it without completely losing it. So, who do you see me as?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask me that! The admiral of course! The Adama to my Roslin."

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Bill looks at her teasingly, knowing that she was going to say that. Sometimes people who love each other to the extent that they do will know exactly what the other one will say.

"Your determination, your handsomeness, your strength, your ability to love everyone like family, your romantic gestures, your control, your ability to remain level-headed; they are all the same qualities as the admiral. Not to mention, you have to be Adama because I'm Roslin."

"That makes sense. But my romantic gestures?" He then turns to catch Sharon's eyes, interested in this explanation.

"Reading books to me. You started that when I was going through my cancer treatment. The most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. People don't put much stock in books anymore, and that's really sad. They have the power to affect people, and bring people closer. But society has forgotten that. That was a true romantic gesture, and I have always appreciated it, and will always appreciate it."

Bill is shocked by her answer. "I find that hard to believe that that was the most romantic thing any man has ever done for you."

"Oh, it is. But I guess that maybe it's because you're the only man that has ever truly understood me. So, it would be us two leading the rest of the humans to another planet, obviously not Earth because we live on Earth now."

Bill thinks for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Yes, we would be the leaders of the fleet. We would lean on each other to survive and make it through to finding another planet where we could live, and the remainder of the human civilization. Lee, Kara, Ricky, Katie, and Rusty could all be pilots. Maybe Rusty could be your assistant considering how young he is. We would get through it, Sharon, because that's what you have to do when you're in that situation, you just have to keep fighting. I'm sure we would make great leaders to a fleet."

"I'm sure we would too. Though I'm not sure I would enjoy being president, or even be a good one."

"The best presidents are the people who didn't want to be president in the first place. They're not power hungry, and they'll do what needs to be done for the good of the people, not for themselves."

"So say we all," Sharon says with a grin. "So, hypothetically, if I was Laura Roslin and you were Bill Adama in the show, would you have waited until I had died to put a ring on my finger?"

"Absolutely not," Bill says with all seriousness. "I would have done it way before then. I probably would have asked you to marry me back when you first started living with me after you began your treatments. And since we're still speaking hypothetically, if you were Laura Roslin, would you have gone on and stolen the election to prevent Gaius Baltar from becoming president?"

"Yes, I would have gone through with it. I would not have allowed him to become president if I knew that was the right decision."

"Good for you, Sharon. I would have supported it. And see, there are small differences between us and the admiral and president. I would have married you much sooner and you would be much more dangerous."

"So maybe it's okay that we're not the admiral and president. Not every story can be perfect after all."

"Yes, that's true. But Sharon?"

Sharon turns her head and faces him with a curious look on her face. "Yes?"

"If it ever did happen, I would most definitely build you our cabin on the new planet."

Sharon smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. "My Admiral…"

"My President…" He brings her closer for another kiss and tightens their embrace. "So, how are you feeling compared to this morning?"

"Oh, much better. I had almost forgotten that I was sick, until you reminded me." She glares at him but then coughs into her shoulder.

Bill chuckles at this and says, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I should probably head out because I have work tomorrow. Please don't go in if you feel terrible, Sharon." He stands up and then lends a hand to Sharon to help her up as well.

"I won't, unless my stubborn Laura Roslin comes out." She grins slyly as she says this and receives a light swat on the arm from Bill.

"Alright, well, call me tomorrow night and let me know how your day went if you decided to go in."

"I will." Sharon leads him to door and just as she opens it she says, "I love you, Bill."

"About time. I love you too, Sharon." He leans over, gives her another kiss, and then leaves.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are wonderful. Suggestions for storylines are also welcome. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I know I had fun writing it. The lyrics to **_**Piano Man**_**, **_**Don't Stop Believin'**_**, **_**Sweet Home Alabama**_**, and **_**I Love Rock n' Roll**_** do not belong to me. Again, thanks to our guest reviewers!**

On Friday afternoon at about 5, Sharon and her team wrap up a case as Andrea finishes the deal with the criminal. Sharon returns to her office and is just about to get started on some paperwork as Andrea opens up her door and walks in. "Hello Andrea. Has everything regarding the deal been finished?"

"Yes, it has. I actually came in here to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight with me and Amy, girls' night out. We were going to go to a bar, have a couple drinks, unwind after a long week. What do you say?"

Sharon places the pen that she had been holding in her hand down on her desk and a smile grows on her face. She hasn't been out with friends in forever. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I will gladly join you." The look on her face then turns suspicious. "There isn't going to be any singing involved, right?"

Andrea chuckles and says, "Not unless we get drunk enough, or just get you drunk enough." At this, she receives a glare in her direction. "What? I'm just saying it like it is. Well, why don't we call it a day, go back home, change and eat something quick, and then meet at The Gaslite at 8?"

"The Gaslite? I haven't been there in forever, probably not since I was in my 20's. I can't believe it's still there. Do you remember what road it's on?"

"I believe it's on Wilshire Blvd., if I remember correctly. So, meet you at 8?"

"Yes, see you and Amy there," Sharon says. After Andrea leaves her office, she begins to pack up her things. _I can just finish up this paperwork on Monday. Hopefully no one decides to murder anyone tomorrow, or else there will be a major problem. _Swinging her purse over her shoulder, she walks out of her office and says to her team, "You guys can all go home. It's been a long week, just finish up any last things on Monday." She then directs her voice at Amy. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Andrea told you the plan?"

As Amy responds, she sees the weird looks she's receiving from the guys. "Yes, she did. See you at The Gaslite at 8." As Sharon leaves, she then turns towards the guys and says, "Girls' night out. No men allowed."

"Sure, whatever. You three get to have all the fun," Provenza grumbles. "Alright, the Captain left, so I'm outta here. See you all on Monday, hopefully…" The rest of the team slowly follow Provenza and Sykes' model and leave for the weekend.

Sharon returns to her condo and leaves her purse and shoes at the door. Hearing that the TV is on, she walks into the living room and sees Rusty sitting on the couch watching TV.

Rusty turns to her and says, "Hey! You're home earlier than usual."

"Yes, I am. We wrapped up the case early and then I sent everyone home because it's been such a long week. Also, Andrea, Amy, and I are going out tonight. I'm meeting them at 8. You'll be okay cooking dinner for yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Going out, huh? Finally!"

"Finally? What is that supposed to mean?" Sharon says with a smile as she sits down on the couch beside Rusty. Although she knows what he means, it's funny to hear him say that.

"Well, you know, you never go out, like ever. You never have fun."

Sharon places her hand gently on his knee. "Rusty, I have plenty of fun, though it will be nice to go out with friends since I haven't done that in so long. But really, Rusty, you don't need to worry about me. I have lots of fun with you, and Bill, and with my other kids."

"I know that. But you deserve to go out with your friends more than you do."

"Thanks, Rusty," Sharon says. "Alright, I am going to go get ready." She stands up from the couch and makes her way back into her bedroom. After closing the door, she unbuttons her suit jacket and hangs it back up in her closet next to the other things that need to be dry-cleaned. Before taking off the remainder of her clothes, she stares into her closet, looking for something suitable to wear for tonight. She knows that she owns over a fair amount of clothes, a woman can never have too many choices, but nothing seems right for tonight. Just as she is about to give up, she spies a shimmery taupe draped sleeveless top in the very back of her closet. Hoping that it still fits, she pulls it off of the hangar and tries it on. _Thank goodness it fits._ Moving over to her dresser, she takes off her slacks and pulls on a pair of her dark-wash jeans. After re-applying her makeup and re-doing her hair, she walks out of the bathroom and slips her feet into her tall black high heels. Looking over at her clock, she sees that it is nearing 7:15. Walking out of her bedroom, she sees Rusty still sitting on the couch.

Turning to look at her, Rusty says, "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Rusty. I'm going to have something quick to eat and then I'm going to head out."

"Alright," Rusty says in reply.

Sharon makes herself a sandwich and quickly eats it. She puts her dishes away and says, "Well, I'm headed out. Don't feel like you have to wait up for me if it's getting really late."

Rusty rolls his eyes at her and says, "Alright. Have fun!"

"I will," Sharon says as she picks up her purse from the side table and then leaves, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she walks out. After getting into her car, she looks up The Gaslite on her GPS and realizes that it is in the same place that it used to be. "How funny," Sharon says to herself. She starts the car and drives to The Gaslite. As she pulls in to a parking spot right next to Andrea, she sees Amy drive in to the parking lot.

Once they all get out of their cars, Amy says, "Damn, Captain, you look amazing. I have never seen you look like this before."

Sharon chuckles and says, "Thank you, Amy. And it's just Sharon tonight. Hello Andrea."

"Hello Sharon, hello Amy. Well, we ready to go in?"

"Of course," Amy says enthusiastically. "Oh, and I let Lt. Cooper, Sanchez, and Tao know that we might be calling them in need of rides back home tonight."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Good idea!" Andrea says.

"Well, at least you didn't tell Provenza that. I would never have been able to live that one down," Sharon says as they walk into The Gaslite.

"Wow, it's packed," Amy says. They look for a table and suddenly Andrea is leading them over to an empty high-top table near the bar that says 'reserved'.

"Andrea?" Sharon says curiously, pointing at the sign.

Andrea motions them to sit down and once they all sit down, Andrea says, "I know the owner and they know me here. I called earlier and had them reserve a table for us."

"That's awesome!" Amy says.

Andrea signals one of the waitresses over by name and says, "Hi Christina. We'll start off with three apple martinis and three waters."

"Hi Andrea. Alright, coming up."

"Three waters?" Amy says.

"Yes, that's the best way in helping to not get a hangover, mix the drinking of alcohol with the drinking of water. And wow Andrea, you know them by name?" Sharon says, astonished.

"Well, when you're a lawyer you have to have something fun to do. I've spent many a night over here after hard cases."

"I can see why. It's a great atmosphere," Amy says, just as the three martinis arrive. "You know, I'm embarrassed to say that I haven't actually ever had a martini. I usually tend to stick with beer."

"Oh don't worry, they're very good," Sharon says.

They raise their glasses and say, "To girls' night," and then they all take a sip.

"Oh, you were right, this is good," Amy says.

"Yes, it most definitely is," Sharon says. "I've missed martinis."

They continue talking about various things, trying to stay off the subject of work. Sharon asks how Amy and Lt. Cooper are doing in their relationship and then the subject moves over to Sharon and Bill. "You know, I have never seen you as happy as you are with Bill," Andrea says, and she's known Sharon for quite some time.

"Andrea's right. You do look so happy when you're with him. And you two are so cute together."

"Thank you. You know, I've been meaning to ask you two, would you be willing to be two of my bridesmaids? Katie will be my third."

"Yes, of course, I would be honored," Andrea says.

"As will I," Amy agrees.

"Thank you, both of you. Now let's get some more drinks." Sharon calls Christina over and tells her to bring them three Cosmopolitans. Once their drinks arrive, music begins and people start doing Karaoke. "Mmmm, this is good," Sharon says.

"Too good," Andrea says in reply.

Christina comes by their table once again and says, "The man over at one of the other tables told me to send the three of you these. Just warning you, it's a lot of alcohol."

"What is it?" Sharon asks as she looks at the green liquid in the three shot glasses in front of them.

"It's called liquid marijuana. Very good, but very high alcohol content. Hope you like it!"

Once Christina leaves, Andrea looks around at all the tables but can't make out any man looking their way. "Hmmm… Very odd. So, are we going to try it?"

"Of course," Sharon says. They all take a sip of water to wash the taste of the Cosmopolitan out of their mouths before they drink the liquid marijuana. "Ready?" Sharon says.

"Yeah," Andrea and Amy reply in unison.

All three of them down their shots. "Shit," Sharon says. "That was really good."

"Yes, it was," the other two agree.

Once they finish their Cosmos, Andrea says, "So, we doing Karaoke?"

"No way," Sharon says. "Not quite buzzed enough yet."

"Well, I am!" Andrea says and then she turns towards Amy. "What about you?"

"I'm in if you're in," Amy says.

"This is going to be entertaining to watch," Sharon says.

The person at the mic calls out to Andrea and says that it's her turn, asking her what song she wants. "_Sweet Home Alabama_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd!" Andrea calls out. She stands up from her seat and starts to make her way to the stage, getting loud shouts from Sharon and Amy.

"Alright, the words will be up on the screen," the person at the mic says and then leaves the stage for Andrea.

The music begins. "1, 2, 3. Turn it up. Big wheels keep on turning. Carry me home to see my kin. Singing songs about the Southland. I miss Alabama once again. And I think it's a sin, yea. Well, I heard Mr. Young sing about her. Well, I heard ol' Neil put her down. Well, I hope Neil Young will remember. A Southern man don't need him around anyhow. Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you."

As the song continues on, everyone joins in singing the chorus.

The song begins to come to a close and everyone sings the last part. "Sweet home Alabama, oh, sweet home baby. Where the skies are so blue and the governor's true. Sweet home Alabama, Lord. Lord, I'm coming home to you, yeah yeah. Montgomery's got the answer. "

"Alright, alright," the announcer says. "That was awesome!" There is another round of applause and shouts. "Now let's give it up for Amy! What song are you doing Amy?"

"_I Love Rock n' Roll_ by Joan Jett!" Amy calls out. She stands up and walks onto the stage. "I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must have been about seventeen. The beat was going strong. Playing my favorite song. And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me. And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me. Singing, I love rock and roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock and roll. So come and take your time and dance with me. Ow!"

Just as the audience had done with Andrea, they started singing the song with her and finished it out with her as well. Once Amy finishes, she says, "There is one person that still needs to get up here and sing. Sadly, she doesn't have the guts to do it." At this, she looks pointedly at Sharon.

Sharon glares at her and says, "Oh, what the hell." She orders another shot of liquid marijuana and downs it. "_Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey!" She stands up from her seat and walks up onto the stage followed by catcalls from the audience. Fortunately, no one in the audience knows that she is a Captain. The announcer hands the mic over to her and the music starts. "Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train. Goin' anywhere. Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train. Goin' anywhere. A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on."

As the song reaches the chorus, the entire room is singing along with her. "Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight people. Don't stop believin'. Hold on. Streetlight people. Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight people."

Once the song is finished, Sharon decides that there is one more song that they need to do. "Andrea, Amy, get back up on this stage."

Andrea and Amy look at her curiously but follow her instructions and walk back up onto the stage. The announcer hands them both a microphone and looks at Sharon for a song.

"_Piano Man_ by Billy Joel!"

Loud shouts come from the audience at this. Once the music begins, the audience joins in on the singing at the very beginning. "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me. Making love to his tonic and gin. He says, 'Son can you play me a memory. I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet. And I knew it complete. When I wore a younger man's clothes. Sing us a song you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody. And you've got us feeling alright.'"

Once the song finishes, all three of them walk off of the stage to the loud shouts of the audience. As they sit down at their table, Sharon says, "Well that was fun!"

"Yes it was!" Amy says.

"Nice surprise there at the end," Andrea says.

"Thanks! Thought of that on the fly!"

They order three more Cosmopolitans and enjoy listening and singing along with all of the rest of the people doing Karaoke.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated and loved. Suggestions for chapters are also welcome. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long wait on this one, but we hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Hope you enjoy it!**

Since they have drunk quite a few cocktails, the three women agree to call their colleagues to pick them up from the Gaslite, just as Amy had arranged before she left. While Lieutenant Cooper is picking up Amy, as they basically already live together, Sharon calls Detective Sanchez and Andrea calls Lieutenant Tao to give them a ride home. Although they are coming from different areas of Los Angeles, all three men arrive at about the same time, about 30 minutes after they got the call. They say their goodbyes and wish everybody a goodnight.

Around 2:15am, Sharon unlocks the door to her condo. She tries to be as quiet as possible so she won't wake up Rusty, whom she sees sleeping on the couch. Taking off her shoes, which feels like a blessing, she puts them away and then walks over to the couch. Sharon realizes that he is fast asleep and thus decides to leave him where he is. She pulls the blanket, which he has already covered himself with, over his shoulders and then gives him a gentle kiss on his hair before making her way over to her own bedroom. Closing the door quietly, she walks right over to her bathroom, where she starts to get ready for bed. She takes off her make-up and brushes her hair. Then she takes off her clothes and puts them in the laundry basket. After putting on her nightgown, she walks over to her bed and welcomes the softness of her mattress and sheets and drifts right off to sleep.

When Sharon wakes up the next morning, the sun is shining brightly into her eyes. She was so exhausted and, yes, also a bit drunk last night, so she forgot to close her curtains before she went to bed. Stretching herself, Sharon looks at the clock on her nightstand and checks what time it is. It is 10:50am. She hasn't slept in that long in quite a while, but then, she hadn't been out that late and drunk that much in a very long time. She had come home very late from working a case, certainly, but then she also had to be up early again, to be at the office. Sharon suddenly notices a smell, which probably came from the kitchen: fresh coffee and eggs. Rusty must be making breakfast for them. Getting up too quickly, Sharon feels a bit dizzy. She touches her temples and rubs them lightly.

"Dammit," she says, also feeling a headache approaching. "I knew I should have drunk more water along with the cocktails," Sharon mutters. "Now I have a frakking hangover. I really hope the office doesn't call today. I wonder how Amy and Andrea are feeling. They are probably more used to going out and drinking than I am."

Pushing herself slowly up from her bed, Sharon makes her way over to the bathroom. After splashing some water in her face, she braids her hair sideways over her shoulder and then puts on her robe. She decides to have breakfast with Rusty first and then take a long and soothing bath. Maybe that will help get rid of the damn headache, which is getting worse with every minute now. Getting back into her bedroom from the slightly dim-lighted bathroom, Sharon covers her eyes. It feels as if the light has become even brighter in her room now, though she didn't know how that would even be possible. Sharon is considering putting on some sun glasses, but that would not only look ridiculous, it would also give her hangover away to Rusty very easily and she doesn't want him to see her like this. However, she has to go out to him or otherwise he might get worried.

Stepping out of her room and walking toward the kitchen, Sharon actually does find Rusty preparing breakfast. He seems to have heard her approach, because without even turning around he says, "There's some water and aspirin on the table for you. I thought you might need it."

Astonished, Sharon looks over to the already set table and sees a couple of aspirin and a glass of water waiting for her. "How did you know?"

Turning around to finally face her, Rusty replies, "Wow, no offense, but you really do look hung over." He looks a little concerned. "Well, Andrea called about an hour ago and asked if you got home alright and how you were feeling. I said I knew you got home because your shoes and purse were by the front door, but that you were not awake yet, so I had no clue how you were feeling. She mentioned that you all had a couple too many cocktails and asked Sanchez, Tao and Cooper to pick you up from the place you went to, and since you are not used to going out drinking she presumed you might feel a little hung over. So I got you some aspirin ready." He gives her a weak smile.

"Thank you Rusty, that was very thoughtful of you. I am definitely not going to touch another drink for some time now."

"Andrea said she wasn't feeling all too great herself. Hopefully, the office doesn't call you today."

"I was thinking the exact same thing earlier. That wouldn't end well," Sharon states.

"Probably not," Rusty agrees. "Especially not with Lieutenant Provenza around. Why don't we sit down and eat? Is your stomach feeling well enough?"

"Yes," Sharon answers, gratitude in her voice, "luckily my stomach feels much better than my head."

While Sharon sits down at the table, Rusty quickly grabs the pan with the omelet from the kitchen stove and serves Sharon and them himself some of it. Then he gets a jug of freshly pressed orange juice from the fridge and pours some for the both of them. Next he gets the freshly brewed coffee and pours it as well. Then he sits down next to Sharon and they start eating.

"This is delicious," Sharon says, "thank you for preparing it."

"It was my pleasure." He smiles at her. "I hope you will feel better soon."

Once they are done eating and have finished their beverages, Rusty tells Sharon that he will take care of the breakfast table, so she can just relax. Thanking him, she returns to her room and starts running a hot bath, adding an essential oil with lavender. She takes off her clothes and sits down in the hot water, letting the warmth as well as the scent of lavender help her to relax.

Just 15 minutes after she sat down in her bathtub, there is a soft knock at the bathroom door. It's Rusty.

"Sharon?" he calls out tentatively. "I am sorry to disturb you, but Lieutenant Provenza is on the phone. There has been a murder and he requests your presence at the office. He said the victim was the daughter of the Taiwanese ambassador, so this is a very delicate case."

Sharon moans softly. That's just what she needed right now. A delicate case like this the one day she suffers from a hangover. This is going to be interesting.

"Rusty, please tell Lieutenant Provenza I will be on my way in a few minutes. I will meet everyone at the office."

"Alright," Rusty replies. Then he adds, "Are you sure you can do this today? Should I just tell him you are sick and can't come into the office today?" His voice still carries the concern Sharon had noticed earlier in his voice.

She takes a deep breath and then replies, "No, thank you Rusty, I am already feeling much better. This bath is working wonders," she lies, as her head is still throbbing. "I will be right out."

"Okay," he says, "but let me at least drive you to the office, and I won't accept 'No thank you' for an answer."

"Thank you Rusty, I do appreciate your concern for me. Although I already feel much better, I will let you drive me to the office."

Since she is not feeling as great as she wants to make Rusty believe, she really is grateful that he is taking such good care of her. Sighing, she slowly gets out of the bathtub and wraps herself in her bathrobe. She takes the blow-dryer and starts to blow dry her hair. Once she is done, she puts on some light make-up, just some mascara and mineral powder, and then walks over to her closet to pick out some clothes. The victim's father, the Taiwanese ambassador, will probably show up in the office to see how the investigation is going at finding the murderer and to officially identify his child, so she can't just wear jeans and a shirt, which she would like very much right now. Instead, she picks out a gray pencil skirt, a white blouse and a fitting gray blazer which came with the skirt.

Ten minutes later, Sharon and Rusty are on their way over to the LAPD headquarters. The traffic is not too busy, so they arrive at the office about thirty minutes later. Sharon is wearing her sunglasses, which seemed like a normal thing to do while they were driving, but now that they are inside the building and riding up the elevator, Sharon earns a couple strange looks from the officers who are going up with them. When they enter the squad room, Lieutenant Provenza exclaims, "Oh no, not you as well!"

A bit startled, Sharon turns toward Provenza and tilts her head.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

Instead of getting a spoken reply, Provenza simply lifts his hand and points across the room. Sharon now turns to where he is pointing and mumbles, "Oh!"

Andrea and Amy are standing on the other side of the room, also wearing sunglasses, and are waving at Sharon sheepishly.

"Yes, OH!" Provenza grumbles. "Captain, why don't you join the hangover club over there and we will fill you in on the case before Ambassador Chen graces us with his presence. Rusty, thank you for driving the Captain over here. I assume we will all be here for a while, so why don't you go home again. I am sure one of our team members will drive her home once we are done here."

"Alright," Rusty agrees, looking over to Sharon who is giving him a reassuring nod of the head. He waves goodbye to everyone and then proceeds to the elevator, chuckling on his way out.

"Right, let's get started then. Tao, please fill everyone in on the details we have so far on the murder and the victim."

Tao walks over to stand in front of the white board so everyone can see him well.

"Our victim's name is Yasmine Chen, aged 22. A Mrs. Harriett Finnegan found her this morning around 7:50am at Griffith Park while walking her dog. She seems to have been strangled, which we presume due to the strong strangulation marks around her neck and the crushed larynx, and then left for dead in the bushes where Mrs. Finnegan found her. Doctor Morales is just now completing his autopsy on the young woman, so we will know more about the circumstances that led to her death in a little while. She still had her ID on her, which is how we could identify her so quickly. Her father, the Taiwanese Ambassador Mr. Chen, has already been notified and he is now on his way over here and should arrive at any moment now. DDA Hobbs has joined us here today before we even have the murderer, because she is acquainted with the ambassador and he requested her presence while we work the case to monitor our doings."

Sharon turns her head to look at Andrea, who gives her a faint and sad smile.

"Did you know her well?" Sharon asks.

"No, I only briefly met her at a fundraiser last year. I have worked on some cases with her father though." Andrea explains. "She was his only child."

"I can't even begin to fathom how he feels now. Such a tragedy."

Suddenly, the phone rings. Lieutenant Flynn answers it and after a couple of seconds hangs up again. "The Ambassador arrived and is on his way up here now."

"Thank you Flynn," Provenza says. "Captain, are you alright with Tao and me talking to the Ambassador? I think Hobbs will have to join us as well. You and Detective Sykes can join Buzz. You look like you can barely think straight, and the same probably goes for Sykes. The others are continuing their usual work on the case."

Sharon agrees and everyone goes ahead with their assigned tasks.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all our guest reviewers. **

Before Sharon walks into the video room, Hobbs catches her arm and hands her a bottle of water. "You look like you need this. Try to get hydrated. I brought some extra painkillers in my purse for the day, so if you ever need any, just ask me."

"Thanks. Take this as a warning; this is what getting drunk does to you at my age. Maybe I just need some hair of the dog," Sharon says and then chuckles.

"Well, there's always that route. But I've actually heard that it makes it worse eventually because you have to stop at some point."

"True," Sharon says, and then walks into the video room, calling back behind her, "Good luck!" She then grimaces at the volume of her own voice.

"Thanks," Hobbs says as she walks into the room with Provenza and Tao, getting ready to talk to the Ambassador.

As Sharon sits down at the desk with the video monitor, she turns down the volume on the speaker, receiving a not-so-hidden grin from Buzz. "What? You try being 59 years old and getting drunk and not having a hangover! You reach a certain point in your life where your body does not work the same as it used to." This receives a snort of laughter from Buzz which then prompts Sharon to lower her sunglasses and give him a glare. He promptly looks down at the screen but not before Sharon catches a grin on his face. She is never going to live this one down. Taking her sunglasses off the rest of the way, she folds them and lays them on the desk.

As the Ambassador walks into the interview room, Provenza and Tao introduce themselves, Hobbs says hello, and asks him to sit down. As he sits down in the chair opposite Provenza and Tao, he says, "I actually thought I was going to be speaking with the Captain. Is he available?"

"It's actually she, Captain Sharon Raydor," Provenza says and then he looks at the camera with a glare, "Yes, she is available. Would you like to speak with her instead?" _She better not mess this one up. _

"Oh, my apologies, most people of high rank are men," Ambassador Chen says.

At this, Sharon glares at the video monitor. "Of course, no consideration for women."

Buzz snorts at this and murmurs under his breath, "Well, we know not to get on your bad side when you have a hangover."

"I heard that," Sharon says, annoyed. Then she hears through the speaker, "Yes, I would like to speak with her instead please." At this, Sharon says, "Oh dammit."

Provenza and Tao both get up and leave the room. As Sharon walks out of the video room, Provenza says, "Good luck, and try not to act hung-over."

Sharon glares at him just before she enters the room, slipping on her regular glasses. She had forgotten how bright it is in there and grimaces at the light. She sees Hobbs look over at her with a barely noticeable grin on her face. She sits down opposite of the Ambassador and introduces herself politely, enunciating that she is indeed a woman.

"Why have I been called down here?" Ambassador Chen asks. "The officers haven't told me anything and I asked Andrea to come down here because I had a feeling that something bad had happened."

"Do you know where your daughter was last night?" Sharon asks.

"No, I don't. She has an apartment up in northeast LA so she does not live with me. Why? What has happened? Please, tell me."

"I have some bad news. I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter was found dead early this morning. We believe that she was murdered." As the light starts to worsen her headache, she brings her hand up to her temple. She slowly starts to rub it, trying to play it off as emotion of being a deliverer of bad news.

"No… This can't be right." He quickly looks up at Sharon, which startles her and she quickly brings her hand down from her temple.

Hobbs walks over next to Sharon and sits down in the chair beside her. "I'm afraid it is. Her ID was on her when they found her. Your daughter's dead."

As they continue, Provenza watches them from the video monitor in the other room. "Two people with hangovers conducting an interview. Perfect…" He receives snorts of laughter from everyone in the room.

Once they have received all the information they can, Sharon and Andrea both thank him for his time and express regret for his loss. They walk out and are met in the hallway by Provenza and Tao.

"Well, that went well, considering," Provenza says gruffly.

"You should have seen them last night," Tao mutters under his breath.

He didn't say it quietly enough because Provenza catches it. "Last night? Did you guys have to be picked up last night?" he says with a raised voice.

"Yes, we did. But at least we didn't make the immature decision to drive home ourselves. Now, will you please lower your voice or the whole office will know that we have hangovers. And I doubt you want that, especially considering the Ambassador is still in the other room," Sharon says. "And what do you mean, considering? I think that went very well. We got information so now let's go and use it. Let's go over to her apartment and see if there is anything amiss. Have you begun looking at her phone that you found in the trash can in the park?"

At this, Sanchez speaks up from his desk in the murder room. "Ma'am, I've been looking through all her phone calls and texts and nothing seems to pop out. There was a text early yesterday afternoon about going to a party last night. But that was on the complete opposite side of town from the park. That wouldn't make any sense. And she was sending texts late last night, so we know she was fine even if she did go to the party."

"Okay, well, let's get someone over to her apartment so we can check it out. Maybe she made it home from the party perfectly fine and then something happened when she got home."

"Sykes, Flynn, and I will go," Tao says, "Oh, and Buzz, just in case."

Sykes moans when she realizes this means going out into the daylight.

"Perk up, Sykes, it's not like you have a hangover," Flynn says, and then chuckles at his sarcasm.

Sykes glares at him but then says, "Fine."

"Alright, I'm going to be in my office if anyone needs me," Sharon says. "Let us know if you find anything at the apartment."

"Will do, Captain," Flynn states.

As they leave to go search the apartment, Sharon walks over to the break room and gets herself a bottle of water. After taking a sip, she walks into her office and closes the blinds to the outside light roughly. She then sits down in her chair heavily, putting her head in her hands and gently rubbing her temples. _This is going to be a long day. _

Just then, her office door opens and in walks Hobbs. "I see you closed the blinds. That's what I needed." She sits down in the chair opposite Sharon and also starts to rub her head.

"Yes, the light was getting to be too much," Sharon says, "Obviously for you too. I now remember why I don't go out drinking."

Hobbs chuckles at this and says, "Yeah, that's what happens when you get old."

Sharon mockingly glares at her. "I know what it was too. It was that liquid marijuana last night. That killed me. Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that considering why we're here."

Hobbs looks over at her and then lets out a laugh. "Well, as long as you just say it to me. Get it out while we're not in front of important people and then you won't have to worry about it."

"That's true. Oh, my head is killing me. That aspirin that I took this morning is not working. I'm pretty sure my body hates me today. This is its way of yelling at me for last night. God, even when you get old you still can't have fun."

"Nope, that's why you have to do it when you're young."

"Apparently," Sharon says.

A little while later, the office receives a call from Tao. "Captain, we found something. You may want to come and take a look at this."

Sharon moans and then says, "Alright, we're on our way."

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated, as are suggestions. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to our wonderful guest reviewers! **

Sharon walks back into her office to get her purse and her sunglasses before her and the rest of the team get in their cars to drive over to Yasmine's apartment. She slides her sunglasses back onto her face and is glad for the darkened light. Walking back out into the main murder room, she says to Provenza, "May I ride with you?"

"Oh great, our hung-over Captain is riding with me!" He sends a glare in her direction and she grins back.

As they all walk out to their cars, Sharon turns to face Provenza and says, "You know, maybe if you ever went out with friends and got drunk once in a while you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time. Also, what happened to us being friends and you being nice to me?"

"Maybe it would make me less grumpy, but we'll never know. And in regards to being friends, I'm nice to you most of the time but sometimes I like to still play the role of the grumpy old man."

Sharon smiles at this and says, "Oh okay, good. Because dealing with the grumpy old man is incredibly enjoyable." She lifts her eyebrow at him and then turns back away from him, grimacing at the bright light.

They get into the car and make their way over to Yasmine's apartment. They are almost there when they pass Griffith Park. Sharon says, "If she lives this close to the park, then she may not have been killed at the park after all. She may have been killed in her apartment and then hidden in the park."

"Yes, that is what I'm thinking now. I wonder what they found in her apartment. I'm starting to think that they found the actual crime scene there."

"They may have. And now we're going to find out," Sharon says as they arrive at the apartment building. She takes a swig of water out of the water bottle that she is holding and then swings her purse over her shoulder. "Alright, let's go." They both climb out of the car, meeting up with Sanchez at his car and then meeting Flynn at the front of the building.

Before they go up the stairs, Flynn turns toward Sharon and says, "Are you sure you're up to seeing this, Captain? Sykes' stomach was bothering her from the hangover and when she saw it she threw-up."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine. My stomach hasn't been bothering me," Sharon says. She begins to walk up the stairs and after Provenza shrugs his shoulder at Flynn, they both follow her.

They make it up to the second floor and then turn the corner into the hallway. Once they reach the apartment, Sharon takes a deep breath and then steps in to the room.

"Back in the bedroom," Flynn states.

They all walk into the bedroom and Sharon says, "Oh…" There is a large pool of blood in front of the closet with blood splatters on the white comforter on the bed. A Swiss Army Knife is lying on the bed near all the blood. For some reason, her stomach churns at this. She had not been having problems all day, but at the sight of blood… She puts her hand to her mouth and turns her head away from all the blood. "Whose blood is that? Our victim was strangled, not stabbed."

"Well, my guess is that it is the murderer's. I guess Yasmine put up a fight before she was strangled," Flynn says.

"That's a lot of blood for one person. Whoever killed her had to have required medical attention last night. When we get back to the office someone needs to call all of the hospitals in the area."

"Okay. I'm sure the killer wasn't expecting her to fight back," Sanchez states.

"No, I'm sure he wasn't. Was the door unlocked when you got here?" Sharon says.

"No, it wasn't. We had to get someone to unlock it for us," Tao says.

"So either the killer has her key or they have their own key," Sharon says. "But the blood is near the closet, so my guess is that they were already hiding in the closet by the time she got home, which means they probably have their own key which means it was probably someone close to her. I don't know how they would have gotten her out though while being seriously injured. And there was no blood in the hall, so he must have covered his injury up with something that was fairly thick. And her father never mentioned anything this morning about her having a boyfriend or an ex-boyfriend."

"Well, some people are very good at keeping secrets and want things to remain very private."

"I guess, it just seems odd. Alright, let's call this in and head back to the office."

Once they called it in, they waited until the other officers got there before leaving. They checked around her apartment for any signs of a boyfriend and found none. The other officers got there and they left, heading back to their office.

Once they get back into the murder room, Sharon says, "Tao, call the hospitals in the area and see if anyone came in last night with stabbing injuries. Sanchez, I know you have her phone but get her phone records. She may have deleted the texts off her phone if she had an ex-boyfriend that nobody knows about." She pauses to rub her temples and then starts up again saying, "Sykes and Flynn, could you contact her friends and see if they know anything."

"We're on it," Flynn says.

Sharon walks back into her office and joins Andrea, telling her all about what they found. She then groans when she takes off her sunglasses and starts rubbing her temples. "My headache is just getting worse and worse."

"Yep, that's what a hangover does. Here, take these," Andrea says as she takes a couple aspirin out of her purse.

"Thank you." Sharon opens her bottle of water and takes the painkillers. "It is just getting harder and harder to concentrate as the day wares on."

"I know, it's happening to me too. At least we don't have to do as much work, I feel bad for Amy. She actually has to do work while we sit in here."

"Oh yes, that's right. Shit, I just made her to do even more work! I'll be right back, give me a minute." Sharon stands up from her chair with a groan and walks back out of her office. She catches Flynn and Sykes just before they are getting ready to leave to talk to the friends. "Sykes, switch out with Provenza. Why don't you stay here for this outing? You can make sure the boys are getting their work done."

"Thank you, Captain," Sykes says as she looks over at Provenza, who is glaring at her.

"Provenza, head out with Flynn," Sharon says, catching the look between him and Sykes.

"Yes, boss," Provenza says, this time directing his glare at Sharon.

Sharon walks back into her office, looks over at Andrea, and says, "Now that that's fixed, I need to sit down for a little bit."

"I would imagine so."

Just as Sharon sits down in her chair and rests her head in her hands, her door opens. "Yes?" she says without looking up.

"It's just me, Captain," Sykes says.

"Oh, well why don't you come on in to the dark room of hangovers?" Andrea says.

Sykes and Sharon both chuckle at this but Sykes obeys and sits down in the other chair on the opposite side of the desk from Sharon. "Well, this was a terrible day for a murder to happen," Sykes says.

"Yes it was," Sharon agrees. "Unfortunately, murderers never wait for a good time."

"Well, we wouldn't have a job if it was like that," Andrea says.

"That's very true," Sharon says.

As she says this, Tao opens the door to her office. "Captain, I got a hit by calling the hospitals. I just called UCLA Medical Center and they said they had a man by the name of Andrew Charles that came in to the ER last night with knife wounds. Apparently he said that he was roughed up by a gang and so they thought he was telling the truth."

"Alright, call Flynn and Provenza and tell them to ask the friends about that name. We need to build up some evidence against him. Have you guys run his name yet?"

"Yes, we have and we already called Flynn and let them know. He has no priors, which explains why he isn't very good at hiding evidence. But the hospital did say he is 25 years old and they gave us his address that he put down on the paperwork. He left the hospital early this morning."

Sharon, Andrea, and Sykes all stand up from their chairs and follow Tao out of Sharon's office. Sharon speaks, "Tao, can you and Sanchez go to his address and pick him up. Hopefully, Provenza and Flynn are finding out something by using that name." Just as she says this, she receives a call from Flynn. "Yes, Flynn?"

"Two of Yasmine's friends recognize the name. They had heard her talk about him. Apparently he is an ex-boyfriend."

"Thank you. Bring them down to the station. Tao and Sanchez just left to go pick him up."

"Will do! Bye."

Sharon hangs up the phone and turns to Andrea. "Well, we may end up solving this case fairly quickly and have an early night after all."

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated. Suggestions for storylines for the chapters are also appreciated. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to our wonderful guest reviewers! You all are great!**

As Tao and Sanchez bring Andrew Charles up the elevator in handcuffs, Sykes finishes interviewing Yasmine's friends and compiling evidence against Mr. Charles. She meets Sharon outside of the interview room once she is done. "So, do you think we have enough?"

"I think we do. Plus, we're going to run a DNA test against the blood that we found in the apartment. That will give us solid evidence," Sharon says.

They all meet out in the murder room once Andrew has been put into the interrogation room. Provenza is the first to speak, "We got a warrant for his DNA so Tao is getting a DNA sample from him right now. Who wants to do the interrogation?" He then looks around the room at everyone.

"I'll do it," Sharon says. "I haven't done one for awhile; I need to get back into the routine."

"Oh, it looks like our high and mighty and hung-over Captain is going to do the suspect interrogation," Provenza says with a chuckle. "This is going to be great," he then mutters under his breath.

Once Tao comes out of the room and sends the DNA off to the forensics team, he turns to Sharon and says, "You're up next. Good luck. He's a tough one."

As Sharon walks into the interrogation room, the others walk into the video room which Buzz has already set up, Hobbs following them in. "Time to see our Captain do her magic," Sykes says.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Charles, I'm Captain Sharon Raydor. Have you been read your rights?" Sharon says as she sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Mr. Charles.

"Yes, I have. And I have waived them. I told your detective when he was swabbing my mouth. Though I have no idea why, I didn't do anything."

"Good, then we can start. How are your knife wounds from being stabbed by a gang? That must have been pretty scary. At least I assume that's why you have knife wounds."

"Gang?" Andrew says as he draws a blank. "Oh, I'm sorry, I took a lot of painkillers last night. They're doing okay."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and I understand. How old are you, Mr. Charles?" Sharon asks, ignoring his blatant lie but noticing his slip-up.

"I'm 29."

"So I'm assuming you're out of college? For a smart man like you, you must have gone to college. Do you know what the consequence is for lying to the police?"

"Well, no… I never took criminal justice classes in college."

"Well, let's just say you wouldn't want to lie to me. So why don't you tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!"

"Alright, I believe you. So, what are you doing now that you are out of college?"

"I work for the government as a foreign advisor."

Sharon notices his slip-up as to where he works and knows that she has cornered him. He has definitely never been interrogated before. "Wow, you must be pretty smart to get that far in your career for only being 29. Have you ever met or worked with Taiwanese Ambassador Chen?"

"Unfortunately, I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Oh! Well, have you ever met his daughter, Yasmine Chen?"

"No, I don't recall that I have."

"Well, that's odd considering her friends have heard about you. And that's really odd considering she was texting your number for six months straight earlier this year and then suddenly quit. So what happened? She broke it off? She found another guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Sharon slams Yasmine's phone records on the table. "These are her phone records for the past year. Your number is highlighted in yellow. See how many times she received texts from you? Do you still want to lie to me?"

"Okay, fine. Yes, we were dating and then we broke up. But I had nothing to do with her death."

"Andrew, we have blood from her apartment from her murderer. We just got your DNA which we are going to match to the blood. You know, for someone who has their college degree, you sure aren't very good at being smart in this kind of situation. Just tell me the truth and I will help you get a deal. What happened? What made you snap?"

Andrew suddenly stands up and just before he gets around to the other side of the table, Flynn, Provenza, Sanchez, and Tao all come in with their guns raised. "Get away from her!" they all yell. Sanchez moves toward Andrew furiously and Andrew backs away, sitting back down in the chair. All four of the detectives move over towards Sharon as the interrogation continues, protecting their Captain.

Before Sharon continues, she looks at the four men surrounding her. She can't believe how far this team has come with her. Now she looks back at Andrew and says forcefully, "What happened?"

"She left me for another man. Okay! She told me I was too controlling and too aggressive! I am none of those things! I went out for a drink last night and had one too many, I was angry. I went over to her apartment and got in by using the key that she had forgotten to get back from me when we split. I waited with a knife until she got home and once she got home I moved out of her closet and went to stab her. She got lucky and knocked the knife out of my hand, grabbing for it. As she was stabbing me, I wrapped my fingers around her throat and strangled her. Then I dumped her body in the park." He says this last part completely emotionless, as if it didn't bother him at all.

"Andrew, if you dumped her body in the park, than you had to have walked out into the hall to get her body into the car. What did you use to cover up the wounds so you didn't bleed all over the carpet in the hallway?"

"I used one of her towels."

"And where can we find that towel?"

"It's in the dumpster outside of my apartment building."

Sharon nods her head at Provenza and Flynn to leave and go get that towel and Andrea walks into the room. "Thank you, Andrew. This is DDA Hobbs and she's going to help you the rest of the way through."

Once everything is finished and Andrew is sent down to booking, Sharon informs Ambassador Chen that his daughter's murder has been solved. After that is done, the team meets in the murder room. "Great job today, everyone. I can't believe we got that solved so quickly. Why don't we all go on home? Any paperwork that needs to be done can wait until Monday."

"Thank you, Captain," Tao says. He then gets pull aside by Sharon.

"Would you be willing to take me home? I don't have a car here."

"Sure."

Everyone leaves the office and Tao takes Sharon back to her condo. As Sharon opens the door, she hears Rusty talking to someone. "Hello! I'm home!" She takes off her shoes and places her purse on the table in the front hallway. Walking around the corner, she sees Rusty talking with Bill. "Bill! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Sharon!" Rusty says.

"Hello Sharon. I just got here. I tried texting you but you didn't answer me back."

Sharon pulls her phone out of her pocket as she makes her way into the kitchen to take a couple more aspirin for her headache. "Oh yes, I see the missed texts. I was solving a case, sorry! It's been a long day."

Bill gets up from the couch and makes his way into the kitchen, following Sharon, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Well, would you like me to make some dinner?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

As Bill opens the refrigerator, he sees Sharon rubbing her temples. "Do you have a headache?"

"Actually, yes. I went out last night and had a bit too much to drink. I didn't realize we were going to get a case today. Hobbs, Sykes, and I had a girl's night out last night. It was a lot of fun, but I'll tell you, my body did not like it very much."

Bill is surprised at this and chuckles, closing the refrigerator door. "Yes, I can imagine. Glad you had fun though! Where did you go?"

"We went to the Gaslite. Andrea knows the owner so we got a reserved table. We had a couple too many drinks and they made me do Karaoke. I am so glad no one knew me there."

"They got YOU to do Karaoke? I would have paid big money to see that!"

Sharon sends him a side glare but then says, "Next time I want to do something, I guess we're doing that. I'm going to make you get up there and sing. It's so embarrassing!"

"That's what happens when you have young and wild friends! And there is no way that you are getting me to go up there."

"We'll see about that. I only have to get you buzzed enough and then you'll go up there."

"That's what you think." Bill opens the freezer door and pulls out a thing of sausage. He then opens the pantry door and gets a box of spaghetti noodles and a jar of sauce. "Is spaghetti alright with you, Rusty?"

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Rusty calls from the couch, laughing at the playful banter between Sharon and Bill. He's happy for his mom. Bill is the best man any woman could ask for.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and suggestions for storylines are appreciated. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all of our guest reviewers. **

When Sharon wakes up the next morning, the sun is shining brightly into her eyes. Luckily, it seems as though her headache is finally gone, so it really is just the brightness that is bothering her. She closes her eyes again and turns to face the other side of the room, turning her back to the window. Then, she slowly opens her eyes again. What she discovers makes her heart skip a beat. She is looking directly into the deep blue eyes of the love of her life.

"Good morning beautiful," he says softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, actually," she replies. "I always do when you are next to me." Sharon smiles at him. "And my headache is finally gone, so that's a big plus."

"Did you have anything planned for today?"

"No! Why?"

"Because I had planned to spend the day with you at the beach. How would you like that?"

"Oh Bill, that's a lovely idea. I haven't been to the beach in forever. In fact, I can't even remember the last time I have been. I think it was when Katie and Ricky stilled lived with me. And you know how long they have been gone." She gives him a melancholy smile.

"Yes, I do know, and I know how much you miss them, but they will both be back for the extended 4th of July weekend. Until then, I will do my best to keep your mind busy. We should probably continue planning for our wedding next May. There is still plenty of time now, but you never know what happens. I mean, your job does keep you pretty busy."

"You are absolutely right. Actually, I was planning on taking Katie, Andrea, and Gavin out to look for my wedding dress over the Independence Day weekend. Maybe you can take Rusty and Ricky with you? Will Lee be in town to help you choose your tux as well?"

"I haven't asked him yet, but I assume I better do that soon, before he has planned something else for that weekend." He gives Sharon a passionate kiss, with his hands cupping her face. When their lips part, he says, "I am the luckiest man in the world for having you in my life. I love you Sharon Raydor."

"I love you too, Bill. You are the light in my life! Let's get ready and have some breakfast so we can go to the beach. I am starving."

"Talking about breakfast, do you smell that? It smells as if Rusty made his delicious omelet again. Let's go take a look."

They both get out of bed and grab their robes from the closet. Once they open the door to Sharon's bedroom, they are certain that Rusty is making his famous omelet. It smells divine. They make their way to the kitchen, where their assumption is proving to be true.

"Good morning Rusty," Sharon says, which startles him a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Have you been up long?"

Rusty takes a look at his phone. It is 9:45am now. "Hmm, maybe 45 minutes, so not that long. I took a shower and then decided to make breakfast, since Bill cooked dinner last night."

"So, I guess that means I am responsible for dinner tonight?" Sharon asks.

"Only if you feel well enough." Rusty looks a bit concerned. "Is your head still bothering you?"

"No, actually I feel much better this morning. Thank you for being so concerned. I will have to think about dinner later on. Right now I am starving," Sharon explains.

"Well, you're in luck. Breakfast is just finished and ready to be served. We have waffles and omelets."

"Sounds fantastic," Bill adds in.

They all sit down at the table and eat their breakfast. About 20 minutes later, they are all done eating, their hunger appeased.

"What is your plan for today?" Rusty asks Sharon and Bill. "Do you think there will be another murder?"

"Dear lord, I hope not. Bill and I wanted to go to the beach. I haven't been there in ages. Also, I really need the time off to reboot my energy levels. This hangover, or rather our girl's night out, totally drained me of all my energy."

"Let's get you to the beach then. What are your plans for today, Rusty? Are you going out or are you staying home?" Bill asks.

"I am not quite sure yet. The weather is awesome, so I might just go to the park and play some chess. I bet there are plenty of other people today who are up for a game."

"Sounds like a great idea," Sharon nods. "Do you want us to drop you off there and then pick you up later or do you want to take the other car?"

"Thanks, it would be great if you could give me a ride to the park and pick me up again."

"Sure! Just take your phone with you so we can reach you when we are on our way back to get you. Let's meet out here again in about 30 minutes to leave, okay?" When she sees Rusty nod in agreement, Sharon turns to Bill, "Let's go get ready."

She grabs him by his hand and drags him after her into her bedroom. Sharon puts on a swimsuit with a beach dress over it, which she also hasn't worn in years. She grabs two towels from the closet in her bathroom and puts them in a big beach bag, along with a blanket and some sunscreen. Sharon is guessing that it is pretty windy at the beach, so she puts her hair loosely up with a bobby pin to prevent it from blowing in her face all the time.

Once they are done dressing and packing everything they need for the beach, they return to the living room where Rusty is already waiting. He is carrying his backpack with his chest board peeking out of it. Walking over to the kitchen, Sharon grabs three bottles of water from the fridge. She places two in her large beach bag and hands the other over to Rusty.

"Here, I don't want you to get dehydrated. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes!" he replies.

"And is it fully charged as well, or is it about to die once we drop you off at the park?" Sharon smirks at Rusty.

"Of course it is properly charged, mom. I learn from my mistakes." He smirks back at her.

Sharon was referring to an incident a couple of weeks ago, when she and Rusty went to the shopping mall. They split at some point, because each wanted to go to a store in the completely opposite direction, and decided on a meeting point and time. When Rusty didn't show up at said time and place, Sharon called him on his phone, but she went right through to voice mail, a sign that his phone was turned off. When Rusty still didn't show up about 30 minutes later, Sharon became super worried. She tried his phone again, still nothing. Another 15 minutes later, Rusty came strolling over in the parking lot towards Sharon's car. Sharon came running over and hugged him as tight as she could. She was so relieved to see him well that she forgot to lecture Rusty about his tardiness. The battery on his phone had died, so he couldn't check the time and Sharon couldn't reach him.

"Good! Well, then let's get a move on."

Sharon, being the leading lady that she is, makes her way out of the condo first. Her loyal men follow her into the elevator and down to the car, which is parked in the parking garage. At the exit, she takes a left turn and joins the LA traffic.

After dropping Rusty off at the park, Bill and Sharon drive over to El Matador Beach, the most romantic beach in and around Los Angeles. In contrast to the other popular beaches, this one is barely crowded and the secluded coves give you the privacy you would be looking for. They park the car on the side of the road and then walk down to the beach, hand in hand. Since the beach is situated at the bottom of a cliff, they have to walk down several stairs before they are feeling the sand under their feet. They had taken off their shoes as soon as they had left the car.

The two stroll towards the water and dip their toes into the ocean. Even though the temperatures had already hit 100 degrees 2 weeks ago, the water was still pretty chilly. They will have to be both very brave if they really want to go for a swim later on. For now, they decide to find a nice and secluded spot.

It doesn't take them long and they have found the perfect spot, their own little cove, out of anyone's sight. They drop their belongings and spread out the blanket Sharon had packed. Then they both take off their clothes, so that they are only wearing their swimming attire. Even though they had already applied some sunscreen on themselves at home, they are now adding a new layer on their faces and shoulders, for those are their most sensitive spots.

The first couple of hours they spend all curled up into one another on the blanket. Bill is reading to Sharon again, who has closed her eyes, taking in every word he says and enjoying the sound of his husky voice.

"I think I am ready to jump into the water now. I am so hot!" Bill suddenly states.

"Yes, you are," Sharon replies, giggling like a little girl.

"And so are you," Bill says before pressing his lips onto hers.

Then, he suddenly gets up from the blanket. He grabs Sharon and throws her over his shoulder. He runs over to the ocean and throws himself, including Sharon, into the waves. Sharon was caught totally off-guard, so she didn't have any chance to react.

"Oh my god, you are insane, Bill. The water is so cold! A warning would have been nice."

"I told you I was hot and this was the quickest way to get into the water. Also, if I hadn't caught you off-guard, I would have missed the cute face of shock you had on you when you resurfaced."

At that, Sharon splashes Bill with a full load of water, to which Bill responds in the same way. "Hey!" Sharon exclaims.

"You started it." He keeps splashing her, so she does the same. From further away, they must look like two children who are playing with each other in the water. Eventually, they both stop, being slightly out of breath.

"Who thought moving water would be that exhausting," Bill says, to which Sharon starts giggling uncontrollably.

Trying to calm herself, she says, "I haven't had that much fun in a very long time. That even beats the karaoke night with the girls by miles." Sharon moves closer to Bill and wraps her arms around him, taking advantage of his bodily warmth. Noticing that Sharon is shivering slightly, he suggests that they go back to their blanket and warm up a bit.

"It feels so great to really relax and just do nothing. It was a great idea to drive out to the beach today. I really needed this after all the turmoil in the past few months."

"I know, you definitely deserve a break, and a real one. I think we should go on vacation. Not like going up to the cabin again, but a real vacation, in a hotel, with a pool and buffet at meal time, where we can completely unwind."

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Where do you suggest we go?" Sharon asks.

"Hmm," Bill gives it some serious thought for a minute. "I have always wanted to go to the Seychelles or Bora Bora. Also, I have heard the Hebrides are very nice and pretty secluded."

"Oh, those are great choices. Let's keep those places in mind until we get home and then let's check out what they have to offer to us." Sharon smiles at him.

About 30 minutes later, when the sun has completely dried them off, they decide to slowly get back to the city. They put their clothes back on and then walk to the stairs that lead up the cliff. When they get into the car, Sharon takes her phone from her beach bag and speed-dials Rusty's number. It's ringing, so Sharon is relieved.

It doesn't take long and Rusty is picking up his phone.

"Hello?" he answers the phone.

"Rusty, we're done here at the beach. Are you okay with being picked up in about 30 minutes?" Sharon asks.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. It's getting super-hot here anyway."

"Alright, we are leaving the beach now. I will see you soon."

"Okay, bye." He hangs up.

About 35 minutes later, they arrive at the park where Rusty is already waiting for them. He hops into the backseat of the car and buckles in. Another 20 minutes later, they are arriving at Sharon's apartment complex. Once they are inside the condo, everyone is heading to the bathroom. Rusty needs to take a shower because he has gotten all sweaty from sitting in the sun all day and Sharon and Bill need to get the salt water off their skin.

Later on, it is Sharon's turn to cook a meal. She decides on pork roast with green beans and mashed potatoes.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks to our guest reviewers!**

The morning of July 4th, Sharon wakes up to the blaring noise of a cell phone alarm clock. Rolling over onto her side, she runs her hand over her nightstand, searching for her phone. _How can that be my phone though, I've never used my cell phone as an alarm clock?_ Just as she is realizing that it can't be her phone, Katie bolts upright in the bed.

"Shit, I forgot to turn my alarm off," she says. Getting up from the bed, she walks over to the chair where her purse is sitting and pulls out her phone, turning the alarm off as quick as she can. Walking back over to the bed, she climbs back in and rolls onto her side facing her mom. "What?" she asks, seeing her mom giving her the look.

Sharon props her head up onto her hand and says, "Do you think just because you don't live here anymore you can disregard your mother's rules?"

"Oh," Katie says, realizing that the first word that came out of her mouth when she woke up was a swear word. "Sorry, mom."

"That's okay. Now, why do you have an alarm set for 6am on a Saturday in the first place?" Sharon says, she had been hoping to sleep in a little bit this morning. Sharon had picked her kids up from the airport late last night, both of them having decided to arrive a day early so they could spend all day with their mom and Rusty today. They didn't get back until midnight and none of them had gotten settled into bed until a little after 1am; thus, Sharon had wanted to sleep in a little bit.

"Well, I usually get up this early in New York. We've been having early practices on Saturday mornings lately for our show and so I've had to set an alarm clock. You know I don't do well with getting up early on my own."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of all those times I've had to yell at you to get up. Well, since it's still so early in the morning and I really don't want to have to go on five hours of sleep, why don't we try to go back to sleep for a little bit."

"Yeah, that works for me," Katie says as she yawns and closes her eyes. Sharon follows suit and does the same.

Three hours later at 9am, Sharon wakes up and yawns. Looking over at her daughter, she decides to let her sleep in a little longer. Carefully climbing off of her bed, she walks over to her bathroom and proceeds to take a shower and get ready. About 45 minutes later, Sharon quietly closes the door to her bedroom and walks out into the living room, being as silent as possible because Ricky is sleeping on the couch. As she nears the kitchen, she peers over the edge of the couch and looks at her peaceful son, peaceful only when sleeping son, and smiles at having her family all back home. Sneaking into the kitchen, she quietly opens the pantry door and pulls out a box of Bisquick and a bag of chocolate chips. Allowing herself a quick snack, she opens the bag and pops a couple of chocolate chips into her mouth. After setting the Bisquick and chocolate chips on the counter, she pulls out a package of bacon from her freezer, having gone to the grocery store and stocked up on her children's favorite foods earlier in the week. Starting the pancakes, she prepares the mix and then gets the griddle out from underneath the counter. Once she finishes the pancakes, she cooks the bacon and pops one of the slices into her mouth. She would never admit this to her children, but she absolutely loves eating non-healthy food. After all the food is done, she calls out to her children, "Ricky! Rusty! Katie! Get up, breakfast is done and on the table!" Just as she finishes setting the table, all three of her children appear in front of her.

"I smell coffee!" Rusty says.

"I smell bacon!" Ricky cries out.

"I smell mom's wonderful chocolate chip pancakes!" Katie exclaims.

Sharon chuckles loudly at all three of her children. "It's like you guys are teenagers again. Alright, let's eat." They all sit down at the table and start eating breakfast.

When they are almost done eating, Ricky looks up oddly at Sharon and says, "Mom, there are 20 slices in a package of bacon, which means we each should have gotten five. You and I have only had four and there's only one left."

Sharon takes a drink of her orange juice and clears her throat. "That's odd. There must have been only 19 in the package." All three of her kids stare at her with the look on their faces and she says, "What?"

"Mom…" Katie says.

"Fine, fine. I had one before you guys came out. Jeez, I can't get away with anything when all three of you are home."

All three of her kids chuckle and then Ricky says, "Well, I guess this one is mine then." He picks up the last piece of bacon and savors it as he eats it.

Sharon shakes her head at him and then she rests back in her chair. Just as she is about to speak, Katie says, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I got some ribs, and corn, and rolls, and I got some stuff to make a fruit salad. I figured we could hang out here and have a big dinner later with just us. What do you think?"

"I think that's all good. But what about _Independence Day_?" Ricky says.

"I don't know. What about, _Independence Day_?" Sharon says.

"You know, we always used to watch _Independence Day_ on the Fourth of July. It's a tradition!" Ricky says.

Sharon shakes her head at her son and rolls her eyes. "Fine, we can watch it after we have our afternoon dinner. But what do you want to do in the mean time? Tomorrow we are going wedding shopping so it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"We could play games," Rusty says, "Good old American games."

"That would be fun, Rusty," Katie says. "I'll go and get a few!"

"Why don't you guys first go and get dressed and ready for the day, then we can play games. And Katie, do not get Monopoly out," Sharon says.

"Please…" Katie says, pleading.

Rusty turns to look at Ricky and gives him an odd look, curious as to the story behind all of this. Ricky notices Rusty and says, "Katie is the worst person to play Monopoly with. We all refuse to play it with her. She is way too aggressive while playing it and she wins every time. Let me take that back, she dominates every time. She and Monopoly are like mom and Scrabble."

Sharon looks at her son with a mocking glare and says, "I can't help it if I'm lucky and have a large vocabulary."

"Well, you could at least give us a fighting chance," Ricky says.

Sharon snorts in laughter and says, "I stopped giving you guys a fighting chance in games when you guys started winning."

"Alright, so we've decided no Monopoly and no Scrabble. I'm going to go hop in the shower and then we can start playing games," Katie says.

Once all three of her kids have left to get ready, Sharon picks up the dishes from the table and puts them in the dishwasher. Filling the sink with water, she washes the cookware that can't be put in the dishwasher. After that is all done, she moves over to the hallway closet and looks at her selection of games. She can't believe how many games she has collected over the years. She still has Chutes and Ladders and Candyland from when her kids were little. When she moved to this condo, she debated on getting rid of them but in the end decided to keep them because she never knew when she might get grandchildren. She finally pulls out Cranium, Lord of the Rings Trivial Pursuit (Ricky would like her for that), Life, and Sorry. Setting them on the counter, she pulls out a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water. Once all of her kids are done getting ready, they appear back in the living room.

"So, are we going to do this?" Ricky says, eyeing Trivial Pursuit from his seat on the couch.

Katie follows his gaze and says, "Mom, you really got that out?"

"Yes, I did. He may win but at least it will be fun for all of us. We'll get to make fun of his geekiness while he's winning," Sharon says. She then looks over at Rusty and explains, "Ricky went through a real geek phase where he loved Lord of the Rings. He read all of the books and he owns the trilogy. He has seen all of the extended editions and the special features and the appendices. It's quite funny!"

"I never would have pegged you as a Lord of the Rings fan," Rusty says to Ricky.

"Oh, I definitely am! Now, if you all are done making fun of me, I suggest we start playing." Ricky gets up from his seat on the couch and joins his mom at the dining room table. Katie and Rusty both get up and join their mom and Ricky at the table.

Several hours later, after a fun afternoon of playing games, Sharon looks at the clock and says, "No wonder I'm hungry, it's going on four in the afternoon. Do you guys want to stop playing and start getting dinner ready?"

"Sure," all three kids say.

"Alright. Well, Ricky, why don't you go start up the barbecue on the porch and get the ribs cooking. Rusty and Katie, you guys can do the corn considering it still has to be shucked. And I will do the fruit salad."

Once all the food has been finished, the table is set and they all start eating. "The ribs are delicious," Rusty says to Ricky.

"Thanks! All the food is delicious! What is in this fruit salad, mom? It is so good!"

"Oh, thanks! I got the recipe off of Pinterest. It is cottage cheese, orange jello, cool whip, crushed pineapple, and mandarin oranges."

"Definitely keep that recipe, mom!" Katie says.

After they are done eating, they hear the Fourth of July fireworks starting. They quickly clean up their dishes and then all go sit out on the balcony, watching the fireworks. Sharon takes this moment to look at all three of her kids. She is so happy to have them in her life. No matter how much pain Jack caused her, he did give her two wonderful children. And if Jack hadn't put her through everything, would she even have Rusty? Yes, she has had to go through many hardships in her life, but it was all worth it. She wouldn't change anything about her life.

Once the fireworks have ended, they all go back into the condo and finish putting away and cleaning all the dishes. After that is done, Ricky pulls _Independence Day_ out of the DVD cabinet and puts it into the player. Everyone sits down in the living room and carries on the tradition.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved. Next chapter: wedding dress shopping. Woohoo! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter. Wedding dress shopping! Hope you enjoy it! Our guest reviewers are amazing. **

"Katie, come on, let's go! We're meeting Andrea and Gavin in thirty minutes!" Sharon says as she finishes printing a couple pictures of wedding dress styles that she has in mind. Turning towards Rusty and Ricky who are sitting on the couch, she says, "Remember, you're meeting up with-"

"Bill and Lee at noon. Yes, Mom, we know," Ricky interrupts, smirking at her. "You've told us twenty times."

"And I've told it to you that many times so you'll remember and not be late, which I know you have a habit of doing. You are of course my son." Sharon sees her son roll her eyes at her as she moves over to the hallway. After she slips the papers into her purse, she swings it over her shoulder. "Katie!"

"I'm coming!" Katie calls back. As she walks around the corner, Sharon can see that she is trying to slip on her shoes. Once they are on, she says, "Alright, I'm ready. Do you have the pictures?"

"Yes, I just printed them out. Anything else?" Sharon says before they leave the condo, wanting to make sure they have everything they need before they leave the complex and realize that they have forgotten something. Her kids are known for doing that and it annoys her to no end.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Alright, then let's go." Sharon follows her daughter out of the condo and locks the door. As they ride down the elevator, Sharon says, "I have to say, I'm really excited."

"I know, me too. I'm really looking forward to seeing you in a wedding dress," Katie says, excited.

"Well, I didn't really do any of this when I married your father because we eloped so this is kind of new for me too. Plus, everything changes when you get older, things have a different effect."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. It would feel very different marrying someone when you're your age compared to marrying someone at my age."

The elevator dings and they step off into the parking garage. "Thank you for avoiding saying 'old'," Sharon says as she smirks and climbs into the driver's side of the car.

"You're welcome, Mom. But you're not old. Provenza, on the other hand, is old," Katie says and laughs. On the GPS, she types in the address to David's Bridal, the first wedding dress shop that they have on their list, and hits 'Go'.

As Sharon pulls out of the parking garage and turns left, she laughs at her daughter's comment and says, "That's very true." At this point, the car ride becomes silent for a few minutes until Sharon decides to speak again. "Katie, I want you to know that even though I divorced your father and our marriage was difficult, I did love him. At the beginning of our marriage and when we had you and Ricky and for the years after when everything was going well, I did love him. And even now when I think about all the good times we had and all the good memories we made, I do still love him somewhere deep inside me. He gave me two wonderful children and I would never want to change that. Please don't allow my marriage to Bill to make you think that I didn't love your father, because I did. And I'm sure your father still wants to try and have a relationship with you and Ricky, so don't allow my marriage to Bill to ruin that. Okay?"

"I know, Mom. I won't let that happen. And I know that you loved Dad. I remember when you kicked him out the first time. You thought Ricky and I were both asleep but I wasn't. I heard you yelling at him and then you kicked him out. I snuck out of my room after you went back to your bedroom and I heard you crying. I know that you loved him. And I never thought different. But I'm glad that you have Bill now. I'm glad that you found someone that will make you happy."

"Thank you, Katie. And I'm glad you know that I loved your father." At this point in their conversation, they arrive at David's Bridal. Getting out of the car, they meet Andrea and Gavin inside the shop. "Hello Andrea, Gavin. This is my daughter, Katie."

"Yes, we've met before in the office," Andrea says. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Gavin, I don't believe we've met though."

"I used to work with Sharon a lot when she worked in Internal Affairs. Not so much now, now that Brenda is gone."

"Ah, yes. That would make sense. Now, Andrea, how did you get my mom to do Karaoke?"

* * *

Sharon walks up to the front desk and tells the employee that she has an appointment. They all walk back to the chairs and one of the ladies comes up to their group. "Which one of you is Sharon?"

"I am," Sharon says.

"Hello, my name is Renee. I'll be helping you today. Who do you have with you?"

"This is my daughter and maid of honor, Katie. This is one of my close friends and bridesmaid, Andrea. And this is one of my other close friends, Gavin."

"Hello, Katie, Andrea, and Gavin. So, is this the first shop you've been to?"

"Yes, it is. I've been looking at pictures though and I kind of have an idea as to what I like but I'm open to trying on other things." Sharon opens her purse and takes out the printed pictures, handing them to Renee.

"Wonderful! So, it looks like you're looking at a lot of trumpet and mermaid gowns, correct?"

"Yes, I like how those ones look. And I also would like something with a bit of a train."

"Okay, I can work with that. And what are we looking at for a budget?"

"Well, I think we should stop at $1000, but if something is a little over that, I would be willing to consider it."

"Alright, sounds great!"

After spending two hours in David's Bridal and not finding the right dress, though they did find some possible bridesmaid dresses, Sharon decides that her dress is not going to be found there. They all walk out of the store and Sharon says, "I have a couple more stores on my list and there is one that is near here, so let's go to that one next. It's called Rose Petal Bridal Boutique. It'll probably take about five minutes to get there."

"Alright, let's head over there," Andrea says.

They all get in their cars and head over there. Once they have arrived, Katie steps out of the car and says, "This place looks really cute." It's a quaint little boutique that's set in the back of an old strip mall. Sharon had seen it online and thought that this was a definite contender in a place to find the right dress.

They all walk in and are cheerfully greeted by a young woman rearranging dresses. Turning around to face them, she says, "Hello! How are you today?"

"We're doing well, thank you. We just came in to take a look at your dresses. I'm getting married next year and I saw your website online and I thought I should come here and check it out."

"Congratulations! Well, I'll let you look around and then if you see something let me know. Or if you have an idea as to what you want, I can pull out a few dresses for you to try on."

"Alright, thank you! That would be great." Sharon walks over to the woman and hands her the pictures. "I was thinking something like this. Mermaid, maybe trumpet style. I'm looking for it to have a train. I'm also looking for it to be sleeveless, but strapless is also okay."

"I have a few dresses that match that. What's your budget?"

"I'm hoping for no more than $1000, but a little more than that is okay."

"Alright, great! Also, are you willing to try on dresses that maybe are a little bit different from what you're looking for?"

"Yes, I am. This is only the second store that I've gone to so I don't exactly know quite what I want yet."

"Wonderful," the woman says and then asks Sharon for her size. "I will be right back with a few dresses."

As the woman is searching for dresses, Sharon, Andrea, Gavin, and Katie continue wandering around the store and looking at all the dresses. Katie suddenly wanders upon all the veils and turns to her mom. "Mom, are you planning to wear a veil?"

Sharon looks up at her daughter and says, "I actually haven't thought about that. I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to see once I get the dress."

Katie looks back down at the veil that she found and takes note as to where they are in the store. After looking at all the dresses in the store, she definitely thinks that her mom is going to find the right dress here.

They all make their way over to the changing area as the woman comes back with four dresses in her arms. Hanging them on the hanger in the dressing room, she says to Sharon, "Three of those dresses are dresses that match up with what you are looking for and then there's one dress in there that doesn't match completely but I think you will like it."

"Alright, thank you," Sharon says.

As she walks into the dressing room, Andrea, Katie, and Gavin sit down on the couch outside of the dressing room. "I wonder which one she will try on first," Andrea says.

"You know I can hear you," Sharon calls from the dressing room. "And for your information, the first one I am trying on is one that matches up with my pictures." Sharon opens the door and comes out in her first dress. Standing in front of the large mirror, she decides that she likes it, but it's not the one. Turning around to face the others, she waits for their opinions.

"No, that one is not you," Katie says.

"I agree," Gavin says. "It's a nice dress, but not for you. It doesn't have enough BAM."

"I have to agree with both of them," Andrea says.

"Alright, so no to this one," Sharon says and walks back into the dressing room. Changing into another dress that matches her description, she looks down at it and feels like this one might be the one. It's almost perfect. Walking out of the dressing room, she sees that everyone has smiles on their faces. Stepping in front of the mirror, she looks at it and can't help but smile. Turning around, she says, "So, what do you think of this one?"

"I think this one is definitely a contender," Gavin says. "It's gorgeous!"

"I agree," Katie says. "But how do you feel, Mom?"

"I like it. I think it's beautiful."

"But do you love it?" Andrea asks.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. I can see myself wearing it, but I don't know. I do really want to try on that other dress though, the one that didn't match what I thought I was looking for."

"Then try it on! The more dresses you try on, the better you can feel about making a decision!" Gavin says loudly.

Everyone chuckles as Sharon walks back into the dressing room to try on the other dress. Slipping into it, she realizes that this is the one. It is truly perfect. She can absolutely see herself walking down the aisle to marry Bill in this dress. As she walks out, she can see the smiles on everyone's faces grow. Looking in the mirror, she sees that the young woman that had helped them and the old woman who must own this boutique are now standing with her group as well. She then looks at herself in the mirror. This is the most beautiful she has felt since before she got cancer and before she got older. The dress is a cap sleeve satin trumpet gown with an illusion neckline. It has a train with buttons going down the back of it. The upper back is a lace illusion that connects with the lace in the front. It is absolutely stunning.

"Perfect," the old woman says.

Looking back up, she sees that the old woman has now clipped up her hair and added a long veil. She stares at herself, shocked. Turning around, she looks at everyone.

"Mom, this is the one. You are gorgeous."

"I agree. You look fabulous and it's just enough bam. It's so you," Gavin says.

"Sharon, you look stunning. I agree, this is perfect for you."

Looking over her shoulder at the back of the dress, her breath catches once again. This is it. This is the dress she is going to get married in. "I agree, this is the one."

**Hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are loved. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to all of our guest reviewers! And I hope all of our American readers had a great Fourth of July! **

Rusty and Ricky arrive at Nordstrom in The Grove shopping mall at exactly 12 o'clock. They thought they weren't going to make it on time, because the traffic was worse than they expected. They assumed people would still be in bed the day after Independence Day, but they were wrong. Luckily, they made it just in time. When they walk up to the shop entrance, they already see Bill and Lee waiting for them.

"Hey boys, I am so glad that you could make it. Thank you for helping me to choose a suit for the wedding."

"Hi Bill," Ricky and Rusty greet him at the same time.

"Of course we are helping you, it's our pleasure. You are family now," Ricky continues and Rusty nods in agreement.

"Hi Lee! Good to see you again," Rusty says. "Did you have a good Fourth of July?"

"Yeah, we had a good time. Dad, Kara, and I had a BBQ at the cabin at Big Bear Lake and then did some fishing."

"Oh nice. Your father showed me how to fish up there. He is a good teacher."

"That he is."

"Where is Kara now?" Ricky wonders. "Did you leave her all by herself for the day?"

"No," Lee replies. "She is doing some shopping herself right now, at the Westside Pavilion. She is meeting her friend Dee there. We thought we could meet up with them after we are done for a late lunch."

"Sounds great," Rusty says and then turns to address Bill. "So, Bill, how many stores have you decided to check out? Do you have any ideas what you are looking for in particular?"

"Yes, I do. Well, I have decided on two stores in this mall. Nordstrom, which is why I asked you two to meet us here, obviously, and then a store called The Men's Shop. I have looked at some of their options online and printed some photos…"

Rusty and Ricky look at each other and smile, big time.

"What's so amusing?" Bill asks.

"Well," Ricky starts, "Mom did the exact same thing."

"Oh, oh I see." This makes Bill smile as well. "Well, I am definitely looking for a classic fit suit and preferably in navy blue. I think that color suits me very well."

"Alright, are you ready to go in, Dad?" Lee asks.

"Yes, let's do this."

Together, they walk into Nordstrom, directly to the menswear section. They are immediately greeted by a store assistant.

"Good day, gentlemen. My name is Nigel. How may I be of service?" he asks.

"Hello, I am getting married next May and I am looking for a suit, classic fit, preferably in navy blue."

"Oh, a groom who has already an idea of what he wants. Fantastic! We don't see that very often around here. Usually the men just come here and say 'I want a suit.' I am sure we have something that suits your taste, sir. Please follow me to the changing rooms. I will get you a selection of suits right away. Do you have any preferences on the fabric?"

"Uhm, yeah, I was thinking about wool," Bill replies.

"Excellent choice, sir. What about the price limit?"

"No more than $1000."

"Alright! Please take a seat. I will be right back." As he walks off, he addresses a colleague, "Nadine, could you please ask the gentlemen what they would like to drink?"

"Of course, Nigel," she replies and walks straight over to the party of four.

"Hi, my name is Nadine. Can I offer you anything to drink? Coffee, water, orange juice, champagne?"

"An orange juice for me, please," Bill says.

"For me too, please," Lee replies, and so do Ricky and Rusty.

"Okay, four orange juices coming right up. I will be back immediately."

"Thank you, Nadine," Bill calls after her.

About two minutes later, she returns with the drinks. "Can I do anything else for you, some pretzel sticks or nuts maybe?"

Bill looks around and then politely declines the offer to the young woman. "No thank you! We are good."

"Alright, just let me know if you need any more to drink. Nigel will be right back with your suits."

It doesn't take long and Nigel reappears, with about four suits over his arm.

"There you go, sir. I am sure one of these will be what you are looking for."

Bill walks into the dressing room and changes into the first suit. On the label, he can read that the suit is from the Hart Schaffner Marx collection and this style is called "Chicago".

Once he has changed into the suit, he steps outside the changing room.

"Very nice, dad. Though, I think it is not exactly the color you had in mind."

"I have to agree with Lee, Bill," Ricky adds in. "It's a fine suit, but it is a bit too dark. You also don't look super comfortable."

"I mainly just don't like the tie. It reminds me of Lieutenant Provenza and he is not who I want to have on my mind when you marry our mom."

Everyone laughs.

"Don't get me wrong, he is a great guy, just no one I ever want to picture with mom."

"I agree with all three of you. So let's not waste any time. I will be right back out with the next suit." And with that, Bill disappears into the changing room once more.

He takes a look at the remaining three suits that Nigel had picked out for him. Two of them have the same dark blue color as the one he is still wearing. One is from the John W. Nordstrom collection and the other is from the David Donahue collection and called "Ryan". He ponders if they are worth trying on too and decides against them after a couple of seconds. He also didn't quite like the feel of the fabric. It seemed a little too solid and scratchy. Since he will have to wear the suit all day long, those are no longer an option for him.

"Dad, are you alright in there?" Lee calls from outside the changing rooms.

"Yes, I am alright. Just debating if I should try on those two that have the same dark blue color as the first one. I will be out with the other suit shortly."

"Alright!" all three men outside the changing room call.

Bill quickly changes out of one suit and into the last one, which is a Peter Millar Classic Fit Plaid Wool Suit. Buttoning the last buttons on his collar, he steps outside the changing room again.

"Well, that tie is definitely better than the first one," Rusty starts, "But the shirt is a no-go for the wedding. You definitely need a white shirt under the jacket."

"This young man is right," Nigel comes and agrees with Rusty. "However, you can wear any shirt you like under this suit. It can easily be exchanged if you decide on this one."

"What do you think, Lee?" Bill asks.

"Again, it looks like a great suit, but I still think it is not the right color. This time it is too bright, so a white shirt would look kind of weird under it."

Then Ricky shares his opinion on the suit with the rest. "I really do like this suit, though I agree on the white shirt. The tie looks much better than the first one, but I don't like the color. I think a black or dark blue tie would be great with this suit."

"What is your feeling on it, Dad?" Lee asks.

"You know, I feel like this is not the one. I think I want to have a look at the other store. Let's see how that goes. We can always come back here."

"Alright, then go and change. We will wait for you here," Lee tells his father.

About 3 minutes later, Bill reappears from the changing room, back in his own clothes. He walks toward Nigel and says, "Thank you so much for your assistance. We might be back to take another look at your collection, but I would like to take another look at some other options first. Luckily I have until next May to find the right suit. So if I can't find anything today, maybe another time. You do get new pieces once in a while, right?"

"Yes, we do, sir. Thank you for coming in. Good bye." Nigel walks them out of the store.

The next store Bill wants to go to is The Men's Shop. It is situated in space #H 20. As they are nearing the store, Bill notices a suit in the store window. His eyes are starting to lighten up and he has a big smile on his lips.

"This is it, boy. Look! This is it."

Rusty, Ricky and Lee look at each other. They are clearly amused by the sudden outburst of excitement by Bill.

"Dad, keep calm and … try it on first. Alright? Remember, you also need to feel it, because you have to wear it the whole day."

"Yes, Lee, you are right. But would you just look at it! It's a masterpiece and it has just the right color."

"I can see that, Dad. Now let's go inside and see if they even have it in your size and then let's try it on and see how it feels." Lee looks back at the other two young men and smirks, which they return.

Bill basically runs into the store and up to the store assistant. A little out of breath, he tells the shop assistant his size and asks if they have that navy blue suit from the shop window for him. The young woman smiles at him and says:

"Yes sir, we do indeed. Please take a seat and wait for me here for a moment. I will be right back with the suit."

"Thank you, miss!"

Lee, Ricky and Rusty have now come into the shop as well and take a seat next to Bill. When the young woman returns with the suit over her arm, Bill jumps off of his seat excitedly.

"Here you go, sir. Are these your sons who are accompanying you today?"

"Well, yes. This is my son Lee," he says, while pointing at his son, "And these are my soon-to-be stepsons, Ricky and Rusty. They are helping me choose a suit for my wedding in May. Though, I think I have just found the right one. I will be right back."

Bill hurries into the changing rooms and changes into the suit. The clothing brand the store is selling is called , a brand that Bill knew started in the early 1980s. The suit he now chose is, according to the label, a Crosby Suit made from Italian wool in navy blue, just the color that he wanted.

He was right, he can feel it, this is the suit, the suit he will marry Sharon in. The fabric feels fantastic, and the suit is light, so he won't sweat more than necessary.

He struts out of the changing room, presenting his suit to his sons.

"What do you think, boys?"

"You were right Bill," Rusty goes first, "This is totally your suit. It looks awesome on you and you are radiating like you are already at the altar. I am voting 100 percent for it."

"So do I," Ricky adds in. "You look very handsome, Bill. Exactly what our mom deserves. She is really lucky to have found you."

"What about you, Lee? What do you think? Is it any good?" Bill seems a bit nervous while awaiting Lee's response.

"Well, I am not so sure that this really is it, Dad."

Bill stares at his son.

"No dad, I am kidding. This definitely is your suit. You look amazing. I am just teasing you."

Bill lets out a breath of relief. "Alright, miss, we are taking this whole outfit."

While Bill is paying for his wedding attire, Lee calls Kara and asks them to meet them at the Farmer's Market for lunch. As he hangs up the phone, Lee looks at his dad, whom he hasn't seen this happy in many years. But he knows this happiness is nothing compared to the happiness he will feel when he is standing at the altar and say 'I do!' to Sharon.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. We are getting close to the end, only a few more chapters left. Thanks to all of our guest reviewers!**

Several months later, it is the week of Bill and Sharon's wedding. It is the Thursday before their wedding and also the day of Sharon's bachelorette party.

"Mom, it's time to go! We're going to be late picking up Amy and Andrea," Katie calls from the front door.

"I'm coming!" Sharon says as she slips on her shoes. Making her way out of the bedroom, she swings her purse over her shoulder. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going? I have been in the dark about this for a week now. I've tried to make Amy and Andrea slip about it at work but they won't."

"Mom, it's called a surprise for a reason. It's your bachelorette party! As your bridesmaids, it's our job to keep it a surprise." Katie picks up the small gift bag and then they both walk out the door. As they are about to get into the car, Katie looks at her mom and says, "Hand me the keys."

"What? I'm not even allowed to drive!" Sharon says as she is about to get in to the driver's side of the car.

Katie is standing next to her mom and has her hand held out for the keys. "Nope! Because that would mean I would have to tell you the address and then you would know where we are going. So that's not going to happen. Nice try though, Mom. Now, hand over the keys. I can be just as stubborn as you."

Sharon sighs and hands the keys to her daughter. Walking over to the other side of the car, she climbs into the passenger's seat. As Katie starts up the engine, Sharon says, "You do realize that you don't know where Andrea and Amy live?"

"Yes, that's why you're going to give me directions to get to their houses." Katie pulls up to the exit of the parking garage and drives out, following the directions to get to Andrea's house first since it's the closest.

Twenty-five minutes later, they arrive at Andrea's house. Sharon gets out of the car and walks up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. From inside, she hears, "Just a minute!" As the door opens, she sees Andrea slipping on her earrings.

"Hi Sharon! Sorry, the kids were crazy this morning and I was running a little late. So I'm glad that you got here a bit later than you said you would." She slips on her shoes and then turns back away from the door. "Alright kids, I'm heading off. Dad will be back in probably about ten minutes. See you later." Shutting the door behind her, she locks it and then follows Sharon back out to the car. As she gets in to the back seat, she says to Katie, "Hi Katie! Nice to see you again!"

"Hey Andrea! Same to you." Katie then turns to her mom. "Alright, now I need directions to Amy's house."

As they pull up to Amy's apartment complex, Sharon sends a text to Amy telling her that they are there. While Amy is coming down, Andrea says to Katie, "Has she tried to persuade you to tell her where we are going yet?"

"Not quite tried to persuade me. She did try to get me to slip the information though. When we were getting in the car, she thought she was going to drive so she could be told where we were going and how to get there. I caught on pretty quick though. For being a Captain, Mom, you're not very sly in trying to get information."

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get information for the past week. These two have kept a super tight lid on it all."

At this point in the conversation, Amy walks out of the apartment building and up to the car, carrying a small bag and a box. Sharon gets out of the car and opens the door for Amy, allowing her to place the things on the seat and get in. Once they are all in the car, Amy says hello to everyone and then sneaks a glance at both Katie and Andrea, giving them both a small sly small, barely managing to hide it from Sharon.

"Alright, now that we are all here, let's get going," Katie says from the front.

Forty minutes later, they enter Ventura County and drive through acres of citrus groves. As the citrus groves break, they enter the town of Fillmore. Katie continues driving until they reach Giessinger Winery. She parks the car and says, "We've reached our destination."

Sharon looks out the window and says with a smile, "You know me so well."

"Well, I know you're sophisticated and not one to go barhopping. But since it is your bachelorette party and you do like wine, we thought this would be the place to go," Katie says.

"Plus, it's just so beautiful," Andrea says.

As they get out of the car, Amy opens the box and pulls out a 'Bride-to-be' classy, lace sash. "As the bride-to-be, this is for you," she says, laying it across Sharon's shoulder. Closing the box back up, she then says, "And the rest of the box is going to be opened later."

They all walk into the winery carrying their things. Making their way into the tasting room, they each try eight wines. They try two whites: Chardonnay and Sauvignon Blanc, three reds: Pinache, Cabernet Sauvignon, and Malbec, two desserts: Forgiveness and Muscat Alexandria, and one port: 03 Port. Out of all of them, the whites were definitely Sharon's favorite. She's always been more of a white wine kind of person.

Once they are done tasting wines, they order a bottle of Chardonnay and a plate of assorted cheeses and bread, and make their way out to the covered patio which is overlooking the Los Padres National Forest. As they sit down, Amy opens the box once again and pulls out four large, painted wine glasses. The one for Sharon has a wedding dress on it, her initial, and curly-cues around the dress. The others are almost exactly like Sharon's but they have their own initials on it and the bridesmaid dress color of navy blue instead of the white wedding dress.

"These are gorgeous! Where did you find them?" Sharon says.

"Katie actually found them on Etsy and then emailed me and Andrea the link," Amy says.

"I just thought they were perfect. And I had Amy order them so they wouldn't have to fly with me from New York."

"Nice job picking them out! And it was an absolutely wonderful idea to come here." Just as she is saying this, their cheese and wine come out.

Andrea pours the wine into each of their painted glasses and then lifts her glass. "A toast to the woman who is going to be the best bride and to the man who is going to make you happy." They each clink their glasses.

Amy is the next to speak. "So, what does it feel like to be two days away from not being single anymore?"

Sharon chuckles at this and says, "It feels wonderful. You know, I have been single for most of my life, even when I was still legally married to Jack, and it feels great knowing that I'm going to have someone by my side for the rest of my life. Getting married when you're my age is a lot different than getting married when you're young. When you're young, you still have your entire life ahead of you that you have to plan for, when you're my age, you don't have to worry about any of that. It's so nice to be able to get married and not have to worry about having kids or new financial matters. I am ready to get married again."

"It's like you're trying to make me wait to get married," Katie says teasingly and laughs.

"I'm just saying it like it is. Though getting married while you're young also has its perks. You get to spend your entire life with the man that you love, hopefully, Jack and I excluded. You're able to have kids with the man that you love. As a mother, and I'm sure Andrea would agree with me on this, being a mom is the most rewarding and the best job a woman could have."

"Yes, I do agree. I wouldn't give my kids up for anything," Andrea says.

"See!" Sharon says to Katie. "But I'm glad that Bill and I both had our separate lives. We were able to do the things that we wanted to do and we were both able to have our wonderful kids. And now that we're together, we're able to just have fun and do what we want to do together."

"That's true. You can go on vacations and you don't have to worry about the kids and you don't have to worry about money because you two already have big jobs," Amy says.

"Exactly!" Sharon takes another sip of her wine and says, "I'm glad we got this one. This was my favorite from when we did the tastings."

"I know, this was my favorite too," Katie says.

"This was actually my second favorite," Amy says. "I really liked that port we had. That was really good."

"Yes! My favorite was one of the red wines we had, Cabernet Sauvignon. But I'm also a huge fan of all red wines. Though I do love most white wines as well," Andrea says.

As the conversation continues, it moves back over to the wedding. They decide that it's time to open the gifts and as Sharon starts opening the one from her daughter, she gets a little worried. For the past couple of days, her daughter had been teasing her about what was going to happen on their wedding night. Opening it, she reads the card and laughs, pulling out the penny to put in her wedding shoe. She then looks through the tissue paper. There is a Victoria's Secret ruby wine Very Sexy Chantilly Lace Babydoll Slip along with a satin kimono. Inside the one from Andrea, she pulls out a Victoria's Secret Very Sexy Floral Embroidered Garter Slip in ivory and pixie pink. And in the one from Amy, she pulls out a set of handcuffs and a tube of dark red lipstick. "You girls think I'm so naughty."

"Mom, that's because we know you are!"

Sharon chuckles at this and her cheeks turn rose colored. "Thank you all!"

They continue drinking and when the sun is starting to set, they head home.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated and loved. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of our guest reviewers!**

"Dad, are you ready? Ricky and Rusty should be here any minute to pick us up."

Bill comes walking out of his bedroom. "Yes, I am ready to leave, son."

Just as he finishes his sentence, the doorbell rings. Lee turns around and opens the front door while Bill takes another look in the mirror and straightens his tie.

"You guys are right on time! We just finished getting ready." Then he whispers to Ricky and Rusty, "Is everything arranged?"

In order to avoid being suspicious, the two young men simply give Lee a thumb's up. Lee seems relieved and returns the gesture with a little smile on his lips. Then he turns to his dad and calls out to him, "Are you coming, Dad?"

"I sure am! I am really curious what you three have planned for my bachelor party. I also wonder what the ladies have planned for Sharon."

"They left about an hour before us, they had a bit of a longer drive," Ricky says. "Alright, we better go or we will be late. We don't want to make Mr. Shanahan wait." Ricky smirks at Bill.

"_Mr. Shanahan! That name doesn't ring a bell. Where are they taking me?" Bill thinks._

They all leave the apartment and make their way to the car. Bill gets in the front with Ricky, while Lee and Rusty take their seats in the back of the car. They are going on the I-5 and drive towards Downtown LA. Then they change onto the CA-110 before taking the exit on W 6th Street a couple of minutes later. After 0.4 miles, they take a right on S Grand Ave and then turn left on W 7th street, arriving at their destination – 515 West 7th Street. Luckily, they find a parking spot right in front of the building.

As they get out of the car, Bill looks confused. He is standing in front of a shop called Cantina Suavecita, a Mexican restaurant.

"Uhm, this is it?" Bill asks.

"Yup," all three young men say at once.

"I am… I think I am a bit too overdressed for this." Bill looks down at himself and considers his attire.

Lee, Ricky, and Rusty break into laughter. "Dad, look UP," Lee says.

Bill does as he is told and then he gasps. "Oh, oh my, the Seven Grand. I have heard about this place. It is supposed to be one of the best whiskey tasting venues in Los Angeles. This is where you are taking me?"

"Yes, it is Bill," Ricky assures him. "We know you love a good drop of whiskey and arranged a private tasting with Pedro Shanahan."

"Are you ready, Bill?" Rusty asks. "Oh yeah, and obviously I will be driving you guys home. Since I am not 21, I can't join you in this taste adventure and I am not into alcohol anyway. My mom and her boyfriends made sure of that."

The four men make their way up to the 2nd floor of the building and enter the Seven Grand. The whole place looks very elegant, with dark wooden furnishing and wall panels. The bar displays a grand variety of assorted whiskey brands.

As they look around, Mr. Shanahan appears to welcome his guests.

"Welcome to the Seven Grand. I am Pedro Shanahan, your host for this whiskey tasting. Who of you is the groom-to-be?"

"That would be me," Bill replies. "And this is my son Lee, and my two soon-to-be step sons Rusty and Ricky. There are only three of us doing the tasting though. Rusty is the designated driver for today."

"Very well! Please come and take your seats at the bar. We can get started right away. I hope you gentlemen ate well before you came here? Well, I will have some snacks for you ready in a moment, just in case."

As the four men take their seats, Pedro shortly disappears in what seems to be the kitchen and reappears with two trays, which he then places before his guests. One plate offers a range of different crackers, nuts, and cheddar cheese. The other smaller tray offers shortbread biscuits. Next, Pedro pours a glass of water for everyone, including Rusty.

"Would you like to drink something else, young man? We have sparkling water, ginger ale, or Shirley Temples for guests who don't drink alcohol."

"I would like a Ginger Ale, please," Rusty replies.

After pouring the Ginger Ale for Rusty, he turns his attention to Bill, Lee, and Ricky.

"Have any of you been to a whiskey tasting before?" Pedro asks.

All three shake their head in unison.

"Alright then, here is how it works. Step one, choose one of the following whiskey categories that you would like to explore today. You have the option between Bourbon, Rye, Single Malt Scotch, and Irish."

After a moment of consideration, the three men decide on the Single Malt Scotch.

"Alright, step two. What is your level of experience? Introductory, Intermediate, or Connoisseur?"

"I think I would describe myself as Intermediate," Bill answers first.

Ricky and Lee both turn out to be Introductory level.

"Step three," Pedro continues, "the actual tasting. I will now have you taste an assorted range of Single Malt Scotch whiskies, three introductory whiskies and three intermediate ones. While you taste, I will tell you a bit about the whiskies, about the history of whiskey, past and present production and maturing practice, the determining factors in the classification of the whiskies, and most importantly, why the whiskies taste the way they do."

"Sounds great. I am really excited. Thank you so much for this lovely surprise, boys. I couldn't have wished for a better bachelor party." Bill smiles broadly.

In the next three hours, they taste a Lowland Auchentoshan Classic, a 10-year-old Highland Glenmorangie, a 12-year-old Speyside Glenfarclas, a 10-year-old Lowland Glenkinchie, a 12-year-old Highland Stornachie, and a Speyside Glenrothes Select Barrel. All of them listen carefully to what Pedro tells them about each of the whiskies, while taking turns at tasting, drinking water, and filling their stomachs with a couple of the snacks.

"Wow, this was all so interesting. I can't believe how quickly these past three hours have passed." Rusty is still completely astonished by all the information he has just learned.

"Thank you so much, Pedro. It was an excellent tasting and so very educational and entertaining. I will certainly recommend you to my friends and colleagues. I know a few people who also enjoy a good drop of whiskey. I might be back with them sometime soon." Bill is still very enthralled.

"Which one was your favorite, Dad?" Lee asks.

"Oh, that is a tough question, since they were all really good. But I would say the Lowland Glenkinchie was my absolute favorite. It just made my taste buds explode in sheer joy. Which one did you like, Lee?" Bill asks in return.

"I really liked the Highland Glenmorangie," he answers.

"That was my favorite too," Ricky adds in.

"I am so glad everyone found a whiskey to their liking. If you'll excuse me, I will get started on cleaning up a bit. Why don't you take a seat over there in our comfortable leather chairs," Pedro suggests.

"Oh yes, that sounds very tempting, thank you," Bill addresses Pedro.

While Pedro is cleaning up and running back and forth between the bar and the kitchen, the four men take their water glasses and take a seat where Pedro showed them. The chairs really were comfortable. He sure wasn't exaggerating.

"So Dad, have you decided on where you will be living after you get married? Is Sharon moving in with you or are you moving into her condo?" Lee asks.

"What do you mean? We are both staying where we are. It's been working really well this way so far," he explains matter-of-factly. Lee must have looked really shocked and confused, because suddenly, Ricky, Bill and Rusty break into hysterical laughter, which confuses Lee only more.

"Son, I am joking. I am moving in with Sharon of course. I like my place, it's nice, but Sharon's condo, the whole apartment complex is much nicer and has several more amenities. It has a gym, a pool and her view is pretty good. Besides, I am living alone, Sharon still has Rusty living with her."

"Very funny dad, but I am glad you seem to have worked that out. I mean, the wedding is already in two days. I just never got the chance to ask about that before. I am very happy for you Dad, and I am very excited to get two new brothers and a sister."

Suddenly, Pedro appears behind Bill so Lee jumps up from his chair. "Right, here comes our gift to you. Thank you Pedro."

Bill looks surprised. Lee hands him a bottle of Lowland Glenkinchie. "Here you go. I am so glad you could decide on a favorite whiskey. We thought if you had a favorite all three of us would get you your own bottle, to please your taste buds at home as well."

"That is so thoughtful of you boys. Thank you. I can only repeat myself from earlier. This has been an amazing bachelor party. I was afraid you might take me to a strip club or something." Bill laughs.

"Oh goodness, no Bill," Ricky says, "we wanted something classy for you. Just like the girls are doing something classy for our mom. We know you two well."

They all talk a bit more about Bill and Sharon's plans for the future. About an hour later, they slowly make their way back home. Rusty drops Lee and Bill off at his house and then drives himself and Ricky back to the condo.

**Hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are appreciated and loved.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Also, just a bit of a warning, this chapter involves a lot of religion because as we know Sharon is Catholic. So if that is not something that you agree with or don't like to hear about, then I just wanted to let you know that it is in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it! **

The morning of Bill and Sharon's wedding finally arrives. The rehearsal dinner the night before had gone as perfectly as planned with the entire party knowing exactly what they needed to do. After the rehearsal dinner, Bill had gone back to his apartment with Lee, Ricky, and Rusty, and Sharon had gone back to her apartment with Katie and Kara.

Sharon rolls over and turns off her alarm clock. Stretching her arms, she murmurs, "I'm getting married today."

As soon as she says this, her daughter walks into her bedroom and announces that breakfast is ready. They need to start getting ready as soon as possible so the bride won't be late for her own wedding. Once they have finished their light breakfast, the doorbell rings and Sharon opens the door to find Andrea, Sykes, and their hair stylist behind it. They all come in and begin getting ready.

* * *

Katie helps her mom slip into her dress and then she buttons all of the buttons up the back of it. It fits like a glove, absolutely perfect. As the bridesmaids put their dresses on, Sharon does some last minute things. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe.' She slides on her new, navy blue lace garter onto her leg and tapes the penny into the bottom of her high heel shoe. Her grandmother's old handkerchief is added on to her bouquet of flowers. She borrowed her daughter's pearl necklace and earrings and is now adding them to her outfit. Once she is done with that, she makes her way back out to her bridesmaids and gives them each a box. They all have one thing that is missing from their outfits, jewelry. This is Sharon's gift to them. Once they have put their matching jewelry on, Katie slips her mom's veil into the back of her pinned up-do and then they are ready to go.

The wedding party pulls up to the church and Katie helps her mom out of the car. As they make their way to the back of the church, Sharon starts becoming a little nervous. Bill is everything that she has ever wanted, but who doesn't get nervous on their wedding day. Looking down, she notices that Katie has put her bouquet of flowers in her hands. They are absolutely beautiful, navy blue roses intermixed with white calla lilies. Motioning her daughter to come closer, she gives her a long hug and says, "I love you, Katie bug." She then presses a kiss onto the side of her head.

"I love you too, Mom."

They are so focused on each other that both of them miss the photographer catching the shot of the two of them together.

A couple minutes later, the music starts and Andrea and Amy walk out first, next is Katie, and then it is Sharon's turn. As she slowly walks down the aisle, she looks up and sees all of the faces of her colleagues from Major Crimes and former colleagues from Internal Affairs, even Brenda Leigh Johnson is there. She sees friends and family and she is so happy. She then looks up at Bill and sees him smiling at her from the end of the aisle. Tears fill her eyes because she realizes that he is going to be her husband today. They are finally going to be husband and wife. As she nears the end of the aisle, she hands her daughter her bouquet of flowers and takes Bill's hands in hers.

The priest begins. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite William Adama and Sharon Raydor in holy matrimony. William and Sharon, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage. "

Sharon and Bill look into each other's eyes and Bill has never seen Sharon more beautiful or happier. He can't believe that she is going to be his wife. They have both done this once before, but that doesn't enter either of their minds.

"These words were chosen to be shared by both William Adama and Sharon Raydor and now I am going to share them with you. This is from Corinthians 13:4-13. 'Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I have been fully known. So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.' William and Sharon, as you stand here in the presence of God and these witnesses, I remind you, that love, loyalty and trust are the basis of a mature and fulfilling relationship. Marriage is a serious undertaking; it is intended to bind your lives together forever and is not to be taken lightly. Your engagement set into motion the interweaving of your lives – and we hope that you will continue to grow closer throughout your years together. None of us know what the future will bring. Yet your love for one another, and trust in the strength of your union makes possible the act of faith you are making today. As you exchange the vows, which will start you on your journey together, know that our love and support go with you. As you make your promises to each other, we will remember promises we too have made and take this opportunity to make new our own. You have each written your own vows and now it is time to share them."

Katie hands Sharon the paper that she had written her vows on and then she begins. "Bill, from this day on I choose you to be my beloved soul mate, to live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart and food to your soul; to bring out the best in you always; to be the best I can be, just for you; to celebrate with you in the good times; to struggle with you in the bad; to solace you when you are down-hearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to care for you with my entire being; to share with you everything that I have; as we treat each other with tenderness, compassion and love."

It is now Bill's turn and Lee hands him his paper. "From this day forward, I make a promise, whatever happens, you shall not walk alone, nor your family. I'll stand by your side, and sleep in your arms, I'll be the joy in your heart, and your closest confidant. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. Through our brightest days and our darkest nights, I take you into my heart."

"Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us. We are here today, to celebrate the love, which Sharon and William have for each other, and to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other totally. Do you William take Sharon, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

Bill looks into Sharon's eyes and smiles. "I do."

"Do you Sharon take William, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

"I do," Sharon says.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. William, as you place the ring on Sharon's finger, please repeat after me: I William, take thee, Sharon to be my wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Bill repeats the priest's words towards Sharon as he places the ring on her finger, ending with a quick kiss on her hand. The priest then gives the words to Sharon and she repeats them to Bill as she places his ring on his hand.

"Bless their marriage, O God, as they begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them to realize that no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to keep their home a stable place for their grown children, for even grown children need their parents' love and support. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love that they now share so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Bill wraps his arms around Sharon's waist and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

As they turn around, the priest says, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. William Adama."

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are appreciated. And just to let you know, this is NOT the last chapter. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is the final chapter. We hope you all enjoy it! **

As the ceremony ends, the newlyweds make their way to the main entrance of the church, where they position themselves to receive the congratulations from their wedding guests. One by one, family, friends and colleagues make their way out of the church, giving their best wishes to the bride and groom as they exit the church, some even take a quick photo. Once everyone has left the church, Sharon and Bill exit as well and make their way halfway down the church stairs, where all the wedding guests are waiting for them, throwing rice while the wedding photographer snaps a couple of photos. Then he takes some photos with Sharon and Bill and their children, then Sharon with the maid of honor, Katie, and the bridesmaids, Amy and Andrea. Next is Bill with his best man, Lee, as well as Ricky and Rusty. After having taken a couple more photos with the other guests, a white limousine drives up to the church and stops in front of Bill and Sharon. They both get in and the limousine slowly drives away. The other guests get to their own cars which are parked down the next couple of blocks and make their way to the reception, which is held at The Sunset Restaurant and Beach Bar in Malibu. Sharon and Bill discovered this place on their way back from the El Matador Beach a couple of months ago and knew this would be the perfect venue for their wedding reception after having a late lunch there.

Since Bill and Sharon arrive at the venue first, closely followed by their wedding photographer, they take a couple more photos at the beach, with the Pacific Ocean in the background. The two are incredibly happy, which you can see, for they are both smiling ear to ear. About 15 minutes later, the other wedding guests start to arrive at The Sunset as well, so they go inside and greet everyone again at the entrance.

When the last guests have arrived and everyone has taken their seat, the four course wedding meal is served. As an appetizer, they are serving Butternut Squash Ravioli with Rosemary Browned Butter. Next is a salad which consists of Baby Kale Greens, Asian Pear, Grapes, Candied Walnuts, Gorgonzola and Honey Vinaigrette. For the main course, Sharon and Bill chose White Bean Puree with Balsamic Glazed Lamb Chops. Even though most guests are already full after the first three courses, the dessert is too delicious to resist… Honey Yoghurt Panna Cotta with Blood Orange Sauce. By the looks on everyone's faces, Sharon and Bill know that they made the right decision with the food.

"Mom, that dessert was heavenly. I feel like I am going to burst, but it was totally worth it," Katie says.

"I have to agree on that," Ricky adds in, "the whole meal was truly amazing."

Suddenly, someone clings their glass. It is Lee, who is attempting to get everyone's attention, as he is ready to give his Best Man's speech.

Clearing his throat, he begins, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come together on this day, to celebrate a truly special day, the wedding of my father, Dr. William Adama and his lovely bride, Captain Sharon Raydor. These two have known each other for over two decades, as my father was Sharon's family doctor and I had the pleasure of going to school with Sharon's kids, Ricky and Katie. Since all three of us have left the nest and moved away to go to college, or start a ballet career in Katie's case, my dad and Sharon hadn't really been in contact. About two years ago, Sharon was diagnosed with cancer and underwent chemotherapy. As the family doctor, my dad was the first to know about it besides her. Having had a crush on Sharon for years, I mean, who can blame him, she is a truly terrific woman, he decided to be there for her during this hard time. So he made sure that he could be with her during each of her chemotherapy sessions, reading to her to take her mind off of the medical procedure. Even though Sharon has had tremendous support by her son Rusty, whom she had adopted not long before she was diagnosed, the relationship with my father started to bloom and together, they made it through this tough time, falling deeply in love along the way. Together, they faced a couple more challenges, but their love for each other was stronger than anything that was trying to spoil their happiness. I really couldn't think of a better wife for my dad than Sharon. She is smart, caring, eloquent, ambitious, affectionate, brave, generous, and a terrific mom. The best part about that, I can now call her mom as well. These two truly deserve each other and I wish both of them the best of luck for their future, although I am sure they don't need any. So please, ladies and gentlemen, raise your glass with me to congratulate the newlyweds."

Everyone does as Lee has asked. "To my dad and new mom, may your life on this earth be a happy one, may your days together be filled with love, laughs and joy. I love you both very much!"

At that, Bill gets up from his chair and gives his son a big hug. "I love you too, son. Thank you for this lovely speech."

Sharon gets up from her chair as well and pulls Lee into a hug too. "What a wonderful speech, Lee. Thank you! I am so happy to add another son to my family."

Lee gives Sharon a kiss on the cheek and then turns to his dad, lightly clapping his upper arm. "Congratulations!"

The other wedding guests start to cheer and clap, although a couple of female wedding guests are busy wiping the tears away that Lee's emotional speech has caused them.

A couple of minutes later, it's time for the newlyweds to share their First Dance as husband and wife. They dance to At Last by Etta James.

While Bill and Sharon dance, Katie leaves the room to change her clothes for a surprise she has prepared for the two. When the song ends, Ricky steps next to Bill and Sharon, ready to make an announcement.

"Mom, Bill, before we open the dancefloor for the other wedding guests, Katie and I have prepared a little surprise for you." Looking at the door where Katie is supposed to come out from, he sees her already waiting, giving him a thumbs up. He nods at her.

"What are you two up to, Ricky?" Sharon asks.

He takes both of them by the hand and leads them to the side of the dancefloor. "Please wait here."

Ricky walks across the dancefloor again, over to a piano, which Bill and Sharon hadn't noticed until then, while Katie enters the room and makes her way to the middle of the dancefloor. Ricky starts to play and Katie starts to dance, to the melody of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Sharon is already about to tear up, when there is another surprise. Amy is singing the lyrics to the song, which only makes Sharon happy-cry even more. She hasn't seen her daughter dance in several years. She leans into Bill's embrace who is trying to hold back his tears, unsuccessfully though. He truly is the happiest man on earth right now. He has not only gained a wonderful wife, but also three amazing new children. Katie is definitely a prima ballerina.

When the song ends, Sharon runs over the dancefloor and embraces her daughter. "Oh darling, thank you so much for this. This is the best wedding gift a mother could ask for." She then gives Katie a big kiss on her cheek, all while the rest of the guests applaud wildly. Sharon takes Katie by her hand and walks over to Ricky with her. She also gives him a tight embrace and a big kiss. Usually, he would be embarrassed, being kissed by his mom in front of so many people, but not at that moment. "Thank you, to both of you. Ricky, I had no idea you still played the piano. I thought you stopped years ago because you didn't like it."

"Anything for you, mom," he states.

"Please excuse me," Sharon says, "I have to go see Amy now. It was such a great idea to have her sing the song. Her voice is wonderful. How did you know?"

"Andrea suggested it when I told her about our plans," Katie explains.

Sharon smiles and gently strokes both her children's cheeks. Then she turns around and walks over to Amy, who is still standing by the microphone, but now surrounded by all her colleagues.

"Amy," Sharon starts, taking both her hands in her own, "your voice is incredible. Thank you so much for joining my kids. I… I don't even know what to say, except that I am so grateful to have you in my life, all of you in fact. When I joined the Major Crimes team, I would have never dreamed all of this would happen. My great team, Rusty, Bill, this day."

"You deserve all of this and more, Captain," Provenza says and the others agree with him.

"Lieutenant, … Louie, I think the two of us have come the furthest, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, it took me some time to see what a terrific woman you are, Captain. Bill really is a lucky man."

"I certainly am," Bill says, who suddenly appears behind Sharon, pulling her into an embrace. "Amy, please also accept my greatest gratitude for joining Ricky and Katie. What a terrific voice."

"It was my pleasure," Amy replies.

Then Bill turns his attention to Sharon. "Darling, I hate to pull you away, but we should open the dancefloor. I think our guests are eager to dance themselves now."

"Yes, you are right, dear. Let's not make them wait any longer," she agrees.

Bill and Sharon walk back into the middle of the dancefloor and make the announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we hereby declare the dancefloor open. Please enjoy yourselves. We will be slicing the cake in about an hour, when everyone has had time to digest that amazing meal."

The music starts playing and the dancefloor is quickly filling up. Before Sharon and Bill continue to dance themselves, they walk over to Rusty.

"Are you having a good time, Rusty," Sharon asks.

"Yes, thank you for asking. That was a pretty amazing performance by Katie, Ricky and Amy."

"Did they tell you what they had planned?"

"Yes, of course. We are siblings, we don't have any secrets," Rusty says with a bright smile on his face. "I am so happy I am a part of this family. Now I don't only have a new mom, but also a terrific dad. Bill, thank you for being in our life and making my mom so happy."

"Oh Rusty, you are playing such a big part in her happiness. Don't you ever underestimate your importance to her and to me as well." Bill gives Rusty a firm handshake and then pulls him into a hug. "Let's go dance!"

Sharon nods and then strokes Rusty's cheek, just as she did with Ricky and Katie before. "You are my son and I am very proud of you. We have been through so much, more than a mother and son should, but together, we are an unstoppable team, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do!"

All three of them then turn and make their way to the dancefloor, where the party is already in full swing. About an hour later, everyone is taking their seats again, as Sharon and Bill are slicing the cake. After everyone has had their piece, the party continues, well into the early morning hours. The bouquet is thrown and the garter has been slid off of Sharon's leg and thrown into the crowd. Around 2 am, the last of the guests have left and Sharon and Bill are ready to go home as well. Since they won't all have a place to sleep in the condo, Ricky is sleeping in Bill's apartment with Lee and Kara, while Katie and Rusty will join Sharon and Bill in the condo. Katie will sleep in Rusty's room and Rusty has agreed to sleep on the couch. Since he didn't drink any alcohol, Rusty is driving the four of them home.

The next morning, after sleeping in and having had a delicious breakfast, which Rusty had prepared, Sharon and Bill make their way to the airport to start their honeymoon. They have booked a room at the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel in Hawaii where they will stay for a whole week.

**We hope you enjoyed it. We have really enjoyed writing it and we thank all of our readers and reviewers for continuing to read this story. We have had loads of fun writing this together and we may do it again at some point. As always, and for a final time, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
